


A night at the Prom(pt)s

by sannidings



Category: Actor RPF, Hannibal (TV), The Three Musketeers (2011), The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-07-18 21:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 77,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7331758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sannidings/pseuds/sannidings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompts from tumblr and small headcanons</p><p>Characters differ, but mostly this contains Hannibal / Bedelia</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 116: Wait for a second are you jealous?

**Author's Note:**

> This first one is for [Bedeliasbitch](http://bedeliasbitch.tumblr.com/) from [Meeee](https://this-is-madsness.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thanks for pushing me the right way with this. 
> 
> Warning: This is so cracky. I am sorry!

116\. Wait a second are you jealous?

Anger flashed through him as he listened carefully after he entered their shared home in Florence. Had he heard it right? Was that a moan? Or was she hurt?  
Hannibal’s brows furrowed as he listened more carefully. He had told her he would be late, but it hadn’t taken him that long as he had believed.   
Was she using the time when he was out late to have some fun on her own? With... another man? He wondered if she was cheating on him, because as he got closer to the source of the noise, there wasn’t just one voice that he heard. Anxious he bit his bottom lip, worrying if he had done something that would lead her to this step, to invite another man into their home and clearly have some adult fun with him. 

He took off his shoes to muffle the sound his feet were making. If he wanted to eavesdrop he wanted to be as quiet as possible. And maybe he just heard thing that weren’t true? Than he could act like nothing happened and everything was fine, right?  
Another moan reached his ears, this time louder and longer and there was this other voice again, mirroring her moans the same way. He already could feel the stab in his heart as he imagined Bedelia being intimate with some other person than him. He balled his fists, his hands shaking with anger and hurt. Tears pricked at his eyes but he wiped at them angrily, he would not cry over this!  
He was grown up and if she decided he wasn’t enough for her, than so it be and he would end it all here and there.   
The door to their joint bedroom stood open, but he knew from the sound of the moans that they were coming from their bathroom adjourned to their bedroom.   
He took a deep breath, inhaling and exhaling again to calm his nerves. He had no reason to overreact. He tried to calm himself and it worked until he opened the bedroom door and saw a bunch of clothes strewn on the bed and on the chair in front of her vanity. That clearly wasn’t Bedelia’s style, she was neat, even more as he himself was.   
Curious he looked through the mess, but couldn’t find any clue what was happening in the bathroom at all. There were just Bedelia’s clothes all over the place. “Ok, “ he thought, “something clearly isn’t right here…” 

His anger was pushed aside and replaced with a hint of worry and curiosity what was going on. Softly he knocked on the bathroom door. “Delia? Dear, I am home,” he entered the bathroom, but was rooted to the spot as he saw the spectacle happening in his bathroom.   
His mouth hung open when he took in the surreal scene in front of him. There was his Delia, the woman he worshipped the ground she was walking on. And then there was… this other woman he recognizes somehow. 

“What the.. fuck…” was all he could mutter taking In the weird constellation in front of him.   
On one big towel on the floor there was a woman, face down and butt up and a warm waxing pot next to Bedelia who kneeled behind her. She was just about to rip the cloth away that she was interrupted.   
“Oh god, Hannibal.. “ Bedelia’s eyes grow big as saucers as she stumbled to her feet naked as day and grabbed a towel to place it over the woman on the floor. “What are you doing here, you said you would not be home until… later.”   
Hannibal was at a loss for words, his brain trying to precede the images that were happening in his bathroom at his absence.   
“Care to explain?” he asked her after he found his voice back.   
“Bee..” the woman under the towel muttered, embarrassed to no end.   
“Oh, yeah. Hannibal, I am so sorry, but could you give us just a few moments to.. finish here?” she ushered him out of the bathroom naked as the day she was born and stood on her tippy toes to give him a small kiss on the cheek before closing the door in his face.   
Shortly after there was a small yelp, clearly not from Bedelia as he could now figure out. He tried to distract himself by cleaning up their bedroom, he put the dresses strewn across the room on their hangers and waited patiently for the explanation for this mess. 

The moans and yelps continued, taking turns. Each time he heard Bedelia moan his cock twitched in his pants, because he clearly could imagine now what they were doing on his bathroom floor.  
His anger had passed away, as Bedelia and the woman exited the bathroom, now dressed as nothing weird had happened. He recognized the woman as a friend Bedelia found in his coworkers wife from the Capponi. Isabella’s face was bright red and she wasn’t able to look Hannibal in the eye as she gathered her purse and belongings together and said her goodbye to Bedelia and muttered a short excuse to Hannibal. 

After Bedelia had closed the door and turned to face Hannibal, she saw him leaning in the doorframe, an angry and curious expression on his face.  
“I hope you have a good story put together to explain what just happened in my bathroom,” Hannibal hadn’t intended to sound as angry as he said the words, but now that he spoke them there was no taking them back. He wasn’t angry at all any more, now that he had the proof that Bedelia wasn’t cheating on him.   
“Isabella came over with a little request that was hard to deny. Her husband and she have their wedding anniversary today and she wants to surprise him with something... special. And since she was afraid to get it done from some stranger she asked me. And she was curious so I told her we could take turns. I am sorry Hannibal, I really thought you were coming home later.” 

Without any word to her monologue he turned and made his way back to their bedroom. He stared to pick up another dress that was placed on the vanity chair and put in its place in the closet.   
“Please Hannibal, talk to me,” there was a little begging in her tone already and he fought hard to keep his face emotionless like stone.   
“She also asked for a nice dress to wear to dinner tonight so we made a bit of a runway show to find what was best for her….” Bedelia trailed off, at a loss for words on her own now. Hannibal didn’t respond in any way and she began to worry what was wrong. There was no answer to this statement either and she herself became a bit angry at his rudeness.  
But then it hit her. 

**“Wait a second, are you jealous? “**

Her facial expression was a mix of anger and curiosity. Why was he acting so childish over this little thing that hurt no one except Isabella and her “private parts”?  
Hannibal’s stone face expression cracked open with a laugh she hadn’t heard in years from him. It came deep down from his belly and was all deep and sweet and made her insides coil with desire for the man in front of her.   
“Delia, believe me, this was the last thing I expected when I came home. I am not jealous, I am just not happy that someone touched my territory.” He closed the distance between them and took her in his arm, his hands losing the tied bathrobe around her small frame. His hands found their way inside, drawing small patterns on her soft skin.   
Hannibal could hardly wait, he wanted to feel her smooth skin between her legs so bad and his trousers became a lot too small all too long ago.   
He maneuvered them to their bed and began to shed the bathrobe from her shoulders.   
“But for the first impression I had when I came home to all moans and yelps from my bathroom I want a reward for not ripping everything in my way apart. Maybe you can show me… the result,” his smug grin spread over his face as his fingers found their way to her smooth folds.   
The next moans that echoed from the walls were hers when he marked his territory again and again that night.


	2. You’ve only heard his side of the story. You never asked for mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is also for [Bedeliasbitch](http://bedeliasbitch.tumblr.com/) from [Meee](https://this-is-madsness.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I did this one because the number of the prompt is her birthday :)
> 
> I hope you like it :)

105 You’ve only heard his side of the story. You never asked for mine.

The lawyer arrived at his cell one rainy afternoon with a stack of loose papers in his hands. He sat on the chair in front of the glass wall separating the documents and sorting them into little stacks.  
Only after he had finished his ruffling around he looked up and greeted Hannibal with a few polite words.  
The lawyer took one of the little stacks of papers and put them into the service hatch for him to read them. Hannibal eyed them curious, he wasn’t sure what the papers in his hands meant. Of course he knew, the papers contained enough information for him, but he couldn’t process what he was reading.  
The papers he was holding in his hands were assigning him as the legal guardian in joint custody for his daughter Rosie Lecter-Du Maurier and his son Matteo Lecter-Du Maurier. Anger flooded through him, anger for her carelessness towards their children and the consequences of this stunt she was pulling on him.  
They had agreed that their children would only have her name to have a better reputation in life since he was bound behind bars for a long time. His children shouldn’t be bullied or disadvantaged in life because of his name and his doings.  
So he was angry to the bones that Bedelia had sent him her lawyer and the papers that will influence the lives of his kids more than he liked to.  
His brows furrowed and he looked questioningly at the man on the other side of the glass.  
“Has my woman gone mad that she sends you with this evidence of sheer stupidity?”  
“Mr. Lecter, I assure you, Mrs. Du Maurier has only the best in her mind for your children. There are certain reasons she wants you to have the children’s custody.”  
“What reasons should that be? There is enough money; they have the house and the have their college funds. What reason should there be that MY children should suffer from this piece of shit?”  
Bedelia’s lawyer stood from his chair without further words, handing him other documents for the custody of his children. They all said that they, from now on, have shared custody, no matter what happened.

Hannibal was angry, about this situation but signed them nonetheless. But also he was a tiny bit curious why Bedelia would make such a meaningful decision without consulting him first.  
He signed the papers and handed them back to the lawyer. A warm feeling spread through his body as he realized that his kids now officially were his.  
Hannibal wondered what the occasion to her change of mind was, there was no further explanation of anyone to this case. In his head he played through many different scenarios. Was she ill and has to give him the custody because she was going to die? He put that thought aside very quickly because he just would worry for her wellbeing.  
Other thoughts varied in his mind, but he couldn't find any conclusion.

 

His process for his murder had already taken place in the USA but he waited for his extradition to Europe to be sentenced there too. They had already told him that he would be flown over in a few weeks in a military machine to avoid any possibility of an escape.

As the day neared he was tucked into his straightjacket and his mask was bound around his face. Hannibal was loaded into the plane on a small military airbase and secured into a makeshift cell inside the plane.  
Once inside and secured, the military guards made their way into the cabin to settle there for the takeoff.  
He was left alone and now had time to take in his surroundings as a way too familiar scent made its way through the small slits of his mask.

She was here.

He didn't know where she was yet, but he could smell her familiar scent in this plane, just in his reach. Hannibal wasn't sure of it was just his imagination, if he had gone mad completely but he was sure she was here somewhere on this plane. And since the flight would take 10 hours to arrive in Italy he had enough time finding out what was going on.

He must have fallen asleep somewhere during the flight the world around him bathed in the afterglow of the setting sun. The next thing he was aware of was a cold hard wind hitting his face, not covered with his mask any more but with a mask and helmet to breath in heights. He shook his head to clear his clouded mind and shake off the dizziness as two small hands worked on a harness that bound him to the small person behind him. He recognized her immediately, knowing the body of the mother of his kids betters that maybe she herself did.  
"Delia..." he muttered, realizing that something was still clouding his mind.  
"Hush, Hannibal, we have to hurry. We have the right height, time and position, any second longer and we will possibly don’t make it when we get down."  
She pulled the mask of her helmet over her face too and pushed him out of the plane.  
He knew they were at least 10.000 meters high, which made this jump out of the plane the most dangerous thing he had ever done. The only thing grounding him was Bedelia’s small body pressed neatly against his back as they rushed through the clouds towards the earth.  
He drifted in and out of consciousness and when he was awake his insides turned up and down from the pressure he felt everywhere. The free fall actually just lasted a few minutes, but for him it felt like a lifetime. He felt Bedelia move behind him sometimes, checking their position with a small device she wore around her wrist. Hannibal trusted her enough to let her steer them through the dark sky, to lay his life in her hands at this sheer madness. He wondered if she knew what she was doing when he felt the pull of the opening parachute. They were hauled up higher into the air again, gliding down to the pitch black water below. There was a crack in his helmet, an unfamiliar sounding voice trying to reach them and the sweet voice of Bedelia filling his ears. "We are on course; we will be down in 10. I start the LED that you could locate us."

She sounded like a pro, the bright light of the LED marking their position in the sky, and he wondered where she knew all this stuff from.  
From far away he could hear a motor roaring to life speeding towards them. She fumbled with their helmets and pushing them off their heads and throwing them into the water. "We don't need them anymore, Darling. We will hit the water soon, I will cut the parachute and our harness, so you have to cooperate a bit and we have to swim to the boat that will pick us up." Her Lips gazed his neck while she spoke and the intimate contact sent shivers through his body and his desire for her, buried for month and month deep inside of him was awake again.  
She pulled a knife out of her pocket and cut the cord just before they reached the surface of the deep ocean.  
The water that surrounded them was freezing cold and he was wide awake that moment the water closed above him. He pushed the harness away, freeing himself from the parachute, never letting Bedelia’s hand go, who struggled to get rid of the tank for the oxygen she was carrying on her back. Finally the backpack sank down into the abyss and with a few powerful pulls upward they reached the surface again and gasped for air.  
As soon as he got his breathing back her lips collided with his, her tongue begging for entry and as he finally let her she moaned into his mouth until he struggled for breath again.  
The boat reached them in time and they were hauled out of the water, freed from their clothes and put into thick warm blankets. The exhaustion took over and Hannibal drifted off to sleep.

He woke up to arguing voices, keeping his eyes shut a little longer to figure out what was happening, listening to the voices.  
He clearly could make out the sharp voice of Bedelia, arguing with someone. "You can't be serious. I told you what to do, paid you for the task and now, just one step away from our finish line you get cold feet? Are you serious?"  
"Lass, I assure you, if I had any knowledge that YOU of all people would break out a murderer of a fucking military machine, I would never ever gotten near you at all! You are fucking crazy and I don't give fuck about the money I get. When we will be caught I will stay behind bars for the rest of my fucking life and you are banging this son of a bitch in a beach house on some island because there is just MY name on all the papers and I go to jail! I already lost a man when we hauled you into the boat, I won't risk my own life for this fucking plan of yours!"  
Hannibal heard a fist slamming down on the table, heard the words that had been spoken and figured out that he couldn't tolerate the way this man was speaking to his wife.  
He was about to make himself noticed when he heard a loud crack and the voice of a body dropping to the floor gurgling his last breath. The weight of the body hitting the floor was too heavy to be the body of a woman and curious as he was, he opened his eyes.  
Bedelia was directly looking at him, having known all the time that he was already awake. He noticed her heavy breathing and the way her chest, just clothed in a flimsy tank top heaved up and down with each breath she took.  
"Even if I am impressed, was that really necessary? Maybe we could have figured something out. I don't know your plan, but I think that was not part of it?"  
Her annoyance was clear as day displayed on her face. She turned her back to him and made her way over to the steering wheel of the little boat. 

**"You've only heard his side of the story. You never asked for mine."**

Hannibal got up and heaved the corpse of the man over the railing.  
Without a glance back he joined her on the steering wheel, sneaking his arms around her small waist from behind.  
Bedelia stiffened in his arms, keeping her eyes on the radar and on their position. She just had to get on the right course to find the other boat that would bring them to their final destination.  
He loosened his grip on her waist to bring one hand up to her hair, pushing it all over one of her shoulders and brought his lips to her exposed neck. He saw goose bumps appear on her skin as he nipped on her sensitive spot just below her ear.  
“I think there are some thanks in order, even if I don’t know what you are up to at all.”  
He kissed her neck and trailed down to her collar bone. Bedelia relaxed a bit and leaned back into his chest, enjoying his touch after nearly 3 years of absence.  
“There is another boat out there that will bring us to the coast of Santo Antão, were I bought a house for the four of us. I will not lose you again to anyone. And if that means that there is some collateral damage, then it be so.”  
He smiled into her hair and took in her scent as they stood together maneuvering the boat to their destination.  
The boat that was waiting for them was bigger than he had imagined, and when he boarded it, he was surprised to find a lot of their stuff from their houses on it.  
“Seems like you have thought it all through,” he muttered as he made his way through boxes upon boxes to the cabins of the boat.  
When they took off Bedelia reached into the pants she was wearing and brought a small device out. Pushing the button in the middle the boat they just left behind exploded into thousands of small pieces and it dawned on him that she had never intended to let the captain live at all. 

A small voice behind him made him nearly faint, his heart swelling with love and affection and making him all warm and fuzzy inside.  
“Mommy?” Hannibal turned around, taking in the small girl in her sesame street onesie, blond locks wild on her head and a small doll clutched to her chest.  
As the girl recognized that it really was her mother who came for them she crashed against Bedelia legs until she was picked up.  
Rosie cuddled against her mother’s chest, happy to have her back after lots and lots of days alone with their nanny and her baby brother.  
“See who I brought with me, little Rosie,” Bedelia muttered into the ear of the little girl.  
Big hazel eyes looked back at him and Hannibal felt himself falling hard for his little girl.  
“Daddy?” she asked curious, not sure if that was the man her mother had shown her countless times on pictures for her to memorize him.  
“Yeah, Daddy is back,” Hannibal choked out before hugging them both to his chest as if his life depended on them.

They reached Santo Antão one and a half days later.  
Hannibal never let go of one of his Children, both attached to him the moment they lay eyes on each other.  
His son was the exact copy of himself, while his daughter, except her eyes, mirrored their mother even in her character.  
They moved their belongings into their house in Por do Sol. 

When all four of them sat on the beach at their evenings together their mother told them the story of how she rescued her husband and their father by learning how to skydive and sneaking into military property, using k.o. gas to knock out nearly the whole crew and soldiers of a military operation, and finally get them back together for a happy ending.  
“That is my part of the Story,” she said, smiling, leaning her head on the shoulder of her husband while rubbing her swollen tummy.


	3. Jealousy is not a good shade for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prompt from my beloved bedelia du badass :)

Bedelia had her suitcase on her bed, packing all the clothes she needed at the moment. She didn’t pack all of her dresses, where she was going there were none of them needed. Her perfumes and lotions from her vanity and her toiletries were also packed in a smaller bag and fitted into her suitcase.   
Tears picked at the corner of her eyes again as she saw his bottle of aftershave. Just for a moment she thought about packing it too, as a reminder (And a little bit because she loved his smell), ĺought he could get along with this, he must do this alone. She was out after seeing what she saw.   
The memory of the scene that she witnessed just 2 hours ago came up again and a sob escaped her throat once more.   
She wiped at the tears that threatened to escape her eyes, angry for her display of weakness. But he had hit a point that was raw within her, a small spot that no one knew but him. And just he was able to use exactly that against her.   
Bedelia zipped up her suitcase and carried it into the hallway, put her coat on and just was about to grab the door handle as the lock of the front door clicked.   
She stopped, frozen in place and watched as the door opened and Hannibal strode in. “Oh, Hello Bedelia...” he started to speak until he notices the luggage next to her. There were a lot of emotions flashing over his face the next few moments, emotions Bedelia never thought him capable of. “You are leaving.” Not a question, just a statement. She only saw hurt now in his face and was surprised. Wasn’t he the unfaithful one? Wasn’t he the one who she saw in that jewellery store with this other woman?  
Bedelia face turned red with anger, why was he acting as if nothing had happened?! She had seen them this morning, Hannibal had left to go to “settle some things” and she had planned to do some shopping. That’s when she saw him entering a store, greeting a tall and beautiful brunette woman inside with a kiss on the hand.   
First she had thought they met by accident, but they directly made their way over to a section and were talking the whole time. Bedelia had seen enough for her taste and immediately decided to end all this here and now.   
She had been foolish to fall in love with him in the first place, foolish to share her bed and body with him. And this was how he thanked her. Buying jewellery for another woman.  
Another sob rushed past her lips and tears began to spill from her eyes. Why was it so hard to move? She just needed to put one foot in front of the other and leave. But she couldn’t. She couldn’t move a single bit, sobs wrecking her body and her hand wiping at the falling tears.  
On Hannibals face hurt was replaced with concern. Never before had he seen Bedelia so full of emotions. Normally she hid them very well. Normally she now and then gave him a small smile.  
Normally she wouldn’t let herself slip like this.   
“What happened?” was all he was able to ask. He held his arms open for her to come to him but she didn’t move at all. In a few steps he was in front of her, with the intention to took her in his arms and make the world better for her again. That had been his only true life goal since he had discovered that he had fallen in love with her. Her happiness was the only thing that mattered to him nowadays.   
But as he tried to took her in his arms she batted his hands away, her sobs getting harder and her body shaking even more.  
“Don’t touch me!”she hissed through another sob and took a step back. “Don’t you dare touch me when you just touched another woman!” She found her ability to move again and grabbed the handle from her suitcase and pushed past him.  
Hannibal was even more confused now and tried to process her words, because they made no sense to him at all. His brows knitted together as he tried to figure out what was going on. He grabbed her upper arms as she pushed past him and held her in place. “Delia, what is wrong?” She struggled against him, but as always he was stronger then she was.   
He pulled her to his chest, her fists clawed in his dress shirt. She buried her face in his shirt and he felt her tears soaking through his shirt.  
Hannibal cradled her head in his hands and stroked her hair to calm her.   
Bedelia tried to push him away but he hold her tight in his arms and let her cry. Hannibal was worried what was wrong with her. He hadn’t seen her like this anytime before and wasn’t sure how to handle this situation.  
He led her to their living room, her suitcase forgotten in the hallway. They sat down on the brown leather couch and he draw her close to him again.  
”Talk to me darling, what’s wrong?” Her tear filled eyes looked directly at him and he never had seen her eyes that clear and blue before.   
“You... and.. her and...in that shop..” Her words were not in any order that made sense to him and he tried to put together what she was telling him.   
“Me and who?” he asked her again and placed his hand at the side of her face. His thump stroked her cheek and she leaned against his touch. Even if she was mad at him she craved his touch more than anything else. It made her mad at herself again and she shoved him away to get space between them.  
“You were at the jewellery store with your new girlfriend. The young dark haired woman. If you wanted to leave me you should have told me and don’t humiliate me like this in public, everyone could have seen you and her and...”  
Half way through her rant he finally got what she was talking about. And also he figured out that she was jealous over nothing. He realised she had seen him with the wife of his colleague who had offered to help him search for the right wedding band. Even if they already had one he wanted to buy her one out of love, not because it was necessarily. He took her face in his hands again and all of a sudden shut her up with a kiss.   
Their lips locked and without wanting to she responded to his kiss as she always did. They had their well know rhythm including lips and tongue and biting and sucking.  
He pulled her in his lap and she straddled him and worked her body against his. Her cheeks now were red with arousal and she pressed herself against his lap.  
He parted their locked lips and sat her next to him again, if she wanted the truth, she should get it now. There was no need to wait any longer anyway.   
She eyed him confused and her head tilted to the left. “Jealousy is not a good shade for you my love.” He knelt in front of her and pulled out the small black box he bought that day.   
He saw her eyes going wide and she clasped her hands over her mouth. “Your kidding...” she muttered.  
“Bedelia du Maurier, would you like to do me the honour and become my wife? Again?”   
They toppled on the ground together as she locked her lips with his again.   
Later, as they lay in bed together he explained the whole situation to her and she laughed at her own sillyness.


	4. Childhood foolishness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prompt for Hageny for the sadesr but best fic ever  
> She suggested: Hannibal and Bedelia meeting at School.

Prompt “Hannibal and Bedelia meet in school”

“Please, Girls, Boys, be quiet and let me introduce a new student. He just came from Lithuania and isn’t that fluid with french at the moment, but I am sure he will learn fast. This is Hannibal Lecter. Hannibal, please sit next to Bedelia, she is the class speaker and will show you everything.” 

Even if he hadn’t understood all of what his new teacher Mr. Demirell had said he understood his gesture as he showed him where to sit. Due to his difficulties with the french language he had to join lower classes to get to know the language better before starting to attend the higher and more difficult classes.   
His new place was next to a small and petite blonde girl whose name was Bedelia. A shy smile played around Hannibal’s lips as he slid into his chair next to her. “I’m Bedelia,” she whispered to him silently and not to disturb their lesson any further. Her small hand was stretched out over their tables and he grabbed it carefully with his larger hand. 

Their hands fit into one another like a puzzle piece and he was grateful he already was blushing out of nervousness for his first day at school. 

Either way it would have been clear to see for everyone that he liked the younger girl right away.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They found an easy routine within the next month. She taught him their language and the way everything worked at their school and he showed her how to speak Lithuanian and taught her things they only learned in higher classes.   
She was as thirsty for information and knowledge as he was, and they developed a schedule that satisfied them both.   
With her help it didn’t took him long to learn french as good as his first language. He moved up the classes as fast as his principal had promised. 

At first he had been happy with this devolvement, but as he realised higher classes also meant less Bedelia, he wasn’t that eager to study any more.   
Of course she noticed that and pushed him even more, assuring him that he was not leaving her behind, but preparing the path for her.   
The tears she cried over that at home, alone in her bed at night went unnoticed to him.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They grew older together, but not together at all. Hannibal soon made other friends as he climbed up the classes and Bedelia was stuck at her own level.   
They just met out of pure luck nowadays and it pained both of them, but neither was able to speak their feelings for their friend out loud. 

While Hannibal took a girl to prom night that was in his class and head of the school sports club, Bedelia got her first kiss from a slimy, one year older boy who had his locker next to hers. She tried to enjoy it but couldn’t stop herself from imagining Hannibal’s face in front of her.

The threads the boy received afterwards were unnoticed by her.   
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They fought and screamed like cats and dogs before she went to Baltimore with her parents.   
She never thought she would hear of him again until their paths crossed again at an official gathering for psychologists of the east coast. 

They met at the bar where they both ordered the same brand of wine and their eyes locked over their glasses.  
They don’t had to say any words, hand in hand they sneaked into a small unoccupied study and made up for the foolishness of their youth.


	5. Three times Hannibal fell in love with her and one time he told her he loved her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a small something that came into my mind.

The first time he fell in love with her was at their time at the university of Paris where they both studied psychology.  
Hannibal Lecter was an older student and part of the guiding program for younger students. He was assigned as her patron to guide her through her first semester of her studies. Mostly his students were boring and not a single bit interesting for him. That changed when he first met Bedelia du Maurier. 

They met in the principal office as each of the new students was assigned their patron. He was struck with her beauty and intelligence as he read through her file and immediately knew that they were mutual.  
He spend more time with her than necessary and soon she was a solid part of their clique of friends. 

Her hunger for knowledge and science was insatiable and she drew in their information like a dry sponge. She was best of her semester and passed all exams with distinction. Hannibal of course was proud of her and just before they parted for their semester break he told her so and they shared their first kiss.

At the semester abroad in Baltimore he figured out that he liked her more than he should and tried to get away from her to keep their relationship friendly. But he was drawn to her like a moth to the flame.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The second time Hannibal fell in love with Bedelia was when they saw each other again after they parted on not so good terms. She had decided to study further in Baltimore and he stayed in Paris. 

On some occasions they read about each other, when they graduated and when they started their own offices and when they published articles and other works.  
Even if they had fought the last time they saw each other in person he still was proud of her and kept his thoughts of her in his memory palace. 

He soon moved to Baltimore as well, the opportunity given to him too promising as to let it slip. He was offered to take over the office of a former friend and doctor who retired and used the opportunity.

Word of his success was spreading fast and soon he was invited to an official gathering to be honoured for his work. At the entry he studied the guest list, not sire what he was looking for exactly until he found her name on the list. And a Plus 1 behind it. 

His inner organs were raging and he wasn’t sure why. Hannibal searched for her the whole evening until he found her on the arm of a man 15 years her senior. His hands were all over her and he could see, even from afar, that she wasn’t please with his groping. 

Her companion disappeared later that night and no one ever saw him again. He took the place next to her and could see the surprise in her eyes when she took notice of him. 

They drank and danced together that night and he brought her home and they promised to keep in touch after he spend the night at her house. There was a funny tingling in his heart when he saw her after that.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The third time he fell for her was when she murdered her patient.  
Her face was flushed and her white silky blouse was sprinkled with blood that wasn’t hers and he had never seen anything that beautiful before in his life.  
Her chest was rising heavy and her pupils were wide and black and he lost himself in her appearance that afternoon. 

Hannibal nearly lost control when he backed her up against her desk after the police had left that night and kissed her until she got dizzy from the lack of oxygen. At this point they had shared the bed of the other often enough to know what they wanted and needed of each other. 

When he fucked her on the flat surface of her desk that evening he pictured her covered in her patients blood and lost himself more than once as their flesh slapped together harder that ever before. They fell asleep on the couch in her office just next to the red spot of blood on her carpet. 

He had never seen anything that beautiful before.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The doors banged close after she left their flat in Florence to get some fresh air. Their fighting had become frequent by now and she couldn’t stand it any longer to be in the same flat like him. 

She hated when they fought, she hated when he argued and even more she hated that he never admitted that maybe he was the one responsible for their fighting as well as she was. 

She was sick and tired of the way they treated each other and she knew she wouldn’t be able to stand it any longer when it continued like that.  
Their marriage was a farce for the FBI, their act as a couple in love a show for Will Graham and their display of affection a lie for everyone to see. 

They had stopped sharing a bed long ago, had stopped sharing their thoughts and ideas of life, they even stopped sitting at the same table for their meals.  
Her heart ached for what they had before Will Graham stepped into Hannibal’s life, but she wasn’t granted that wish at all. 

Tears blurred her sight and she didn’t see the car coming.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pain shot through every part of her body as she tried to open her eyes and tried to move when she awoke a few days later in a quiet hospital room.  
Just the low beeping of machines and the light snoring of a person in a chair next to her bed were the only things she registered. 

When she finally had her eyes open completely she tried to recognise the person in the chair. He looked familiar but she wasn’t able to place the face completely.  
He looked handsome in his suit and loose tie, he also was wearing a wedding band on his finger. 

She searched her own hand for one too and saw a mark where she must have worn one just not long ago.  
She then spotted a necklace he was wearing with a smaller ring at the end. That must be mine, so she thought.

As she tried to shift her position on the bed he stirred in his sleep and also woke up from his slumber.  
Their eyes locked and she saw a deep affection in his eyes. He got up from his chair and was at her bed in an heartbeat. 

She carefully shifted to the side to make room for him, cautions for not ripping her tubes out. He slid into the bed next to her and she felt that they shared something that was very deep. He pulled her in his arms, careful not to hurt her and she buried her face in his chest.  
A name formed in her head, a name that may belonged to him, but she wasn’t sure. 

“Hannibal...” it was more a question than a statement and she looked up at him to see if she was right and this was really his name. At the smile that formed on his face she saw that she must have been right.  
“You remember,” he whispered and stroked her hair with his hand. He caressed the strands of her hair like she was the most precious thing to him and she wondered if they were husband and wife. 

“Your doctor told me you had an amnesia caused by the accident you had. Delia, I have never been so afraid before in my life. I don’t know if you remember, but.. you left because we fought.. again... and I feel responsible for your injuries. I don’t know how much else you remember, but I promise you, I will never let you leave like this again. I can’t risk to loose you Delia, I can’t. “  
She felt her heart beat faster at his words, words she somehow knew he never used before. Not for her.  
But she believed him what he was saying, believed him when the first tear slid down his cheek and believed him when he sobbed words to her that made no sense to her at the moment, but would make sense again soon.  
And one thing he said she knew was the most honest he had ever told her, one thing that had been true since the first time they met and would be true until death would part them.

As he told her “I never loved someone so much and so deep as I love you” she knew, even if they had fought before, everything would get better.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The nurse looking after Bedelia was surprised at the sight before her. The man that had called the ambulance and brought in his badly injured wife was now peacefully resting at her side next to her.  
He had terrorized the whole hospital wing with his worry for his wife, had nearly threatened the doctors until they thought about kicking him out. 

But now he was cuddled next to the small woman, all worries forgotten as she caressed his tired face with so much love it made her heart melt. 

She had seen a lot of worried husbands while working her shifts but never seen that just the one person could calm a raging animal like him just with her presence.  
Bedelia looked up at the nurse as she entered and returned the smile she received.

She could see in the face of the nurse that her husband hadn’t been easy to handle and the surprise now written all over her face was evidence enough for that.


	6. Nanny Headcanon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I posted some Headcanons so far on Tumblr. And they are getting longer and longer. So I decided to include them here as well.

(Sorry, I just watched the nanny)

Bedelia walked up to the big house and braced herself for another closed door.  
Instead she got out with a new job.  
As a nanny.  
As if her poor life of the suburb wasn't enough at the moment.  
If she hated anything more than her current job as a cosmetic saleswoman it was children.  
His three children were annoying and misbehaved at any occasion possible.  
Since their mother had died, there had been no other woman than the business assistant of their dad in the house, who probably hated children more than she did. 

Bedelia was about to hand in her letter of cancellation as the smallest one, Gracie, burst into tears and apologised for her misbehavior. Bedelia was moved with the child's emotion and took her in her arms  
The little girl told her she loved her that evening.

Bedelia tore her cancellation letter into pieces that evening and decided to stay.

Since then she begun to take a liking to the children, and she also started to take a closer look on their Dad.  
Soon she discovered he wasn't bad either. Not that he was just a millionaire, had good looks, no, he was also a very nice and kind man.  
They had their ups and downs, he once told her he loved her on their way back from Paris but took it back a few days later as the heat of the moment had cooled down. 

Hannibal and Bedelia fought on every occasion, the kids, their butler Niles and his Assistant constantly between them.

One evening their argument got so heated that they stood just centimeters away from each other and screamed at the top of their lungs.  
They could feel each others hot breath on their face and thats what did it for them. 

Their kissing turned into a marriage and twins soon. 

Now she is his Misses and the children loved her. All of them.


	7. Crib Headcanon

A Headcanon after I have seen this pic.

The cribs arrived in Florence just 3 weeks after she ordered them in her drunken state.  
Hannibal opened the door and was surprised to find the delivery guy out of breath and with 2 huge packets in front of the door.  
He signed the papers and they were brought inside the hallway.  
Bedelia, curious what all the rustling was about and came from, got into the hallway as well and studied the scene in front of her.  
Hannibal, just reading the description, noticed her and raised a questioning eyebrow. “What are these for?” He asked curios.  
Maybe he hadn’t noticed something?  
“Uhm…maybe I ordered them while drunk..” she stammered and went red from head to toe.  
Hannibal smiled.  
“So, how do you think we should use them? Or do you want to send them back?”  
Bedelia stood in the hallway, at a loss for words. She was embarrassed to no end and dreaded he would hold this to her for all their life and make fun of her.  
Hannibal was not as mean as she thought. He went to her, took her in his arms and began kissing her, from her lips, to her neck to her shoulder and again back up. His lips caressed her ear as he spoke “Or we can fill them with what they are normally used… ”

It didn’t take them long to finally use them and put them up in the spare room, now one side decorated in yellow and one in a light green.

“How did you know we would need two at the same time?” Hannibal wondered and caressed the belly his twins were growing in.  
Bedelia just shrugged and gave him a chaste kiss on his lips.


	8. Getting caught Headcanon

  
  
  


Gillian opened her laptop on the small desk of her hotel room to check what her pr-manager had told her.  
She was worried that the message left on her mobile phone was true, that someone had seen and that their cover was blown.  
Anxious she waited for the page to load, seconds that felt like hours until -finally- she saw what they meant.  
There he was, her boo, photographed as he went into the wedding ring manufacture where they had selected their wedding bands not long ago. They had to be fitted and she had told him to fetch them. She run her hands over her face and sight deeply.  
Why hadn’t she sent someone else as always? Everyone could habe picked them up, why had she told him to do the task?  
A smile crept on her face and she shut down her laptop again.  
Her mobile phone was next to her and his number was on shortcut 3, just after piper and home.  
It just took one ring for him to pick up.  
“Don’t be mad!” was the first thing nearly shouted into the phone on the other end of the line. “I thought I could do it on my own, I never thought someone notice when I wear a cap… Gil..” he stuttered, an indication that he was clearly nervous.  
A soft laugh on the other end of the phone relaxed him immediately.  
“All is fine babe. But as a little punishment you explain this to all the fangirls out there going crazy right now. Think of something. Love you,” she hung up the phone smiling mischievously.


	9. Safety first

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal enters his new career rather unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Originally was posted for the [Hard at work Challenge](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/HanniCreative_HardAtWorkChallenge) but i couldn't let it stand alone like this ;)

The water was pleasant and warm, the sun shone down on her and gave her skin a slight darker note. Her hair blonde hair seemed lighter in the sun and she had grown it longer since the last time he saw her.  
The Pool at her property was well hidden from any sight from the small path leading to her house, surrounded by small trees. It took him years to find her, she changed her name, left the country and was nowhere to be found.

She had done a good job in hiding, may it be hiding from him or anyone else, but now he had finally found her in Portugal, on the south end on the Algarve. Hannibal had imagined her with someone when he saw her new house, and had checked if there was someone in her life, but hadn’t found any trace of a husband or lover.  
It was her 23rd lap already, he wasn’t sure how many more she would do, but he wanted to join her in the water. The heat of the last days had taken his toll on him too and looking for an opportunity to get to her unnoticed was hard work. But the pull towards her wasn’t any less then the last time they had seen each other, now 8 years ago, and he would risk a lot to be with her right now. His desire for her had never faded, the thoughts of her, of her body and of their time together in Florence.  
He shed his clothes down to his boxers, and waited until she dived in the opposite direction again to get into the pool unnoticed and surprise her.  
Hannibal walked the short distance from his hiding place over to the pool ladder and glided inside. She just spun around on the other side of the pool and dived back to the side where he was standing and waited. It might seem a bit creepy to surprise her like this, at least they hadn’t seen each other for the last 8 years, but he was confident she would be as happy to see him as he was glad he finally found her again.

She dived past him, not noticing that he was standing there and he used the moment to grab her at her hips and pull her out of the water.  
Bedelia gasped and may as well gulp down a bit of water in surprise when two strong hands circled her waist and hauled her to a warm and broad chest.  
She turned around in the arms that held her steady and a squeal of surprise escaped her lips as she recognized who had so rudely disturbed her exercise.  
“Hannibal..” she breathed his name and was immediately silenced again with his mouth on hers.  
He couldn’t hope for a better reaction on her side, she seemed quite happy to see him the way she responded to his kiss.  
Her tongue glided against his top lip begging for entrance while her arms sneaked around his neck to draw him closer to her.  
Hannibal’s hands couldn’t stand still a single moment, he had to feel her, map out her body, took in the changes it made over the last years. They had to break their kiss to get some air into their lungs again. She snuggled up to him, her warm, soft breasts and wet body pressed against his and he could feel her nipples harden at his chest. He admired the way she looked once more, her hair wet and all over her back and the dark green bikini she wore. Hannibal had to control himself as much as possible to hide his own arousal as long as possible.  
“God, I’ve missed you”, she told him, trying to breath normal again. Her hands caressed the hair at the nape of his neck, she noticed he had grown it since the last time they had met.  
Her body pressed against his and she could feel his hard cock against her belly.  
“And I am not sure, but it seems you missed me too...” her mischievous grin was all it took for him to pick her up and settle her against the side of the pool. Her back pressed against the hard stone made a nice contrast to his soft and warm body. She wrapped her legs around his hips and settled directly against his cock, rubbing it with her middle. Hannibal groaned and buried his face into the crook of her neck. 

“I never not missed you... I miss you when I wake up, I miss you during my day, I miss you when I go to bed alone...” he had confessed things like that often to her when they were alone, buried deep into each others embrace and drunk on each other.  
She found his lips easy, captured his with hers and nipped on his lower lip. His fingers quickly loosened the straps of her bikini top and his big hands covered her breasts without letting her down. He pressed her further into the wall, letting her feel his erection now, let her feel what she did to him every time.  
Hannibal’s thumps circled her nipples, played with them and finally his mouth sucked on her left nipple and bit down on it slightly.  
She threw her head back and a deep low moan escaped her throat. He loved the noises she made, loved the way her normally controlled appearance crumbled into pieces when he started his quest to make her come all over again.  
Her hands travelled down between them and she freed his hard cock out of his boxers and just pulled her bikini panties aside. He knew she would be wet already and not just because of the water around them. The tip of his cock brushed trough her fold and he pushed deep inside of her when there was loud yelling coming from the house. 

“Maaaam? Mama?” 

Before they could do anything there was a boy standing on the edge of the pool, not more than 8 years old.  
Hannibal nearly got a heart attack as he saw himself in the features of the boy in front of him. He still pressed Bedelia against the pool and let go of her the instance he figured out that this boy clearly was his son.  
Bedelia readied her bikini top again as the young boy began to speak: „Mama, who is this? What’s he doin and where is Rufus and when there is supper?”  
Hannibal chuckled at the way the young boy spoke, he had had the same habit to speak without any pause when he was younger.  
“Good evening young man, “ Hannibal addressed him formal. “I am the new life guard your mother hired. I was just showing her the right behaviour in a pool in a case of emergency.”  
Bedelia had a hard time to supress a laughter. Hannibal the Cannibal a Life. Guard.

 

He had the ability to calm himself in a very short time. That was a great advantage right now since the boy was eager to learn how to rescue people, make a mouth to mouth resuscitation and how to haul people out of the pool.  
It was already dark when the boy, who’s name Hannibal learned was Matteo, was finally satisfied and believed Hannibal’s new role in the household du Maurier.  
He was invited inside, and he was happy no one asked for his clothes until Bedelia discreetly showed him a spare room stacked with clothes exactly in his right size.  
He had to asked her about that later, ne noted for himself. 

Supper was served soon as the kid had to get to bed soon. He already was past his bed time and was getting cranky.  
Hannibal viewed the interaction between Matteos mother and him in nearly complete silence. He was fascinated of the way she handled himself in Kid form and had to supress a chuckle every now and then when the resemblance was too much for him to stay calm.  
Matteo went to bed without much struggle, taking his kitten Rufus with him. Bedelia just left the bedside of her son after she read him a good night story and now stood in the door to watch him sleep soundly in his bed. The hallway light castes a soft glow on his face as Hannibal stepped behind Bedelia and put his arms around her middle.  
“I think you figured out already that he is yours?” she asked in a soft voice not to disturb Matteo’s sleep. “I have. Care to explain?”  
“Come with me and I will tell you the whole story.” She pulled him with her to a cosy balcony stuffed with big lounge chairs and it seemed that out of nowhere a bottle of cooled white wine and two glasses appeared.

They sat down on one of the chairs together, he pulled her in his lap and she cuddled against his chest.  
These were rare times when they had been clingy like that. The first weeks in Florence had been like this, after their wedding and sometimes in between when Will Graham hadn’t been there yet.  
She pulled a plush blanket over them both and began to explain that she already knew she was pregnant the moment she packed his bags in Florence. She had followed him trough the press, had read about his supposed death and grieved while holding the little infant in her arms.  
She had moved again and again until no one knew where she lived now, had changed her name to her mothers maiden name and brought her son into a well secured home.  
“Do you intend to stay this time?” she asked him at the end of her explanation. Her nose nuzzled the stubble on his cheek while she waited for him to answer. She knew he had no where to go instead of here. Will Graham was long dead and as far as she knew there was no chance for him to go back to the US either.  
He pulled his left hand he was holding her with out from under the blanket. She hadn’t noticed it before, but now she could clearly see the golden, well known wedding band he was wearing.  
She gasped and pulled his hand to her lips. 

“After all this time?” she asked him and looked him directly into his golden eyes.  
“Always,” he replied with a soft smile playing around his lips.


	10. Coming to Port

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shipwreck Sanni meeting Comte Rochefort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am an actor in a pirate acting group myself and this came over me in a drunken night after seeing the gifs of Mads as Rochefort.

When Shipwreck Sanni first stumbled from her ship, drunk as she could possibly be, after they set into port she met the famous Captain Rochefort in one of the Taverns. She wasn’t able to understand his french but they didn’t need any words after enough rum.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sanni lured him into the tent she slept in and shed layer and layer of clothes she wore in front of him without any word spoken. Her breasts spilled out of her corset and his hands cupped them immediately. Soon her screams were heard all over the port and his followed just seconds after.

When he woke up the next morning there were just his undergarments left. Her ship and all his belongings he carried with him were gone.

He swore revenge as he made his way to his own ship, setting sail onto the sea.

His crew soon took bets if it really was just out of revenge he followed her.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Every time he found her trail she was just gone a few nights when he reached the port she was last seen. He raged, drank and often ended in a cell during one of this nights. It was so frustrating for him to have her in arms reach but not to be able to get to her at all.  
She hid well, often sending her ship to a port without boarding herself, just to wait if he had received the last hint to where she was going next. She then followed him through the port, sat at another table in the taverns and watched him.  
She knew he had no clue she was there with him, he wouldn’t be so calm if he knew.  
She had heard of the morning after she left him and wasn’t surprised of his reaction.  
He made great efforts to follow her, going from port to port without a clue, just with mere guesses where she could be.  
He just had his goblet refilled with wine when he felt strange compared to other nights in this tavern. He felt as if he’d been watched.  
He turned around just in time to see a red cloak escaping through the door and was to his feet in seconds.  
His goblet forgotten he took after the person in the cloak. But with leaving the tavern the first problem hit him. Left or right?  
She would turn left, he thought, not knowing where this came from, but headed left to reach her. He was positive she was the one leaving the tavern, he would recognise her red cloak everywhere.  
So he got into a light sprint, urging through the people in the streets to find her track.  
In his hurry he could have run past her without noticing, had he not caught her gaze. She had shed her cloak and was just in her blouse and trousers, belt and boots. His breath caught in his throat a moment before he stopped and went over to her in a slower walk.  
He was a bit afraid that she would run again, that he had to chase her for month again until he could see her beautiful face.  
But she also stood, rooted to the spot until a passersby collided into her slightly and shook her out of her trance.  
His steps grew faster again, he wanted to reach her so bad and then…  
What would he do if he reached her? What would he say, what would he ask her?  
He stopped again, halfway through to her and she wondered what was wrong. Had she done something that changed his mind so suddenly that he wouldn’t meet her anymore?  
She waited a few moments before she decided it didn’t matter who came to whom. So her feet began to move on their own carrying her body to him.  
And before she knew what she was doing her arms looped around his neck and brought him down for an earth shattering kiss.

The first rays of sunlight danced over her naked body when she woke up the next morning in a comfy bed.  
Her hand searched for the warm body that was there the whole night beside her only to find the bed empty.  
Hastily she jumped out of bed, looking over to the stool where she had left her clothes last night.  
“That Bastard…” she muttered as she realised he had had his revenge and left her with nothing except the sheets around her body.  
As she draped them around her body and wanted to leave the room to get to her ship to dress properly she saw something dangling from a little gold chain on the door knob.  
It was his captains ring, for her to wear on a chain.  
A smile spread on her face as she put the necklace around her neck and touched the big ring attached to it.  
“I will”, she whispered into the silence of the room, knowing that wearing his ring would make her his.


	11. 3 times Hannibal couldn't stand Bedelia and one time she didn't have to stand at all.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prompt from Bedelia-du-badass, she harassed me into doing this one.  
> And it went a little bit out of hand and is very long for a prompt.

3 times Hannibal couldn't stand Bedelia and one time she didn't have to stand at all.

1.  
There were days when Hannibal wasn’t able to stand his colleague Bedelia du Maurier. He normally liked her for her manners, for her immense amount of knowledge and for her way to think, but there were times like now where he wanted to rip her apart, piece for piece and slowly, oh so slowly, let her bleed to death.  
They had met during her first semester at the University of Paris, he older than her, but she able to figure out things as fast as he could and bypassing every other student of her class in no time.  
He was her tutor, he had tried to tell himself that all she knew was because of him, but he had to admit that it was her own high IQ and fast way to learn that she, instead of him got awarded with the price of France most regarded psychologist paper and now was standing on a stage, rambling her thanks off to everyone.  
They had worked on the idea together at first, but soon he had dismissed it because he thought it wasn’t worth it. But she had developed the idea into one of the most promising ways to threat a patient.  
It was the most regarded thesis since Freud, as he was told from their Professor. Hannibal grid his teeth together and barely managed a forced smile.  
Hannibal made his way over to her, her beaming smile not setting right with him and the attention she got too much for him to take.  
“Hannibal,” she greeted him politely, touching his arm with her hand. She had become clingy lately even if they both agreed to just be friends, sometimes with benefits. It disturbed him and she took the opportunity and his lack of attention to kiss him on his cheek. He jumped a little, bringing some space between them. 

Who was she to touch him?

“Thank you Hannibal. As I said up there, “ she gestured to the small stage, “I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for your brilliance and help. If you like we could celebrate… a bit more private afterwards?”  
His face morphed from mere friendly to such a disgusted look that it was her turn to take a step back. She wondered if she had done something wrong, if there was something she said or if there was something other that bothered him.  
“Hannibal...” she breathed as he pulled her close out of no where and his lips brushed her ear shell.  
“Stuff that fucking price into your cunt but leave me alone with your shit,” he growled dangerously.  
As the other attendants approached her afterward they noticed that her first wave of happiness had faltered and was replaced with a sadness they couldn’t place. 

Yes, Hannibal couldn’t stand her sometimes. But he denied that he also liked her sometimes. More than it sat right with him. 

 

2.  
Even in our modern world it is still customary for families of old blood to promise your son or daughter to that of a similar privileged family.  
And since the du Mauriers were one of high prestige and standard Hannibal, as a Lecter and as a stepson to Lady Murasaki, found him invited to the engagement party to one of the most promising relationships made by old contracts.  
The engagement party of François de Marcy and Bedelia du Maurier would be held in the garden of the bride to be, as it was the normal tradition. Attending for him was not mandatory, but he wanted to see her either way. She had left a note in his invitation, a note saying that even if he was invited she wasn’t keen on seeing him. He understood after their last encounter that she just invited him out of politeness to their families. 

He decided to attend though, bought a gift and a big bouquet of flowers that all had a meaning she would clearly understand.  
The party was so typical elite that he wanted to throw up at all that prestige and pomp that was shown on just one evening. There were ice sculptures, a band, a dance floor, several tables with the finest food France could give and he wondered what the wedding would be like when the engagement party was so much over the top. Clearly someone wants to show the he is worth it, Hannibal thought as he spotted the celebrated couple.  
He knew François, they went to the same partys for a while until Hannibal was fed up with all their egoism and their snootiness. Hannibal didn’t attend from that time on, but he knew Bedelia still joined in sometimes, just to please her parents. That way she also had most likely met her future husband for the first time. He also knew that all this was not what she wanted. They had talked about things like this once, when they were tangled into messy sheets and post coital bliss set in and pillow talk sounded like a not so bad idea at all.  
She had told him she wanted it small, wanted someone she loved and -so god will- loved her too. She wanted a small nice restaurant, Italian food and their closest friends and family present. 

How foolish had she been? 

Sooner or later she was introduced to the de Marcy’s and met her fiancé. Sooner or later she had to fulfill her duty and make herself a proper du Maurier Lady and take the hand of someone with as much prestige as her family had.  
He couldn’t stand how she played the soon to be bride on the arm of this man who drank too much, ate too much and groped her way too much for Hannibals liking. Every man out of a cave would have more manners than he had.  
And she just smiled at his lame jokes, took it with a stoic smile on her face when he told again how many woman he had banged before he met his beautiful bride. With the last sentence he gave her a chaste kiss on her cheek and Hannibal noticed she had to fight not to throw up on the spot.  
He knew she had already noticed him and wasn’t pleased about that, but both of them were so polite to greet him and took his presents with delight.  
They shared a few polite words, making small talk about nonsense until her future husband excused himself to refill his always too empty glass.  
“So, that’s what you want, mh?” he clearly mocked her, Bedelia could tell. He was the only one who knew what she really wanted, what her heart ached for and this whole charade was clearly not to her liking.  
“Don’t start a fight tonight Hannibal. I can’t take any more shit and I certainly don’t want to fight with you because you are the only normal one here, as much irony as it is.”  
Hannibal noticed she looked exhausted, now noticing the dark circles under her eyes and the greyish look on her skin.  
François arrived back at her side that moment, immediately placing his hand so low on her back that she tried to wiggle out of his grasp and get a bit of space between her and her future husband. 

Bedelia smiled a tired smile and with a polite gesture asked Hannibal if he would be a dear and leave her and her husband alone for a minute to talk.  
He excused himself and wandered off to the bar, not leaving them both out of sight. He couldn’t place the bad feeling he had every time François hand wandered on her body. Even if he still was decent enough not to be too offending.  
Bedelia led her fiancé into a small unoccupied pavilion near their guests but out of hearing site. She pushed François away as he tried to kiss her, clearly her intention to search for a silent place differ a lot from his. 

“If you ever, dear Husband, try to touch me again, I dare you to have a good life insurance. Because maybe we are engaged, but that doesn’t give you the right to touch me the slightest bit. You keep your hands at your side or you won’t have them much longer. “  
Hannibal, whos curiosity took over, now near enough that he could hear their whole conversation realised that they were fighting  
“Storm in paradise,” he thought until there was a ‘thud’ and a female groan and Hannibal realised that they not just were fighting.  
Hannibal’s blood began to boil as he heard François hiss at Bedelia “You may not like to be touched, but if you don’t like it, that’s not my problem, you know. I will be your man soon and for the fucking sake of your broke family you will do what I want, is that clear to you?”  
He couldn’t hear her reply but soon they both emerged out of the pavilion, his arm around her waist again. He could see that her back hurt with every movement, that François must have pushed her hard against the wood of the pavilion to make a point.  
Her smile was back on when they reached their guests again, laughing, talking and acting as if nothing had happened.  
Hannibal’s and Bedelia’s gaze just locked one time again that evening and her eyes filled with tears to the verge of spilling.  
He couldn’t stand her that evening, couldn’t believe she would scarify herself for the wellbeing of her family. He wished he had followed her request not to attend that came on the note with the invitation. 

The news of their cancelled engagement 4 month later wasn’t unpleasant though. 

 

3.  
Bedelia had moved to Baltimore after that. Her family had raged about her departure, about the way she behaved and about her foolish idea to become a psychiatrist, even if she finished her study best of her year and with every possible award.  
She hadn’t spoken to them for a long time now. And a lot had happened.  
Bedelia opened her own office, became more successful with every patient she had. She also published paper after paper, one more brilliant as the other. He watched her development in awe, moved to America as well and started his work in his own office and in forensic psychology at the FBI.  
It took them a lot of time to develop a sense of trust and understanding for each other again. They were colleagues now, meeting occasionally at dinner partys and gatherings, exchanging a few polite words.  
Bedelia had already closed that door to her imagination where she and Hannibal would be friends as they once had been. So one could say how surprised she was as Hannibal seeks her out to be his psychiatrist. 

Their session started slow, it was a lot of taking advantage of things they said in the past, a slaughtering of each others knowledge about one another. They both pulled at each others strings and tore piece after piece of their own minds apart. 

It took some time to settle into a comfortable pace with each other. But they found a rhythm, and their dance begun.  
He came to her every week, came into her home, into the dark cave she called an office and sat there on her opposite and told her about Will Graham.  
He had figured out that she wasn’t very keen on that man, but his interest in Will Graham was so much more than she could guess, so he told her about him on every possible occasion. He told her how the empath solved the cases, about his ability to think himself into the murderer and about their work together. He told her they probably could be friends.  
Bedelia let out an unladylike snort and rudely interrupted him. “It’s nice when someone sees us, Hannibal. Or has the ability to see us. It requires trust. Trust is difficult for you. Hannibal, you cannot function as an agent of friendship for a man who is disconnected from the concept, and you yourself know nearly nothing of it as well.”

Hannibal fixed his gaze on her and tried to figure out why she tried to keep Will away from him. “Will is my friend, and I think you should be more respectful than that to him.“ He was angry at her. On many occasions she had told him that his relationship with Will Graham was not a good one, that Will would betray their friendship on some part of their way.  
He wasn’t sure why she tried to manipulate him into ending his relationship with Will Graham but it was something that unsettled him. He began to think that maybe she was jealous about their relationship, that she maybe wanted him as a friend just for herself. But then he remembered that she told him that they were not friends. He was her patient. And a colleague, but in her eyes there was nothing more. 

He knew he wasn’t rational in his thinking that moment, and that also reflected in the answer he gave her. “You think you have seen all of me? You think you know me? You are wrong and you don’t have the right to judge me. This is my way, the only right one at the moment. And you have NO right to pull me onto your path.” He got up during his speech, fed up with all the nonsense she advised. He stood at the window as he heard her get up as well. Hannibal could hear a bottle uncork, could smell the rich red wine she was pouring into two glasses. And he knew she preferred to drink pink wine and not one of the bottles she opened right now. This was only for him and he relaxed when she handed him the glass. He knew their hour was over now, that he had passed a boundary he shouldn’t have passed. And that he had let her see more of the man under the veil that he liked now afterwards.  
She eyed him after she drank from her glass, still studying him and trying to figure out what just had happened. “Hannibal, I mean no harm, but there are reasons why I act the way I do. I want to save you from a betrayal you not want, I want to protect you and want you to see real friendship instead of the thing Will Graham is offering you. I want to show you the real concept of friendship.” 

Since she started the topic again and didn’t let go as he had hoped he intended to end that one for all. “I don’t want your friendship Bedelia, as you said your self, I am your patient and a colleague. Don’t try to squeeze in again like in University. It won’t work this time.” He set down his empty glass on the small coffee table next to the window. His eyes searched hers for a last time before he would leave and as their gaze locked he saw the hurt in her eyes as he brought up the old topic again. He knew it had been a bad idea to consult her as his psychiatrist. He realised it had been a mistake to seek her out, even if she was good in her field, she maybe wasn’t good enough for him. They knew too much about each other to hurt on levels he was not comfortable with. 

And he figured out he couldn’t stand her at that moment. 

4.  
The soft tapping at his office door interrupted his thoughts and he wondered who would visit him at this hour of the day, it already was past 8 and his hours were long over.  
He got up from his desk, leaving his suitjacket over the armrest of his chair. Who ever would come by this late could handle him in just his dress shirt and vest as well.  
Hannibal was surprised as he saw who was on the other side of the door, she was the last person he had expected to see anytime soon. He already had thought about the things he had said to her, and had figured out he didn’t mean them that way at all. But now that she was here it would be all easier to let her take the first step into apologising.  
Bedelia tough had already made her own decisions regarding Hannibal and his behaviour. She won’t do this anymore. He was her only patient left after her attack and after her following retirement. A retirement he hadn’t accepted at all. 

His behaviour today was the last drop that brought her to the edge of her ability to control Hannibal. She knew who he was, what he was. She knew since their shared days at the University, since the man she had nearly married once had come home battered and bruised and had told her he was fine with it if she doesn’t wanted to marry him. That he would pay her nonetheless and he won’t be angry if she cancelled their engagement.  
Bedelia cleared her throat, looking around his office uncomfortable. She didn’t know how he would react to the words she had already formed in her head, to the things she wanted to tell him and to the outcome of all this. 

“Hello Bedelia,“ he greeted her with a soft smile, sensing how uncomfortable she was. “What brings the pleasure of your late visit,” he asked her as if he didn’t know already. Or thought he knew.  
“I won’t be staying long,” she answered, not returning his smile. So this was a serious topic she wanted to discuss, he figured out.  
“I am curious, what couldn’t wait until our next session?” He sat on the armrest of his chair, eying her from there.  
“Hannibal, we won’t have another session. I am no longer your therapist.”  
Hannibal’s eyebrows shot up in surprise and he asked her back: „May I ask why ?  
“Why? After today? Really? I think have reached the limit of my efficacy, I don't believe I can help you anymore if you won’t let me.”  
He crossed his arms in front of himself. “Are you giving me a referral?”  
Bedelia shook her head: “No, I am simply ending our patient-psychiatrist relationship.”  
She saw his chuckle before he asked: „You tried to end it before.”  
She began to feel uncomfortable in his presence already. “I am grateful for your persistence in engaging me after my attack. However, in light of everything that has happened with Will Graham, I have begun to question your actions - particularly, your past actions with regards to me and my attack. I simply don’t feel like I can do this anymore.”  
“Did you share these questions with Jack Crawford?” He asked her out of curiosity.  
“No. And nor will I, I would look just as guilty as you but perhaps that is what you intended?”  
“What exactly am I guilty of ?”  
“Exactly, I cannot say... I've had to draw a conclusion based on what I glimpsed through the stitching of the person suit that you wear. And the conclusion that I've drawn is that you are dangerous.”  
“So this is it,” Hannibal asked. Bedelia gave a slight nod, not knowing what would be the best next move.

Probably to get out of his office and hurry home as fast as she could. Bedelia hadn’t noticed that he had trapped her between his body and his desk until her lower back collided with the edge of the desk. Hannibal approached fast, lunged at her and pressed her whole body against the edge of the desk now. His arms were on her sides, blocking most of her ability to move and creating too much contact of their bodies. “Do you really think it’s so easy to leave me after all you know? After all I told you?” He could clearly see the fear in her eyes now, that was a good sign, that was something that he liked. A flame of anger flared in her eyes just seconds later and she pushed hard against his chest to get more room between them. He just moved so much that she could duck under his arms to get to the door. 

She decided it was best if she would get out now, get out and never come back to this place. Bedelia stumbled one step backwards into the direction of his door, but with each step she took backwards, he made one step forward. She had underestimated the distance to the door and slightly panicked when her back hit the door and he made another step towards her. He was intruding her personal space again and he didn’t stop inching forward until her back was pressed completely against the door.  
Her breath and heart rate had sped up and he could nearly grasp the tension between them. How should he handle her refusal, how was he able to handle that she dismissed herself and got out the easy way? “She won’t get out at all,” a small voice in his head whispered to him making his previous decision final. It shouldn’t be easy after all she had done, after all the times she had pissed him off and got away. 

That moment he draws a conclusion himself. She won’t get away this time, not anymore.  
“Hannibal,” she breathed out his name, heavy with fear. As he was standing near her there was another smell beside her fear that he detected. It was just a glimpse, a glimpse of her that he had in their younger years. Now with her back pressed against the door and him at the verge of snapping her neck he could smell a slight hint of arousal coming from her.  
Her smell invaded his nostrils, pooled down into his belly, fueling his own arousal. He knew how she smelled, how she tasted and she felt underneath him.  
And he figured out there was another way to destroy her than killing her.

Before she could escape through the door his body pressed onto hers and a fearful grasp escaped her throat. Hannibal took a last look at her dilated pupils before he pressed his lips forceful onto hers. Her hands tried to push him away as his mouth invaded hers, his lips pressing onto hers in a bruising manner, but he was too strong and just took her trashing hands and pinned them above her head.  
He let his eyes open, he wanted to savour every moment of his actions, burn them into his memory palace. Her body between his against his door, struggling for air, panting as he let go and the way the fear in her eyes changed to something different.  
“Oh god,” she breathed out heavily, her hands still high above her head and his already rock hard erection pressed into her belly.  
“So you still like the rough way I assume…” he chuckled darkly and pinned her to the door with more force than before.  
The air was pressed out of her lungs and she sucked in another breath before his lips came crashing down on hers again. This time his tongue brushed against her lips in a more gentle way, he already knew she had surrendered inside and he didn’t have to force her anymore. 

Getting her wet was a task he already had mastered in University and memory of that was still there and so he still knew what buttons to press to have her surrender to him.  
“You are such a sucker for pain,” he breathed into her ear, his mouth trailing a wet line down from her ear to the hem of her shirt, biting, licking and sucking on the tender flesh of her neck. As the first quiet moan escaped her he smiled into her neck and bit down hard on the left side of her neck, where her scar with all that sensitive flesh was. He would mark her as his, not just on her neck, he would make sure no one would touch her ever again that wasn’t him.  
Her head rolled onto her shoulder, enjoying too much what he was doing to her neck. It had been a long time for her without physical contact, and an even longer time since someone had brought her pleasure like Hannibal could.  
She knew she was crossing dangerous territory again, passing a border that she draw by herself for her own sake, but while his mouth assaulted her neck and went down to her collarbone all she could think of was his body pressed snugly against her. 

Hannibal nipped on her flesh, leaving small marks on his way from her neck to her collarbone, clearly enjoying the little moans coming from her. He knew this was her favourite part. The slow beginning until it would end rough and wild as she liked it. He knew it all too well.  
He was holding her hand up with both of his hands but he needed to feel her, touch her skin, and make sure this was real. Her wrists were so small he had no problem holding them up with just his other hand as his right drifted down her arm, caressing the side of her face until it reached the swell of her breast. Bedelia’s breath hitched in her throat as his fingers caressed the underside of her breast, feather light touches on her black silk blouse that set her mind in overdrive.  
This wasn’t about their fight, this certainly wasn’t about Will Graham anymore and she didn’t know why the tension so suddenly could shift from fear to lust.  
The coat she was wearing wasn’t making it easy for him to feel her body beneath all that fabric. In a skilled way he shed her of her cloak and carelessly threw it to the side and pinned her hands above her head once more. His lips pressed down firmly on hers again, sucking on her delicious upper lip. He bit down, just enough to crack the sensitive skin and draw a little drop of blood. As the liquid hid his taste buds his mind clouded with a desire he had forget existed. This had been their game back in the older days. Exactly this was why they could function together, why they managed to get along at all the time back then. Their play of dominance had reached a new step now, a new seriousness added to their once playful behaviour.  
His free hand palmed her breast completely now, feeling her hard nipple through the bra she was wearing underneath.

“So aroused already,” Hannibal murmured as he pushed the fabric of her blouse up and placed his hand flat on her rip cage travelling all the way up to her breast again. His finger slipped under her bra with ease, finding her hardened nipple and circling it with his finger until a moan escaped her throat again. His fingers then pinched it until a small hiss of pain followed the moan and he smiled down at her again. This was their design, a well performed dance made of pleasure and pain.  
His hips thrust forward once, he wanted her to feel that he wasn’t unaffected after all. Hannibal’s hard bulge in his pressed suit rubbed against her belly and sent a wave of desire down straight to her core. He certainly could smell her arousal by now, he knew exactly what to do to make her a shuddering mess.  
Hannibal rolled her nipple between his thump and his index finger, watching her face intensely for her reaction. He liked the way her face morphed when he was pleasuring her, especially now when it switched from fear to pleasure. 

“I want it off,” he said quietly and bunched up her blouse so he could slip it over her head. The silky blouse joined her coat on the hard wood floor, her upper body now only clad in her black lace bra. He licked his lips, a hunger awakening in him he hadn’t felt in a long time. His lips went down on her cleavage, his tongue darting out to lick the valley between her round and full breasts. This was his favourite spot, her skin had always been so soft here. And nothing had changed in all this years. It was his turn to moan now, his own arousal uncomfortable in his trousers, taking over all the space that was left. Hannibal left mark after mark on her breasts, moving her bra aside to suck in her dark hardened nipple drawing another, now deeper, moan from her. His name tumbled from her lips and he knew exactly what she wanted, what she couldn’t await to get and he was too glad to comply to her wishes as it was what he needed now too.  
Their lips found one another again, now both using tongue and teeth and moaning into each other’s mouth as he freed her breasts from the bra she was wearing while they were kissing.  
Her hips bucked against his, in deep need for more contact, but still with too much fabric between them. He took that as a sign to move further and bunched up her skirt around her hips leaving her just in her stockings, her adorable lace panties and her matching garter belt.  
He let go of her hands that immediately began working on the buttons on his vest and after succeeding in this task moving over to remove his dress shirt. He let her undress him, they had always been equals in their play and that was nothing that he wanted to change now. His dominance would be back soon and she knew that.  
Her small hands popped button after button open from his shirt and pushed it over his shoulders to have his chest completely naked in front of her. 

Age had done him good, she mused and run her hands through the patches of chest hair, slightly greying already. Her sharp nails raked over his abs as her hand moved down to his belt and trousers. Their panting breathes came out in sync, both breathing the same air thick with sexual tension as her fingers loosened his belt and popped open the button on his trousers. She palmed his erection with her small hand, his hard cock barely fitting in there.  
He had always wondered how such a petite woman could handle a cock like his without ripping into two halves. “Bedelia,” he growled out her name, done with her playing and wanted to have what so long had be denied to him.  
He knelt down in front of her, the smell of her arousal nearly overwhelming him and he couldn’t help him and pressed his nose into her pubic area. Her hands shot to his scalp immediately while his tongue darted out to try and taste if she had the same delicious taste as she had back in university.  
Hannibal was surprised about her taste, now a more mature than all this years ago. She still tasted sweet but also there was a note of matureness added to it. He pulled her panties down in one swift move, latching his mouth into her soft curls right away. His teeth scraped against her swollen clitoris sending shivers up and down her whole body and her head dropped back against the door behind her. 

Her nails scratched his scalp, pressing him further onto that sensitive spot until an animalistic moan escaped her throat and she lifter one of her leg over his shoulder to give him better access. She knew exactly what and how she wanted it, he knew that. His fingers trailed down her swollen lips and probed at her entrance. Her juices were already leaking out of her, and he wasted no time and inserted two fingers at once into her. The noises she made while his fingers were pumping in and out of her wet folds made him shiver in pleasure. He already could feel her walls clench around his fingers and inserted a third one into her until they hit the small rough spot near her cervix. She never had been very vocal when pleasured, small moans and gasps and sometimes his name tumbling from her lips were all that was heard when she came. But certainly things had changed as she moaned loudly into the silence of his office, her voice echoing back from the walls and stilled his movement for a moment to look up at her.  
Her cleavage was dotted red with hectic flecks, her lips parted and her cheeks a slight pink. Her full breasts heaved up and down with each deep breath she took and he was sure he had never seen anything that beautiful before. His mouth latched back at her clitoris, now never breaking their eye contact and his fingers picked up a faster pace until he could feel her shuddering beneath him, her walls clenching and unclenching around his fingers.  
And he had to correct himself. As she moaned his name, so loud he was sure the neighbours on the other side of the street could hear and came on his fingers, her own hand raking through his hair and her eyes now halfway closed he knew that this moment, this sight before him was the memory he wanted to save forever in his mind. He had never seen anything more beautiful in his life, and he pitied himself for not noticing this beauty before. 

Hannibal removed his soaked fingers from inside of her and brought them to his lips, licking her juices and tasting the sweet scent of her.  
His boxer briefs had joined her clothes on the floor and he got up from the hardwood floor, one of her legs still hooked over his arm. Bedelia had to steady herself at the shift of position and could already feel the tip of his hard cock brush against her folds.  
“Hannibal… “ she murmured and their eyes locked again. “Please, fuck me already,” she begged him, pushing her hips forward so that the tip of his cock slipped through her folds.  
“My pleasure my love,” he smiled down at her and pressed his lips onto hers before pushing into her in one swift move.  
He swallowed her moan with his mouth, savouring her taste and let the taste of her mouth mix with the taste of her pussy.  
His other hand sneaked around her other leg, lifting her up, holding her steady and supporting her while the door began to rattle with each deep thrust. He wasn’t sure how he had survived this rush of pleasure as he was young, he couldn’t remember that it felt so good, so much more intense as when they were young. Hannibal bit down on her neck, with every intention to mark her, as he continued to pound into her furiously, heading towards his own climax in big steps. One of his framed art pieces beside his office door fell to the ground with a loud bang, but that didn’t disturb them one bit. 

His cock filled her to the brim, a comfortable ache between her legs and she felt her second orgasm approach. The hard door in her back, the wood scratching her back added another friction to her senses she had to deal with. No one had made her come like he could since University and she wasn’t sure if what they did was healthy but she knew she was alive because of their attraction and of their way to function this good during sex.  
And she sure as hell would continue if that saved her life.  
Her serious thoughts were yet disturbed as she was overwhelmed with a second orgasm that hit her so surprisingly fast that she had no other way of releasing it than to scream it out.  
Hannibal could feel her walls clench around him once more, now stronger than the first time and he knew that would be his undone. Her walls milked his cock he felt his balls tighten, and he emptied himself into her with a loud growl and her name spilling from his lips as he spent every drop of his cum into her.  
“Bedelia,” he whispered as he let her down carefully his now soft cock slipping out of her followed by his cum that now was dripping down between her legs, her legs that in this moment merely were able to support her. Their eyes locked and there was a silence between them that felt awkward, but on the other hand not and he came back to his senses and offered: “Come, let’s get cleaned up.” He smiled at her then and a sudden feeling of anticipation rushed through her. 

She smiled back at him as he led her to his private bathroom, into his big walk in rain shower and enjoyed every moment of his attention as he cleaned her up under the hot steam of water.  
Something had shifted between them again, something they have had before replaced his urge to snap her neck now. Now his only attempt was to mark her neck, to taste it and to feel the soft flesh and her pulse beneath his lips. 

No, this time the feeling that he couldn’t stand her had been replaced with her actually didn’t need to stand.  
And he found it good this way.


	12. Your face is everywhere I go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This should have been a small fluffy prompt with a happy ending. 
> 
> Beware. 
> 
> It turned out nothing like that and it broke my heart.  
> I am sorry for this.
> 
> Lyrics are from Passenger: "Let her go"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Well you only need the light when its burning low_  
_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_  
_Only know you love her when you let her go_

 

Hannibal woke up with a jolt and sat straight up in his bed. The air around him was chilly and his harsh breath came out as white puffs in the ice cold air.  
Her face. It was always her face that haunted him in his sleep.  
Even on the other end of the world she still was haunting him in his dreams, and followed him everywhere he would go. 

 

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_  
_Only hate the road when you're missing home_  
_Only know you love her when you let her go_  
_And you let her go_

 

He regretted his decision to leave her the first night without her.  
He missed her warmth, her body pressed to his as he spooned her or her head on his chest while she slept peacefully in his arms. And now, mere 8 month after he left her behind in Florence he was not able to sleep more than 3 hours until it was her face in his dreams that kept him awake. He craved her presence more than anything other in his life. 

After the fall from the cliff he was now on the run again.  
He had to learn the basics again, how to survive, not to raise too much suspicion and how to afford a life without his luxury. He took what he needed the first weeks murdering his way through Europe but realized he would draw too much attention with this. Even if that had been the only way to distract himself enough not to have to think about her.  
So he started to keep a low profile, and now was where he was: In a small one room hunting shack high on a mountain in Switzerland. Blissfully the owner had left it well stocked and he could live here until the winter would come. He had enough tinned food, enough dried bread and the snow provided enough water. The plainness of this house mirrored his feelings as he sat on the small chair in front of the even smaller table in the corner, staring into his empty glass of water, wondering how much longer he could take all this.

 

_Staring at the bottom of your glass_  
_Hoping one day you'll make a dream last_  
_But dreams come slow and they go so fast_

 

As he shot up from his bed this night his back was wet with his own sweat like every other night for the past weeks and month. His eyes were heavy and his body ached for a full nights sleep. He rubbed his raw hands over his sunken in face and took a few deep breaths before lying back on the bed again. He would try to get some sleep.  
But it wasn’t granted to him. Not tonight. Not in the following nights.  
The only regular thing was her. And her face was everywhere.

 

_You see her when you close your eyes_  
_Maybe one day you'll understand why_  
_Everything you touch surely dies_

 

She always haunted him in his dreams; he also often thought he had heard her voice when he spoke his thoughts out loud in his shack to break the silence. He imagined her answering, laughing about his jokes and sitting on the rug with him at night in front of the fireplace. When he was hunting once, he imagined her between the trees and chased the image of her until the night broke and he realized his brain had once again played tricks on him  
And when the night came it became worse.  
When he got to bed and lied down he could feel her weight dipping down the small mattress and her naked body slipping under the sheets with him.  
He could feel the small kiss on his lips that she gave him every night before they snuggled up and slept like this the whole night.  
He imagined her small hands combing through his hair as they made love while sinfully touching himself. 

 

_But you only need the light when its burning low_  
_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_  
_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_  
_Only hate the road when you're missing home_  
_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_Staring at the ceiling in the dark_  
_Same old empty feeling in your heart_  
_Cos love comes slow and it goes so fast_

 

He tried his best to ignore the hot tears falling from his eyes some nights when the loneliness hit him too much. He hid his wet cheeks in the rough fabric of his pillow and let them fall until his sadness lulled him into a short sleep.  
His sobs echoed from the cold walls and he knew he had to do something, had to let her know, had to find her, and had to be with her again. He could feel himself break every day that he had to spend without her and he knew he wasn’t able to hold back any longer, to hold back his feeling, his love and his longing. 

 

_Well you see her when you fall asleep_  
_But never to touch and never to keep_  
_Cos you loved her too much and you dived too deep_

_Well you only need the light when its burning low_  
_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_  
_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_  
_Only hate the road when you're missing home_  
_Only know you love her when you let her go_  
_And you let her go_  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bedelia had noticed the rugged figure on her property a few days earlier. He wore a dark green cloak, with a big hood and a few numbers too big on his frame like the rest of his attire.  
She had spent the following evening on her window again, looking out for nothing in particular, just trying to slay time.  
Time she didn’t admit she could spend on something useful, but couldn’t bring herself to. Not after another rough night.  
The huge grandfather clock chirmed 3 times, alerting her that if she wouldn’t head to bed now, the sun would rise again soon.  
She threw a last glance in the direction she had seen the man a few days ago, not sure what she was hoping or waiting for. 

After changing into her nightdress she made a last round around her small house to check her doors and windows.  
A scratching on the back porch alerted her senses and she stood at her door a few moments to hear if she should be worried. But it was silent again.  
A small sigh escaped her lips and she rubbed her tired eyes with her hands and got to her bedroom.  
Bedelia stared at her ceiling until the clock had chirmed 6 times. No sleep had come to her that night. Again.  
She blinked back the tears of sadness and exhaustion. 

She should be happy. Her new life should have freed her from old habits, from old feelings and from the memories of old companions that had accompanied her until then.  
But instead loneliness had gripped her mind and soul, had infected her heart and stole every bit of happiness left in her away.  
She hadn’t planned for that, by god, no.  
She thought leaving him behind would free her.  
Would help her to get back on track and even maybe tart working again.  
None of that had happened so far. 

She couldn’t sleep, there was no food that stilled her cravings and no bed could ease her exhaustion. Just he would be able to heal her broken heart, to ease her pain and to still her cravings for his presence beside her. Just to taste his lips one time, she thought as she tried to blink back tears that formed in her eyes again. Just once.  
On good days she had a few small hours of sleep in her chair by the window, staring out into nothing until her body gave in and took what it needed. 

This day wouldn’t be anything other than last. 

She tied her hair back and put on the robe that hung from her chair, not sure when she had brought it to the washing service the last time. Her hair had outgrown its style, 8 months without a cut had made it the longest she had worn so far.  
She threw a glance out her window, noticing that the snow that they announced finally laid its blanket over the garden. 

Bedelia turned her look away from the window to the half empty bottle of wine on the coffee table next to her chair, but forgot what she wanted when out of the corner of her eye she saw the figure now standing between the trees in the snow again.  
She tried to train her tired eyes for a clearer view, to maybe take a closer look on who was looking to her house, but wasn’t awarded with that.

Until the wind did her the favor to catch under his hood and blew it off his hood.

Her hands flew up to cover her mouth and tried to still the strangled cry that escaped her throat.  
Her bare feet crunched under the snow, let her slip, but not fall, her robe long open from her dash through her garden.  
The wind hit her face, reddened her cheeks and burned in her lungs until she reached the line of trees were she could see him stand in the snow.  
A smile spread on her face as she neared him, her heart warm again even in the cold weather.  
“Hannibal..” her shaking voice laced with happiness long forgotten spoke his name into the trees.  
Into nothing.  
His image vanished as her fingertips were about to brush his face.  
Bedelia sunk down into the snow, the wind tearing at her fragile form.

Her lifeless body was found a few days later when she didn’t answered the door for her weekly grocery delivery.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The rope was knotted the way it should be to make the breaking of his neck fast and painless.  
No extraordinary ceremony, no spectacle. 

Just his simple need to end his misery for good. 

The only thing left was a small note to confirm who he is, and that he loves her. Loves her too much to be without her.  
So much that the only way to escape is to let her go.


	13. Text Prompt: [text] Anywhere you can eat green eggs and ham, you can have sex.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked:  
> [text] Anywhere you can eat green eggs and ham, you can have sex., - Hannibal and Bedelia, please.
> 
> I have to admit I didn't got the Dr.Seuss reference at first, but it was fun when I (with a little help) figured it out :)

**Would you like to in a house?**  
Hannibal rolled onto his side, breathing hard. A small hand gripped his own and squeezed it lightly while the woman the hand belonged to also tried to regain her breath and heart rate.   
She curled next to his side and placed her head on his chest over his drumming heart. Her nose rubbed over the stubble on his chin and her lips pepped small kisses along his jaw line.   
He smiled and caressed her shoulder with lazy patterns until he felt his eyes grew heavy.  
They had become quite cuddly the last month, completely against their intention to keep their relationship professional and just release some steam every now and then. They lingered in bed more than necessary, he kissed her hello and goodbye and sharing a glass of wine after their sessions often ended with them tangled in her sheets. And they had really tried to keep their hands off from one another.   
But they were just human. And after they had tried, they liked it. 

 

**Would you eat her in a Box?**  
Her cheeks were already reddened, her lips parted and her hand tried hard not to guide his head to her clit to get her final release. He teased her since the first act of la traviata, the opera long forgotten and just the pure pleasure waving through her body.   
He had booked the box at the opera just for the both of them, as a little present for her upcoming birthday, he had said.   
Now she sat above the heads of hundred people that were listening intently to the actors and she was fighting hard not to cry out or moan to loud to rise any suspicious looks from other boxes or from the people on their seats.   
“God, Hannibal,” she moaned as his tongue licked over her clit a few times.   
He looked up to meet her eyes and she could feel him smile until he ducked under her ball gown again to continue his task. As the second act ended and the lights began to flicker on both doctors were engaged in conversation with other colleagues they had met by chance as one of the wives of her colleagues mentioned the healthy color of her cheeks. She threw Hannibal, who began to chuckle and wiped his mouth, a warning look and tried to give a proper answer. 

 

**Would you ride him in a car?**  
They made their way home from one of the many galas they nowadays were invited to. She was his Plus One most of the times or he hers, that made it easier for both of them to avoid questioning why they always attended alone. Or whey they would leave together.   
The gossip on both of them was a well-used topic in many conversations, speculations and also bets were there enough but no one could clearly say what they were to each other.   
It these fools would know that they didn’t know the answer themselves…  
Her car was brought out to the door and she climbed in the driver’s seat of her Jaguar C-X16, a tricky mission in her long gown.   
Hannibal slid into the passenger’s seat with ease, and they both headed off into the night.   
In front of his house she shut down the car and looked over to him. This was always a moment that decided what they would do, what they could do.   
Their eyes locked and it just took one swift movement for him to pull her into his lap and hike up her dress.   
She had to wait nearly 10 minutes afterwards to get the steam out of her car to see something again through her windows. 

 

**Would you like him on the tree?**  
He knew she hated hiking more than anything else, but somehow he had convinced her to go with him when he offered a small hunting trip into the woods.   
Her reward would be to know what he would serve her for dinner, so she didn’t complain much as he had picked her up early this morning.   
But she had imagined it quite different. Normally he would explain a lot to her about topics she hadn’t that much knowledge as she had.   
But today he was all quiet and only looked into the wood instead to her. She had imagined her back scratching against a tree while she would chant his name until no animal would come near the place again, and him pounding into her with her beloved roughness.   
“Whats the matter with you today, Hannibal? You seem awfully quiet?” She wondered aloud and caught his attention.   
He turned his head to her and studied her face for a few seconds before he got up from their hiding place and headed back into the direction where she imagined their car.   
He hadn’t spoken a single word when they arrived back in his home and he made her the rabbit stew he had promised her. 

**Would you, could you in the dark?**  
The rain already fell when they arrived at his home later that evening and also there was a slight rumbling in the far distance. The weather mirrored her feeling better than anything else this evening. After they finished their meal she helped him carry their plates into the kitchen and placed them in the dishwasher.   
Until now they just had shared a few simple words, nothing like they normally did. And it bothered her to no end that he hadn’t told her what was wrong with him today.  
So when she just was about to put the last plate into the dishwasher and the lights went out and the plate slipped out of her fingers she wasn’t surprised to find him snapping at her for smashing his good porcelain.   
But she wouldn’t let him get away with that, not tonight.   
She had gone hiking with him and had spent her whole day in the mud and was now pissed as hell that he made a fuss over one plate.   
They raged, they screamed and they fought like they had never before. In fact they never had raised their voices over one another. But every time there would be a first time.   
She headed out into the dark, realizing her car wasn’t at his place when the sky cracked again with lightning and another rush of rain poured down. 

 

**Would you kiss her in the rain?**  
He wanted to ignore the fact that she was out there, in the rain, soaking. He had slammed the door after her but now was concerned where she would go in the rain.   
He pulled his raincoat from the rack and threw it over, letting the front open and took an umbrella with him.   
It was pitch black outside and even the streetlamps couldn’t illuminate the streets to see where she had gone.   
But she couldn’t have gone far, so he hurried the street into the direction where she lives and after just a few minutes he finds her, huddled under the small roof of a store nearby. Her hair is plastered on her head and droplets of rain are dripping from her nose and chin and her lips are chattering.   
Even if she had worn practical clothes to go hunting, they weren’t the ideal attire for pouring rain.   
He had tried to fight his feelings for her for too long now, the back and forth hurting him and making him cranky. He wasn’t sure what has gotten into him that evening when he yelled at her for absolute no reason, but now, while standing in front of her and looking into her blue eyes everything was forgotten and the only thing existing in his world was she.   
His lips crashed down on hers and she didn’t need any other apology, any words or confessions of love. She knew.   
He could kiss, would kiss, and should have kissed her a lot earlier like this. 

 

**Would you, could you on a boat?**  
The waves splashed against the white luxury yacht in the harbor of Barcelona. After they had fled America and left Florence for good they had set sail to find a place where they could search for new identities, for a new home.   
Hannibal had just fixed them a mojito and added the last cubes of ice as she emerged out of the sun, just clad in a small dark red bikini. He definitely liked when they went to sunny places, which was for sure.   
She smiled as he handed her the cold drink and he watched her lips wrapping around the straw and sucking the cold liquor into her mouth.   
He had to gulp down the lump that formed in his throat to not jump her that exact moment. She knew what she did to him, that minx. Her hair flowed down her back now and she tossed it out of her face as she made her way back to the deck chairs where she had made herself comfortable.   
Hannibal watched her gracefully lay down again and putting her sunglasses on.   
He could see her exhale and relax again and decided he was granted a bit fun.  
He pulled out his phone and typed a text he had longed to write for a long time. The realization that they had nearly done all parts of Dr. Seuss “Green eggs and ham” with naughty intercourses combined with places and setting amused him to no end.   
So he typed “Anywhere you can eat green eggs and ham, you can have sex. Have we ever tried on a boat?”   
He could see that she picked up the phone and read his text the moment it hard chirped its tune.   
Small line appeared on her forehead, clearly she tried to figure out what he meant by that. 

He could nearly hear the penny drop and her crackling laughter felt like music in his ears. He nearly couldn’t react that fast as she was by his side, still laughing as she brought his mouth down to hers.   
“Would we, could we… on a boat?”


	14. [text] I am trying to think of a way to make alcohol cupcakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another prompt, this time from kikuniaaa on tumblr. 
> 
> If you want to leave a prompt, a message or just nice words you can find me here:
> 
>  
> 
> [KLICK](https://this-is-madsness.tumblr.com/)

The small chirping sound of his mobile phone on his nightstand and the notification light appearing on the front afterwards woke him up of his light slumber. He had put his book away and had shut off the small bedside lamp just half an hour ago when the soft tune ringed. Sleep was coming hard to him these days so he was wide awake at the first tune of his phone. He grabbed the phone and unlocked the screen that lit up the room in a soft glow. He wondered who would send him a text in the middle of the night.  
He opened the small envelope that appeared in his notifications and read the text message he just had received. “I am trying to think of a way to make alcohol cupcakes”  
Hannibal rubbed his face with his hands, now suddenly too tired to think about the extent of the message he just had received. A small chuckle escaped his throat, she certainly didn’t need his help with the task; he knew for sure she was able to do a simple thing like cupcakes herself.  
But even if he found her text silly he got up from his bed and climbed into his clothes again, but postponed the suit he had worn the day for a pair of jeans slacks and a blue button down shirt that could be worn over the slacks.  
As he headed to her house in his Bentley the sleep had completely vanished and was replaced with a mixture of annoyance and curiosity. She did that often nowadays, sending him texts in the middle of the night with tasks she believed only he could fulfill.  
He got out of his car and saw that the light in the kitchen was on, so he made his way directly to the side door of the kitchen. He knocked short, already seeing her through the glass.  
Bedelia turned to the door; her hands covered in dark dough and opened the door with her elbow to prevent the dough from sticking to the door knob.  
He suddenly felt a rush of emotion seeing her as homey as this. She had changed her normal suit or skirt to loose yoga pants and a low cut tank top that provided a view of her cleavage that he wasn’t granted often. She was a lot smaller than normal and he registered that her feet were bare, except that her toenails were painted a blood red. She was cute like this he thought and was glad he had come to help his damsel in distress.

She came up to him and stood on her tiptoes to welcome him with a small peck on the cheek. When had they become this domestic, he wondered? It must have happened somewhere between him helping her moving her furniture and buying a new mattress for her bed.  
“Hey,” she smiled up at him after she kissed him on the cheek. He wondered how many wine she already had consumed, she seemed more at ease this evening than she usually was. She guided him to her recipe and showed him her misery. She told him she would like to add rum and wine to the recipe but wasn’t sure how to add them without colliding with other ingredients. He noticed that in her oven already a plate of brownies was baking and the smell wavered through the kitchen. He inhaled and his mouth watered at the thought of warm chocolate brownies. “It’s the special ingredients that make them extra tasty,” she promised and smiled mischievously.  
He showed her how to add the alcohol, tasted the dough with her and stood behind her to guide her hands while mixing the dough. Her back was pressed against his chest and he could feel her warmth seeping through his clothes. His chin lay on her shoulder and her hair tingled in his nose every now and when she turned her head to him. Their lips were awfully close and he wondered if she would taste like the dough they just made. The smell of wine and rum was mixing with her scent and he couldn’t resist and brought his lips to hers for a small kiss. She tasted like the brownies she made and wine and he couldn’t stop the moan forming in his throat when he tasted all his favorite flavors together. 

Hannibal noticed her dilated pupils as he drew away after their kiss. He could see that the blue of her eyes was nearly all gone and her iris was so huge and black that he was reminded of the deepest ocean. He knew when he had received the text what her intentions were and her eyes betrayed her motives even more. She must be so aroused by now that she could come any minute due to his sheer touch.  
That was what he imagined though.  
She was about to fetch the brownies out of the oven when he could hear her hum a tune he couldn’t place, but he liked to watch her bend down low and open the oven door and how was it possible that her brownies smelled so good?  
She just placed them on her counter and Hannibal snatched one from the plate and took a big bite. She opened her mouth as if to say something, but the words didn’t left her mouth and she just smiled at him again when she closed her mouth.  
Why was she smiling so much today? He liked her smile though, but it was uncommon for her to look so happy and be in such a good mood like today.  
He ate the rest of the brownie with delight and snatched a second one from the plate she had placed them on. They really were delicious. She started to uncorked a bottle of wine for them and poured them both a good amount into glasses and handed him one. She surprised him again as she took a big gulp of the blood red liquid and placed the glass back down on the counter.  
She closed the distance between them and now stood directly in front of him. She was so much smaller than him, her head just reaching his chin. He glanced down at her and smiled as he noticed he could see her cleavage right down to her belly button. His eyes snapped up to meet hers again, his smile became bigger when he noticed that she had noticed he had gaze down her front.  
“How are you feelin?” she slurred a bit as she took the last step towards him and got on her tip toes again to place small kisses onto his jawline.  
“Great, just really really great,” her murmured and again couldn’t suppress his smile.   
“So, you are a horny when high?” she asked him and giggled while pressing her body against his.   
His eyebrows knitted together and he was wondering what she meant. “Horny when high?” he questioned her and it began to dawn on him what the special ingredients were. 

The puzzle pieces had fallen into place and he tugged her towards him a little bit more when he asked her “Really, Delia? Space Brownies? The last time we had them we were attending University.”

She shook her head and answered him:” Maybe the last time YOU had them you were still in University. They are on the menu here on a regular basis.”   
He shook his head, laughing at her statement. He thought he knew a lot about his prim and proper psychiatrist but this was really new to him. But he found it endearing. Also a thought formed in his head. Maybe he could use her good mood for some fun for himself. She made him horny and high after all.   
“So next you tell me we will go skinny dipping into you pool next,” he chuckled but hoped she would pick up his idea.   
And she really thought about that. Even if she owned the house a good while now she never swan naked, not even in her own pool. But maybe he was right and today was a good night to start. 

“You. Me. Naked. Pool. NOW.” She breathed huskily into his ear and spun out of his grasp to take off into the direction of the pool house.   
He took off after her, shedding piece after piece of his clothes like she did and scattered the floor with the pieces. Somehow she managed to hit the “play” button on her stereo and the soft voice of Otis Redding filled the high ceilings and echoed from the walls.   
It wasn’t loud enough though to silence her squeal when he finally ended their chase and caught her at the waist just a few feet away from the edge of the pool. 

She was completely naked by now and he had managed to shed his clothes completely as well. He pulled her into his arms and bent down to capture her lips in a feverish kiss.   
While still kissing her he brought them nearer to the edge of the pool until they were near enough that he could complete his plan. He picked her up in one swift move, broke their kiss and threw her into the water with a loud splash and a lot of water splattering over the edge.   
Choking and laughing at the same time she came up on the surface again and wiped her hair out of her face.   
“You mean mean man,” she tried to pout but couldn’t because she had to grin too much to make a serious expression.   
She splashed some water into his direction, and teased him to come into the water as well. After a good amount of water getting into his face he plunged into the water and chased her again. Bedelia tried to escape again, but wasn’t in it wholeheartedly, so she waited for him to catch up on her on the small stairs leading into the water. 

Her back lay on the last steps as he came up off the water directly between her legs. He made his way slowly up, like a predator stalking his prey. Her chest was flushed from her hysterical laughter before he had thrown her into the water and now got little flecks because of the arousal spreading through her.   
When his mouth was the same level as her breasts he ducked the bit they were under water to catch her nipple with his mouth and suck lightly on it. Her hands that had steadied her position until then shot up to his shoulder blades to hold him in place. Her back hit the steps and she sunk a little under the surface too and gasped as he captured her mouth under water with his and pushed his tongue into her mouth. 

Before they get lost of air he switched positions with her, he now sitting on the lower steps and Bedelia straddling his hips and feeling his erection brushing against her center.   
She gasped and wipes her hair out of her face again while searching for his lips and sealing them with hers.   
“I like a horny high you,” she spoke between kisses and ranked her fingers through his wet messy hair. She liked that too, his casual self, the Hannibal that shows up in this hot dress shirt and the form fitting but not too tight jeans. Just the thought of the shirt, showing his muscular chest and biceps drove her body nearer to his and rubbing herself more frantic against his erection. 

The warm water around them, her hot and aroused body and the comforting but sensual music made it hard for him to focus on anything in particular. The effect of her self-made brownies got more intense every moment and made it hard for him to focus on what to do.   
So he didn’t complain when they postponed the foreplay and she slid down on his hard cock. Bedelia steadied herself on his shoulders and brought her body up and down on him supported by her legs on the steps he sat on. The water splashed between their bodies, making the sensual effect even more arousing and he gripped her hips and brought his lower body up to thrust into her and meeting her halfway.   
She wasn’t expecting his thrust and came down hard on his cock, her husky moan echoing from the walls as Otis Redding sang his happy song. 

Oh yeah, happy they were indeed.   
High as a kite on her brownies, wine and sex it didn’t take long for her to reach a peak were she needed more friction, more contact to finally let loose and come.   
She brought his hand down between them and he knew her intentions and easily found her clit and rubbed it in the well-known patter she preferred. 

 

Their cries of pleasure mixed with the high pitched noise of her fire alarm from the forgotten cupcakes in her oven.


	15. 5 times he didn’t send the text and one time he told her in person

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the wonderful bedelia du badass for the never ending brainstorming to make the best possible story and for her way to keep me off from too much cheesiness ^^   
> I love u ^^

**5 times he didn’t send the text and one time he told her in person**

* * *

1.

He rubbed his face with his hands and stared at the screen of his phone. Again. And also again with her name in the header. How was he supposed to tell her without making a fool of himself? He never did foolish things. Never.   
But now he had to admit that she had been right. Again. And he knew he had to do something, to say something to let her know this was just one time that she was right.   
She had recommended this wine to him, a red wine, way too cheap to be good, and not from a vineyard he had ever heard of. He had declined when she had offered him a glass that evening after their first shared dinner and she was clearly offended when he refused to drink what she offered. Instead he said he rather would drink something more to his taste back home and left. She had handed him a still corked bottle of that wine and had asked him politely to take it with him and when he felt like it could taste it.   
That had been 2 weeks ago. And as if she had known his wine delivery was a bit late this month, he bottle she had offered was the only one left he could drink. So instead of wasting one of the expensive bottles of his wine cellar just for a glass to lull him to sleep better, he decided he would give her choice a try.   
The bottle was empty by now and the label peeled off the bottle to store it away to get a few bottles for himself when he knew where she got it from.   
And that was what he was doing. Asking her about the wine. Admit to her he actually liked it. A lot. 

“”Please tell me where you got that wine from. You were right, I like it a lot. “”

He took the phone into his hand and stared down at the line he wrote. How was he supposed to go to their therapy sessions again and see her triumphant look? She would knew she had been right all the time, she knew his taste damn well.   
He deleted the sentence he wrote again and threw his phone onto the table with a frustrated growl. No. No he would not write her.

* * *

2.  
Hannibal was staring at the mobile phone in his hands, the light from the screen illuminating his bedroom while he scrolled through his contacts to find the right number to send the text he badly needed to do. He already had wandered off into bed and had switched off the bedside lamp moments ago. But the thought that invaded his peaceful rest wouldn’t let go of his mind when he wouldn’t send the text immediately. Maybe there was too much wine buzzing through his system at the moment, but in his mind his actions made pretty sense.  
He found her name after a few scrolls, and hit the small envelope next to her name. 

“”I am sorry for referring Neal to you. Please know that””

He typed into his phone, staring at the few words for a moment. His brain seemed to realize it wasn’t a wise action to send that to her. He would tell her in person. Sometime.   
The words were deleted with a push of the “back” button and he set his phone aside on the nightstand.   
He knew he had made a mistake, knew he was responsible for her misery and for the possibility of losing her for good.

* * *

3\.   
She looked dazzling in her floor length bordeaux red evening gown as she glided over the dance floor in the small ball room. The dinner party of Dr. Johnson was great as always, and Hannibal had enjoyed himself a lot until he had seen her with her companion. They were having a good time, and Hannibal felt himself boiling with anger and also felt a hint of jealousy. He had invited her as his plus one but she had politely refused, again talking about their patient psychiatrist relationship.   
He should be the one twirling her around on the dance floor, he thought, because then they would be in synch, not like the sorry excuse of a waltz she did with her companion.   
She hadn’t left his arm the whole evening, while Hannibal drowned one glass of champagne after the other.   
No one had tried to pry her away from her companion so far. He took two flutes of champagne and approached her. His smile felt forced as he politely introduced himself to her accompaniment and handed her the flute of champagne. She let go of his arm and thanked Hannibal politely. It was etiquette that the patient had to approach the psychiatrist, even if they were also colleagues, so she had refrained from approaching him and explaining to him that her old, and very gay friend, announced his visit and she wouldn’t be so rude and leave him in her home when she had an invitation to a divine dinner party.   
Hannibal seemed a bit stiff and tense as he spoke to her, standing a bit too near and unnecessarily touching her every now and then.   
She decided she had to speak to him and could clearly see the surprise in his eyes as she asked him to dance with her.

He led her to the dance floor, a slow waltz playing, giving them the opportunity to focus on talking while dancing. She was good at a slow waltz, he figured out and her steps followed his easily and without any need for him to guide her. They were perfectly in synch when she spoke up and brought him out of his deep thoughts.   
“Hannibal, I am sorry, I should have told you I would attend with an old friend of mine. He and his husband are old friends from university and I couldn’t refuse his offer to accompany me.” She could feel his tense shoulders relax and his face showed his surprise. Instantly she felt him pulling her closer to him and maybe she had had a bit too much of champagne of her own because she didn’t comply.   
They had long crossed the border of their patient psychiatrist relationship and she could feel herself caring for him more than she should. His behavior this evening showed her that there may be something equal on his side too.   
Later that evening when they bid their goodbyes to the remaining guests she kissed his cheeks left and right like the whole group did and maybe she brushed the outlines of his lips a bit too close to his mouth. On his way home he had to refrain himself from going directly to her house. Her lips near his mouth had left a strong arousal spiraling through his body.  
He had felt this way before in her presence, but never had she made any move to let him know if they should once and for all leave the professionalism behind and act on their carnal feelings. 

He took out his phone and typed: “"I wish I could have you.”"  
Before he could send the text the cab arrived at his home and he shoved his phone back into his pockets to pay the driver. When he got into his home and made himself ready for bed the message he wanted to send was forgotten.

* * *

4  
He just had to look at her to see she wasn’t comfortable in his presence any more. She bit her bottom lip and looked away from him, drawing the sheets over her naked body. Hannibal sat naked on the edge of the bed, deciding what would be best to do in such a situation.   
It was their first session after the dinner party and the tension had been high since he had entered her home. He had been flirtier this day and she had played along while offering him wine from the moment he got in. Normally they would just share one glass when they were finished with the professional talk. It had felt more than making Smalltalk with her than their normal session. He had asked her about the friend she had brought to the party, if they had have a nice stay and what they had done during the visit, and she had asked him about work at the F.B.I. and how he felt about moving their conversation to her living room instead. She told him, it was just because the heating in her office wasn’t working properly, but he knew the heat that had arisen in their bodies wasn’t from the heater that wouldn’t shut off. 

She wanted to guide him to the living room but forgot her glass of wine on the table and turned so abrupt while walking that she collided with his chest because he wasn’t paying attention. He had been deep in thought over the way their session was heading today as her body collided with his and the look in her eyes as she was pressed against his chest had been enough for him to –finally- crash his lips down on hers.  
And now he felt himself in the misery of the prospect that he didn’t know if he should stay or if he just should leave. Her actions were speaking clear to him, her mind was clear again and she was already regretting their sexual encounter. 

He sighed and rubbed his hands over his face. 

She had turned her back to him and if he hadn’t listened he might didn’t have heard her. She was taking the decision what to do in her hands and he didn’t know if he actually liked it.   
“Please close the door when you are leaving. This should never be spoken of again. It was a mistake.” The lump in her throat was clear to hear for him, and he wondered if that really was what she wanted. But he wasn’t in the mood to argue, the situation was already to strange to say something. He knew she couldn’t see him, but he nodded and dressed while looking at her back. He could hear her breathing, could hear she was fighting herself and could hear that the tears were at the edge of spilling.   
He left quietly.   
In his car he had to pause and try to get his thought straight again. He felt terrible, and the way she had send him away hurt him deep down. And he didn’t want it to be the last time, didn’t want it to be a mistake and he wanted so bad to tell her to make her feel better. 

He pulled his phone out of his trousers and typed: "“It wasn’t a mistake for me.”"

Hannibal turned his head to her bedroom window and could see her turning away from the window.   
He deleted the text immediately.

* * *

5\.   
Being in the same room was weird after she had sent him out a few months before. They had tried to remain professional, had tried to get back to their old routine, but they had failed miserably.   
At sessions when there wasn’t this weird tension because his talk about Will Graham, the sexual attraction was too much to bear for both of them and they ended up in her bedroom on more than one occasion. He knew their routine by now. They would have sex, and she was the ice queen that orders him out afterwards.   
Hannibal had felt so uncomfortable he had cancelled nearly every second appointment with her because he wasn’t able to bear the tension. On their other session he had managed to set his main focus on his colleague will Graham and the blossoming relationship with him. 

One particular session he drove her so far up the wall with his talk about will Graham she snapped at him like she never had done before. Out of the blue her question hits him like a rock and he has to blink a few times to make sure he had heard her right. “Have you ever imagined Will Graham in front of you when we fucked?” 

He was at a loss for words but is up on his feet in a heartbeat. But when he stands he doesn’t know what to do next. He knew he couldn’t hurt her, but he was damn near snapping her neck for good.   
His fists shake with anger and he just looked at her and added “Maybe it’s the only way to get “it“ up with you. Haven’t thought about that, have you?” 

She sat in her chair after he banged her door shut, still in shock from the words he had said. 

And she made the decision that it would be best to stop with their sessions for good.   
Hannibal was surprised to hear a knock on his door later that evening. He didn’t await someone and was even more surprised to find Bedelia in front of his door.   
He bid her in, a last bit of politeness towards her still in him.   
He had regretted the words he threw her way the moment the door had closed behind him, but he wouldn’t take them back. He wondered why she had come to him and asked her if he could take her coat.  
Bedelia just shook her head and said she wasn’t planning on staying long. She explained to him that their conversation earlier that day had made it clear to her that their patient psychiatrist relationship couldn’t continue like this, that she wasn’t able to help him the proper way anymore.  
And that this would also be the last time they would see each other as something other than colleagues. They weren’t friends anymore, the border too far behind them to get back and they certainly couldn’t act on their carnal desires either.  
He wondered how long she had practiced her speech before delivering it as cold as she said the words to him. Each sentence felt like she had pushed a knife into his ribs and was slowly turning the blade clockwise to damage as much as possible.   
He hadn’t imagined that any person could make him feel like this and was at a loss or words. His brain processed the words she said too slowly to find a possible answer, to say something to her to… make her stay? 

And she clearly took his silence the wrong way, because he could see the anger seeping out of every pore of her body. The language her body spoke was far more intense than the words that left her mouth, but he couldn’t help himself and just silently nod every now and then, too shocked to get what her words meant.   
The tune in her voice edged towards anger now, more than it had before, because there was no real response from him.   
Her last words rang in his head even after the door had long closed after her but he wasn’t able to move. 

“And congratulations you just lost the only person who could love you for who you really are and who has always been loyal no matter how blinded you might have been. And I won’t pose as a substitute for Will anymore.”

As he sat in front of his fireplace the night, enjoying one of the bottles of the wine she had recommended once he thought again and again at the words she had said to him.   
And he came to a conclusion. There was no way he would lose her.   
His hand shot to his phone on the small coffee table and his thumps punched the letters into the screen as fast as possible. 

"“You are wrong. You were never a substitute to Will Graham. He is to you, but I realized that maybe a bit too late.”"

His finger hovers over the “send” button once again like so many times before. But this time a message would not do it right, this time he couldn’t say what he wanted to over the phone. This time it was too important to type it into a small sentence and send it. 

This time it needed to be said in person.

* * *

6.  
His feet crunshed under the gravel of her driveway as he got out of his car and headed to her door.   
Most would label him crazy to go to her house in the middle of the night and maybe he was, but he couldn’t let her slip away like this. She had to listen to him and he had to get the things out that now swirled in his head and made a mess out of his normally organized brain.   
He had already knocked a good dozen times with no one answering the door, but he wouldn’t back off.   
Another impatient knock boomed through her house and kept her awake. She could imagine clearly who was in front of the door, probably bruising his knuckles while drumming at her door what felt like the hundreds time.   
She threw the covers off her body and put on the robe that was hanging from the chair in front of her vanity. She knew she wouldn’t get any rest until he was gone so she decided it would be best to make him understand that there was nothing left to talk about. She groaned as she saw the time on the clock in her hallway, it was already long after midnight and she wasn’t in the mood for his stunts anymore.   
She opened the door and wasn’t surprised at all that it was indeed Hannibal in front of the door. Just like she had imagined.   
He was relieved when the door finally swung open a small bit and the tired and angry face of Bedelia, dressed for bed, came into view. A sudden rush of nervousness hit him, but he knew if he wouldn’t speak up she would shut the door right in his face again.   
“Bedelia, listen, please.” He began but was suddenly interrupted with her tired, but still strong voice. “Hannibal, there is nothing more to talk about. I would prefer if you would leave me alone, it’s nearly 3 and I lack the desire to talk to you any more tonight. “ She made an attempt to close the door again, but his reactions were good and he put his foot into the door before it could fall into the lock again and leave him standing outside. She wasn’t prepared that he pushed against the door and so it swung open and he stepped in fully into her hallway now.   
She snorted and tried to block him from coming in further. She won’t have this tonight, and she wasn’t approving of his way to behave either. Bedelia pointed her finger to the door and her voice became icy as she spoke next: „Hannibal, I am not kidding, I don’t want you in my house anymore, I don’t want to hear what you have to say and I won’t tolerate your rudeness! I will ask you for the last time to get out. Now.”   
Hannibal grabbed her wrist and in the blink of an eye her body was pressed flat against her hallway wall. “You WILL listen to me, Bedelia, even if you don’t want to!” he growled and her first intention at his threat was to get him off of her and run, because she knew who he was, what he was. She tried to bring up her knee to hit him but he blocked it with his own legs and the only thing she achieved was a kick to his shin. He could see a hint of fear now in her eyes, and because that was the last thing he wanted, he added: “Stop fighting my gražus and listen to me!”   
He could see the fear disappearing off her eyes and knew she wouldn’t fight him anymore. His grip on her wrist loosened and he finally let it go. He steadied himself on the wall, all this emotions exhausting him to no end. His hand was next to her head and as he lifted up his head again he looked directly into her eyes and started his speech.   
He told her all about the texts he wanted to send her over the time, starting with the wine he now had a dozen bottles of in his wine cellar, to the night at the dinner party, about how jealous he had been over the fact she had refused his invitation and had showed up with another man.   
About the first time they had shared a bed, about his hurt when she had turned her back to him. How he had wanted to stay in bed with her, to be by her side, but he had felt like she just wanted him to ease the tension, and nothing more. He told her that he felt like he had been a toy to her to use and when needed and to discard when he got too close. 

She listened to him, to all he had to say, and hold his gaze the whole time. She knew he neared the end of his speech and she had to decide what to do herself, because she could't leave him hanging after all his confessions.  
Hannibal drew one last deep breath before adding :" Bedelia, I want you to let me in, let me see behind your walls, I want this, this crazy thing we have here, with all the ups and downs, it want this. With you."  
A smile formed on her face and she put her small hand on his cheek. her thump stroked over the stubble there.   
"Maybe a single "I love you" would have done the same as this whole speech Hannibal,"she smiled and added before her lips met his "But If I ever smell a Dog on you, you are out."


	16. Text prompt: I will show up on your front porch in a wet t shirt and some mac and cheese

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prompt I recieved on [ tumblr ](http://this-is-madsness.tumblr.org)
> 
> The original text was:  
> Anon ask: For the last night meme "[text] I will show up on your front porch in a wet t shirt and some mac and cheese" Hannibal and Bedelia

She had once told him while cuddling onto his chest, if he ever would serve her something as trivial as mac and cheese she would marry him. They had fooled around and she had added if he would wear a wet dress shirt with it she would be totally falling for him again and say yes right away. It was in the middle of the night, after many hours of frantic love making and they were both exhausted. And hungry. But in times like this – as much as he despised it- she would prefer the most greasy food possible. 

He had once served her filet mignon afterwards, preparing it with care and adding a lot of flavors and spices so that it would be a feast for her taste buds. While he had swirled through her kitchen she had sneaked in as well and just made herself a sandwich with a lot of hot sauce. She had looked like the cat who ate the canary as he caught her munching the white bread with cheese and ham. And to add another point to his hurt pride she spoke to him with her mouth still half full.” You took so long! I am hungry! Don’t let your hungry woman wait! Ever!”

“Hannibunny, I am hungry,” she whined and snuggled up to him pepped small kisses to his jaw to keep him awake. She knew if she won’t try to keep his attention he would probably be asleep in a few minutes. She was exhausted too. But her hunger was stronger. 

He groaned and opened one eye to look at her. Her adorable pout always made him surrender to her wishes and with a sigh he shifted from the bed and made his way down into the kitchen. He didn’t try to make an effort any more, he knew she would mostly want something with enough calories for an entire month.  
Sometimes he wondered if she just had to fill up everything in calories she just had burned. 

He prepared some pancakes for her, he knew she loved breakfast in the dead of the night and added a good amount of maple syrup to it. The syrup was just in his own interest, because she might drip a bit of it on her still naked skin when she was eating in bed.  
Something he never could have imagined before meeting her. Eating in bed. The first times he had tried to persuade her to follow him into the dining room, but he had to surrender fast because she was not in the mood to move post coital. Or while eating.  
He brought the plate with pancakes up into their bedroom and settle on their bed again. He handed her the plate and saw the sparkle in her eye as she saw what he had made her.  
She pushed herself up into a sitting position and pecked him on the lips before diving into the plate of the delicious thread he just had handed her. As he had hoped she indeed let a drop of syrup slip onto her chest and she chuckled as she saw his eyes getting dark with arousal while his mouth latched onto the spot where the syrup tickled down her skin.  
He licked her skin more than necessary and she had to put the plate on the nightstand to keep it from slipping. Her laughter turned into moans soon and even if they still were exhausted from their prior encounter they stared another round.

* * *

He had prepared this a long time ago, not the way how to do it, but the action itself. The small black box rested in his drawer a long time now and he decided it was the right time now. They had come out as a couple a few weeks ago, surprising colleagues, friends and family because no one had believed them to be “relationship material”. And no one had imagined them to be together. 

He was nervous and had broken every rule he once had for cooking as he had prepared a plate of mac and cheese for her. He couldn’t get he liking for food like this, but for this special occasion he thought it was worth it. The dish was resting in a warming box in his trunk and he had artistically crafted a ring for her made of pasta as well. 

He pulled out his mobile phone of his pocket and typed the text he had prepared for her. “” I will show up on your front porch in a wet dress shirt and some mac and cheese”” and hit the send button.  
Hannibal received the notification that the text had been successfully delivered and after a few moments that she already had read it too.  
He opened the trunk and pulled out a wet dress shirt of a plastic bag he had prepared for that and switched his shirts. The plate with the mac and cheese was still warm and he made his way up to her house, his nervousness increasing with every step he took.  
As he made the first step onto her front porch she already was at the door, with a look of disbelieve on her face. He smiled at her as he came nearer and when he was just a few steps away he dropped to his knee and hold the plate with the mac and cheese up to her. The ring he had made of pasta was settle in the middle, secures in a small bowl in the middle of the greasy food. 

He gulped down the lump that had formed in his throat and cleared his throat. Before he could start his speech though she interrupted it and took the small pasta ring out of the bowl and put it on her finger. Her smile was beaming like he had never seen her smile before and she was in his arms in a blink of an eye and whispered “Yes” all over again and again.

* * *

She kept the small ring of pasta in a glass box on her desk since then and instead wore the platin ring he had given her on their wedding day.  
Every anniversary he made her a plate of mac and cheese since then and it was the best present she received every time.


	17. Hannibal and Bedelia's first Christmas together

Her cheeks were already red from the cold, but she made no hint that she wanted to go home and finish their task another day. They were out for hours now, strolling through the small plantation, holding hands and looking for the perfect Christmas tree to take home.

This was their first year together on Christmas, both of them wanted to create the perfect atmosphere around them and so they had send invitations out to celebrate with their families and friends.  
They had been bewildered to receive an invitation for a Christmas party at the new found Lecter-du Maurier household. No one had complied at the prospect of free drinks and exquisite food though, but the fact that they wanted to celebrate the old fashioned way surprised most of them. 

Bedelia shoved her free hand deeper into the pocket of her woolen coat and let the thump from her other hand caress Hannibal’s hand that was neatly tugged into hers.   
She smiled up at him, and he returned her smile and leaned down to her to give her a small kiss on her soft lips.   
As he drew back from her lips and wanted to continue to search for the perfect tree she pulled him down while locking both her hand behind his neck and deepened the kiss.   
Her tongue caressed his bottom lips and begged for entrance he granted with pleasure.   
Hannibal had to chuckle into her mouth as they kissed like teenagers in the middle of a Christmas tree plantation. 

Who had thought they would be like this just a few month ago? But he had to admit, he had never been so madly in love with a woman like this before. So maybe fate wanted to tell him he had had enough patience and now was granted with the effort from waiting. 

Another couple passed them and complained about the childish behavior of young couples until both Bedelia and Hannibal looked straight at them and they noticed that they weren’t as young as they had thought. They both had to stifle a laugh at the surprised faces and passed them without any further words. Her hand slipped in his again and just a few meters further into the plantation they found their perfect tree and cut it down together.   
When they had finally managed to get the tree into the house and put it into the right place she made them a hot chocolate with little marshmallows and brought in the boxes with lights and decoration.

* * *

The decoration hadn’t been used in her home before, the Christmas time had always been too depressing for her to celebrate alone. The small bulbs and figures were neatly placed in foil and newspapers and he unwrapped them all and setting them on the small coffee table in front of their couch.   
He smiled at the fine art in front of him, each figure made of thin glass, handmade and blown and so fragile like their owner was. The different colors tastefully blended into each other and the light reflected in the sparkling elements.   
He helped her fix the small fairy lights on the tree, and gave her the figures and bulbs one after another to hang on the tree. They decided where each one was placed best and she let him hang the figures of the higher branches because he could reach them without needing a ladder. 

She was about to unpacked a plain silver Christmas tree top as he put his hand over hers and she looked at him expectantly and he said:” Wait a moment. I don’t know if I still have it, but… just wait.” He left the living room and went up into the attic while she placed other decorations around the house to spread the Christmas feeling further over their home. 

She nearly had forgotten that he had gone up to find something when she put up her feet on their couch and admired the view. They had decided to light up the tree together for the first time, so the tree was not lit yet, but some other candles and decorations were. Their light casts a warm light over the living room and she thought she had never felt more at home than in this moment. 

Since she wanted to share her feeling, and because she wondered what took him so long, she also made her way upstairs to look where he might be.   
She opened the attic door and thought he might have left already and went into his study when she couldn’t see him on first sight until she saw him on the rocking chair in the far corner, cradling an object in his hands and shedding bittersweet tears.   
Bedelia was by his side, and knelt in front of him. Her hands cupped his face and brushed his tears away, but he didn’t lift his face for her to see it. 

“Hey, hey, honey, what’s wrong, what happened?” she asked with a soft voice and a worried look on her face.   
His hair hung into his eyes and she tried to get it out of his face but it wouldn’t stay back. His sobbing became less and after taking a few deep breaths he was able to speak again. He showed her the object he held like a precious treasure and explained to her that it was an evening star tree top, crafted after his design.  
She furrowed her brows, not knowing what he meant with his explanation so far.   
He continued as he noticed her confusion and explained further that they had an evening star like that as a tree top when he and Mischa had been kids and their parents had decorated their Christmas tree back in Lithuania.   
She fully understood then, and smiled softly at him while kissing him. 

“Come on, there is a tree top that still needs to be decorated. And this one looks far better than mine ever could.” 

They made their way back down into the living room again, and placed the top on the tree together. He just had eyes for the fragile golden piece of craftsmanship sitting on the top of the tree and she decided it was the best moment to light up the tree together for the first time.   
The lights lit up from bottom to top, sparkling and reflecting in the glittering bulbs and glass figures and finally reaching the top where it seems like every possible light got caught in the evening star tree top, shining like made of pure gold and sparkling like no light itself on the tree could. 

She held her breath in awe and shifted closer to him, wrapping her arms around his torso and felt him tugging her near his body. Their eyes met for the first time since she had found him in the attic, his eyes still wet with unshed tears, but he smiled down at her nevertheless, and she couldn’t have found words for the emotions she could see in his eyes.   
They didn't need to speak, she understood him fully and they shared this silent moment for them to remember forever.

* * *

It would be their first Christmas, the first followed by many others together. And it couldn’t be more perfect when on Christmas day there was sitting an oblong box under the tree, wrapped carefully in golden paper and containing a small stick with a blue plus sign in the middle reading “pregnant”.


	18. Sick Bedelia and Hannibal as a doctor.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another tumblr prompt.
> 
> If you want to leave one too then [ KLICK ](http://this-is-madsness.tumblr.org)

The keys unlocked the door to their flat in Florence and Hannibal pushed the door open and went inside. His arms were full of paper bags with things for their planned evening and he put them down in the hallway and closed the front door behind him. He put his coat on the rack and this was the first time he felt that something was unusual. Normally when he would get home there would be soft music playing in their living room or the Tv running and making some noise.  
It was unlike her to sit in complete silence and so he first wanted to check on her if everything was ok before preparing their meal for the evening.  
He went into the living room first, finding it deserted as he had already expected. As he also found his study and the kitchen, even the bathroom empty he worried a little bit where she could be. There was no note left and she hadn’t texted him either to inform him of her absence.  
The bedroom door was closed so he gave it a last try and looked into the room, the heat of the dark room hitting him like a wall.  
He slipped inside the stuffy aired room, now filled with worry and noticed with a little bit of relief that under a lot of blankets he could make out a small body that just could be hers.  
The door closed silently behind him and he moved around the bed in the dark to get to her side of the bed. He knelt in front of it and tugged carefully on the blanket that was pulled up so high over her head that he just could make out a few blond strands of her hair. He could smell her fever that must have broken over the day when he had been to work. Her nose was red and her eyes that slowly opened unfocused and glassy. He immediately noticed that her fever must be high, too high for his liking. He put his hand on her forehand and felt her burning up. “Hannibal?” she asked and tried to focus on him. Her voice was quiet and hoarse and he knew she must have caught an ugly kind of flu.  
“I am home Bedelia, you seem to have a fever, but nothing to worry about dear. Do you like something to eat? A Soup? Or some tea?” he stroked her cheek while asking and noticed she drove off to sleep again without answering his question. It worried him that she had developed such an high temperature in the few hours he had been at work and decided that, even if she was asleep again, she had to take some meds to get her fever down.  
He knew she probably hadn’t had enough to drink so his first move was to bring her a glass of water and some ibuprofen to her bed. He woke her up again, touching her cheek softly not to disturb her too much, and handed her the glass of water. She looked up at him like she didn’t knew what to do, and he took the glass out of her hands again and supported her head to bring the glass to her lips. As the cool liquid hit her lips she took small sips. Good, he thought,  
She pushed at his hand weakly to show him she had enough to drink for now and he understood and placed the glass on her nightstand. She muttered a small thank you before closing her eyes again and drifting off.  
Hannibal checked in on her every now and then, taking her temperature and opening the windows every hour to get out the stuffy air. She complained then, the nights already cold in Florence, and shivered under the covers.  
Her temperature increased in the late evening hours and he was worried more and more about her condition. He made her some cold wraps for her calf and changed them regularly to get her temperature down.  
Instead of going down it went up more and more and the thermometer showed 40° the last time he checked. It alarmed him and he had the phone in hand to call the ambulance when remembered that they just used stolen identities and weren’t allowed to rise too much suspicion.  
He placed the phone back and went to the bedroom again to see if he could do anything to lower the fever. His last idea was the tub, filled with cold water to get her temperature to a normal level, so he went into the bathroom and turned the cold water on, filling the tub halfway before adding some lukewarm water too.  
He had his difficulties coaxing her out from under the blankets, but finally she was standing in the bathroom with him. There was an awkward moment when he realized he had to undress her and help her climb into the tub. He tried not to notice her small body, her firm breasts and the light flush on them due to her temperatre when he motioned to her to get into the tub. She was acting like a child and looked so vulnerable that he had a hard time focusing on his tasks because he just wanted to give in and let her crawl back into bed again. Since he couldn’t convince her that he bath would help her he undressed himself and climbed into the tub himself, taking her with him carefully. She complained when the cold water surrounded them, but was too weak to actually fight him in a serious way.  
He was behind her and held her weak body in his arms, her head resting on his chest. She relaxed and he drew small patterns on her arms with his thump to calm her down. Her eyes were closed, and the shivering stopped when she got used to the temperature of the water.  
They sat like this for hours, the water slowly cooling down more and more until it became uncomfortable around them and she had slept on his chest like this nearly the complete time.  
Her temperature though hadn’t changed, she was still burning up with heat and his worry increased by every passing hour.  
When the sun set and her fever had reached its peak at 40.7° he made the decision that even if they had stolen identities he had to bring her into the hospital. A fever this high wasn’t normal anymore and none of his conventional healing methods had made any progress so far.  
He lifted her out of the tub, she didn’t even stir at that, and brought her back into the bedroom to dress her again. Hannibal was filled with worry and suddenly he remembered a doctor he once had met on an opera night and had a small chat with. He remembered the name and was relieved when he found the name in the telephone book in the hallway and also an address attached to the number. He ripped the page out of the book and bundled Bedelia up in a blanket, tucked a small gun into the waistband of his trousers and shoved some euro bills into his front pocket.  
She wasn’t able to walk on her own, so he carried her the short distance to his car and placed her in the backseat carefully. After he had typed the address into the navigation system he drove to the address as fast as possible and parked directly in front of the door that led to the doctors house.  
It was early morning and the light in the house was already on, so he didn’t hesitated and press the bell. He held Bedelia in his arms, as the door opened and the doctor himself stood in the hallway. It took him a moment to recognize Hannibal, but when he did he stepped aside and let him into the hallway.  
The door shut behind them and that’s when he started the questioning.  
The doctor was surprisingly nice, didn’t asked uncomfortable questions and focused completely at Bedelia lying in his arms. There was a small guest room at the end of the hall he was led to and he placed her on the single bed in the room. Hannibal had been prepared if he hadn’t cooperated, but there was no need to pull the gun or the bills out yet. “Let me fetch my bag,” the doctor told Hannibal and returned shortly after and started to examine Bedelia. Hannibal was asked questions about the time line of her illness, about the increase of temperature and what he had done so far to lower her temperature. Finally the doc made the diagnosis that it was just a bad type of the flu, and he told Hannibal that it wouldn’t be this extreme, but that Bedelia was way too thin. Hannibal told him that she was a vegetarian, and the doc added that this may could be another reason for her immune system to be a bit weaker than normal. This all added together could provide the cause for the extreme fever. But he calmed Hannibal down, his wife would be better soon when he took good care of her.  
The prescription was handed to Hannibal without much fussing, what surprised Hannibal until his curiosity won over and he directly asked the doc why he was helping him this way. The doc smiled and patted Hannibal on the shoulder. “Son, I saw your face as you stood on my doorstep, your wife in your arms. You were ready to do anything to make her feel better. And believe me, I live long enough in this city to notice the gun in your waistband. I don’t care what this is all about, what you try to hide, but as long as you promise me she won’t be harmed in the process, you can come to me if you need medical advice.”  
The doc smiled at him when Hannibal went out and settled Bedelia in his car again. He was completely speechless and just muttered a few words of thanks to him until he got in his car. On his way home he stopped at the pharmacy and bought the meds the doctor had prescribed and they made their way home with a bag full of meds and vitamins for Bedelia. 

Her fever lowered in the following days, and she was back on her feet a week later. He had taken the time off from the Caponi to look after her, but he threatened her, would she joke about his caretaking just once he would be back to work in no time.  
Bedelia just smiled at him, having now glimpsed so deep into his person suit that it was invisible to her. She would not use her new found knowledge against him, no. Bedelia would keep this memory, him bathing her, sitting with her in the tub for hours, his care, his tenderness, his worry.  
Even if she had been out most of the time she had a good memory of the things in between and found out she liked the way he cared about her. Because maybe she cared about him too.  
But just maybe.


	19. Fairytales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a Little something from work today :) 
> 
> (it was ok until I got a stroke from G's birthday post)

**Dear Reader,**  
**There are a lot of tales in this world, stories that had been told from grandparents to grandkids, stories that are told at bedtime to lull into sleep or written down in books.**  


Hannibal never believed in the stories and tales that had been told during his youth in lithuania about meeting your soulmate. It was pure fiction to him, finding the one person on earth that belongs to you and getting a happily ever after.  
The concept was nothing that interested him; he preferred the occasional “no strings attached” bonds he sometimes made.  
So, my dear reader, you could sense how surprised he was when, at an evening in summer, on a dinner party of a colleague, he was introduced to Bedelia du Maurier, and when he politely took her hand to welcome her, it was like electric waves were shooting through his arm, straight to his heart.  
His normally stoic expression with his famous lopsided smirk faltered and he just stared at her without letting her hand go. She cleared her throat and tugged at her hand lightly to loosen his grip, and that’s when he realized he was making a fool of himself.  
He cleared his throat as well, lowering his gaze to the floor and up to her eyes again. His inner voice screamed at him in full force, screamed for him to touch her again, to make her his. But he kept his chill and started a little bit of smalltalk with her.  
Bedelia noticed his funny behavior, but smiled politely at him. She had heard a lot of him, the great new psychiatrist coming from Lithuania with his academics from Paris. She had studied there too, a few years later than him, and she had been assured he was good company and really worth talking to.  
She had also heard the rumors of his life as a bachelor, his list of affairs nearly as long as his list of academics.  
He was handsome, that was for sure, and the intentions of her colleague to set him up with her were crystal clear for her.  
Her colleague must have forgotten that she already was engaged, or he just didn’t care enough to remember.  
They talked about University, about their academics and current jobs, and about her idea of opening an own office. The talk was light, the champagne was refilled constantly and somehow she found them sitting on a bench in the garden, chatting as if they knew each other for years.  
Her fiancé returned to her sometimes, assuring everything was right and his future bride was enjoying herself. Hannibal ignored the fact that his inner voice didn’t like her fiancé, and thought he was a better match for her.  


* * *

They exchanged numbers and promises to meet each other again when the night became morning and it was time to leave.  
They met each other regularly, for coffee, for dinner with her fiancé; they went to presentations together and soon they found each other as their best friends.  
He could figure out what she was thinking by just looking at her, and she was able to tell which mood he was in just by the way he said “hello”.  
They were inseparable, her fiancé joked about them being twins, she just being born some years later. He wasn’t bothered by Hannibal’s presence; they got along well and were also good friends and shared some time together. The gossip about Hannibal’s affaires became less, and somehow Hannibal stopped seeing random girls for fun.  
Hannibal shoved the strange emotions that blossomed in him for Bedelia aside.  
Bedelia did the same.  


* * *

**But, dear reader, as in every good tale, there is a dark time the protagonists have to endure. And the dark times mostly approach them in the most unwanted moments. And everything is different after that.**  


Her fiancé had been abroad on a business trip for nearly 2 month when she called Hannibal in the middle of the night and insisted he had to come over. They spend more time together since her fiancé was away than ever before, and Hannibal could tell how lonely she felt due to his absence.  
Half an hour later his own set of keys opened her front door and he went inside, a bottle of wine and some snacks tucked into a small bag to surprise her. Hannibal could hear the TV from the living room upstairs and climbed up the steps. He found her huddled into a thick blanket, a movie running and half asleep. He sat down next to her on the couch, just looking at her for a few moments. Hannibal smiled and poked her lightly to get her attention.  
She looked at him, her eyes half closed and smiled. He felt the tugging again, the tugging that sometimes made it hard for him to be with her. But he always controlled himself, always respected her relationship…. She moved forward, and he was too deep into thoughts to register what she was up to. Without any warning her lips were on his, her sweet smell invading his nostrils and her tongue caressing his lower lip, begging for entrance. He sat on the couch deadly still, afraid to move; too afraid to let her know how much he enjoyed the kiss. The only explanation he had for her behavior war, that she was confusing him with her fiancé. It must be.  
Her lips continued moving on his, her small warm hands came up from under the blanket and tangled into his hair. He wanted to push her away then, wanted to do the right thing but he couldn’t find the strength. Her taste was so delicious; this was probably how the paradise would taste in his opinion. His emotions exploded in his chest, a feeling he never felt before, so deep and so pure he felt overwhelmed. He wanted to push her away, he really wanted to, but when his hands came in contact with her body the only motion the seemed to know was hugging her body to his.  
That seem to break the spell cast above them and Bedelia nearly stumbled over the coffee table as she jumped off the couch. She stared at him in disbelief, in shock and slowly a hint of disappointment crept into her eyes.  
“Hannibal,” she whispered breathless, now realizing what they had done. Her heart hammered in her chest, and a bunch of strange feelings she hadn’t had before swirled in her mind.  
They stared at each other in silence, eyes locked. What do you do when you just kissed your best friend? While promised to a man you love, don’t you?  
“Please get out,” she said to him silently, not sure if she would be able to hold her emotions back another time if he would say a single word to her.  
He could sense her distress and followed her wish without any further eye contact or spoken word.  
His bag with the wine and snacks lay forgotten next to the couch.  


* * *

**Mostly there is a happy ending after the dark times, isn’t it? But, dear reader, this is not a conventional story. So let me torture them a little bit longer.**  


In the dark of the night, the only thing he could see was her face in front of him, her taste on his lips. And, when he finally shot up and woke up from his nightmare it was always her shocked face in front of him. Cold sweat was running down his back, his hair was plastered on his forehead and his heart was pounding in his chest.  
He grabbed the phone that was lying on his nightstand; he finally had enough from the silence between them and wanted to change that immediately.  
He dialed her number and let it ring, ring after ring it dawned on him that she wouldn’t pick up, that no one would answer the phone. He finally put his phone aside, wondering what was wrong with him. He never called a woman. Never.  
But she wasn’t any woman. She was his best friend, his other half, he loves her more than….  


Wait.  


Loves?  


His hands rub over his tired face stifling the painful groan that escaped his throat. Where did that came from?  
He never had passed a thought on something trivial as love. For no one.  
But with her it seemed to be different. The only person he wasn’t allowed to love he fell in love with it seemed. And it pained him that she didn’t answer his calls. He even had been at her door to apologies, even if she had initiated the kiss. He just wanted them to be friends again. He craved her presence in his live, he needed her near him, even if that would mean she would marry her fiancé and he would be her best friend forever.  
But no one opened as he had been at her home. And using his keys to get in, seemed not like the proper way to him.  
As he left he saw movement behind a curtain on the first floor and stood still a moment. Maybe she would come down? Or had he just imagined her behind the curtain and it was just the wind that had moved it?  
The absence of her in his life pained him, not only his emotions but also his body. Sleep came slow and food never eased the feeling of hunger in him.  
His patients noticed how thin he became, and that his mind was off more and more during session.

He couldn’t help himself though, there was no medicine invented yet to mend a broken heart.  


* * *

**That was enough torture for the poor Hannibal you think? Ha! Never underestimate my dark side.**  


Bedelia had seen him coming up to her house. Had seen him leave. Every time he had driven up her driveway she was on her window, watching him. Every time her phone rang and his caller ID was visible the buzzing of the phone put her in physical pain.  
The pain and ache for something she wanted so bad, but couldn’t have. Her fiancé already knew something was off between the two of them, but he couldn’t get her to speak.  
Instead she dives head first into the preparations for her upcoming wedding. And she should be happy that the day finally had arrived, should she not? That she would marry her fiancé that she loved?  
Her gown was a masterpiece of sewing art with lace and pearls all over, it hugged her body, and to complete her image of the perfect bride her hair was curled into a complicated bun with her golden ringlets framing her face and a veil matching the gowns lace.  
Bedelia was standing in front of her mirror, looking at herself and wondering if this really was what she wanted. She had never felt this confused in all her life so far. “Hannibal would know what to do,” the small voice in her mind whispered to her. It felt like her heart was squeezed together, draining all good feeling out from it and leaving it hollow and aching.  
She missed, oh god how she missed him. She knew she had a mistake when she had kissed him, a mistake that felt so good and that she would like to do all over again.  
But it wouldn’t be fair to her fiancé, in a few hours husband, would it?  
“No, but you would be happy,” the small voice inside her heart interrupted her line of thoughts. Bedelia sighed deeply. She had to decide, and had to decide soon because when she would walk down the aisle there would be no turning back.  


* * *

**Ok, ok, you’ve won my dearest reader. There you go with the Happy ending of this fairy tale.**

A cab pulled up to his house, but he didn’t notice. He had decided to stay in bed, to bury his feelings and to drink as much as possible to forget about the events that would happen today.  
She would be happy.

Fine with him.

He would be, too. 

Someday.

His doorbell rang, but he couldn’t care less while knocking back the tumbler of whiskey that sat beside his bed on the nightstand.  
When the bell continued to ring without a break he got so annoyed that he swung his legs out of bed and stumbled down the stairs to see who had a death wish today.  
He swung open his front door, ready to fire off a string of insults that came easy to him today. But what he saw at the door in front of him made him stop dead in his tracks. 

Bedelias fiancé had struggled long with his decision.  
But it was best for all three of them and would mend 2 broken hearts and help him with the new path he had discovered recently.  
He was not proud about what he had done to his former wife, nor was he proud about the fact that he had hidden it from her so long.  
Now standing in front of Hannibal’s door he had the chance to make it up to her, and Hannibal was so obviously in love with Bedelia there was no way he would say no.  
Hannibal looked at him, shocked and clearly on the verge of getting drunk. “Hannibal,” he greeted the man in sweatpants and without a shirt on. He looked thin and worn out, and he wondered if that was because of the fact that Hannibal and Bedelia didn’t speak for weeks now.  
Hannibal nodded and stepped aside, not trusting his words at the moment. He wondered if her fiancé was here to tell him he would never see her again. That she had told him about the kiss and he was denied every further contact now that they were going to get married.  
His worries were replaced with confusion and surprise as her fiancé asked him:” Hannibal, do you love Bedelia?” He was surprised about his forwardness and his first attempt was to deny everything. But he added: ”You don’t have to worry, I am here for a… very unconventional deal I want to make. And for that I need the truth and nothing but the truth.” Hannibal was speechless and just nodded, enough for her fiancé to continue. “So, that’s good, that’s really good,” Hannibal wondered at his words if he may have gone mad, but still wasn’t able to piece together what this whole visit meant. 

“Hannibal, would you like to marry Bedelia?” He thought he had heard her fiancé wrong and nearly choked on his own breath. “What?” he choked out and wondered if he was dreaming. “You heard me wrong. There is a woman, ready to get married today. And I ask you: Would you marry Bedelia when you had the chance?”  
Hannibal didn’t need time to think about his answer, he would put a ring on her finger when he had the chance to. “Of course. She is wonderful. But... let me ask you: Why all these questions? Aren’t YOU supposed to marry her today?” 

Her fiancé smiled and sighed. “You see, I really loved Bedelia.” Hannibal noticed the past tense right away, and wondered. “I really did. But I went to this business trip and there, now please don’t laugh, was this man I work with for a lot of years. And fate had its greasy little fingers reaching out for us and showed me that Alan actually is my soulmate. I once thought it was Bedelia, but I figured out that I might have gotten my feelings wrong, because I was introduced to them on the same evening.”  
Hannibal’s mouth hung open at this confession. So he was gay? And just realized that a few weeks before his wedding? And on his wedding day he was standing in front of him, telling him that he might be in love with another man?

Hannibal nodded his head and had to sort out his thought about this all. “So, if I get you right you are offering that I go down the aisle with Bedelia today? God, this is so crazy…” He felt sober again, drained from all the alcohol going through his veins, now replaced by sheer adrenaline. He could marry Bedelia. She would be his.  
“Wait, what if she doesn’t want to marry me?”  
Her fiancé chuckled and looked him straight in the eye. “Do you think I haven’t noticed the sparks flying when you took her hand on the evening you were introduced? I… let’s say I am a good observer. You fell for each other but both are too proper to act on that. But When I returned from my business trip something had changed, I noticed it immediately. She has told me though, that she kissed you. I don’t blame her for that, you actually ARE quite hot.” 

Hannibal now had to lean against the wall. This was all feeling so surreal to him he was at a loss for words.  
“So, Hannibal, tell me. Would you put a ring on her finger and make her happy if I would step aside and would let you take her hand? I know she loves you and cares deeply for you, and I know this must be the weirdest moment of your entire life. But would you try to make her the happiest woman alive when she will be your bride?”  
Her .. now it felt weird to think about her fiancé. Her former fiancé was better. “I would,” Hannibal simply said.  
“Then what are you waiting for buddy, your wedding is in one hour. Grab a suit, clean up and please, throw in a mint, and then we will go to your wedding.”  
Hannibal stayed rooted to the spot. He had to process the things that were happening until he was shoved up the stairs again to his bedroom. His suit was picked while he took a quick shower, shoes, underwear socks magically appeared on his bed for him to put on and in no time he was dressed like a further groom would look.

* * *

**HA!!! You haven’t thought it would go this way, right. Yeah, I know. It’s going cracky. Sorry not Sorry.**

The wedding march hit the first tune and Bedelia took a last deep breath before stepping her foot on the carpet that led up to the altar. Her heart was racing, she was so nervous she thought she would faint any minute. Each step she took towards her groom on the altar made her feel funnier. She felt that something was off, but couldn’t place what was wrong.  
That it in fact wasn’t her fiancé that stood before the altar, with his back to her, that waited for her but Hannibal was completely overlooked by her. Only when she took the first step up to the small platform before the altar he turned towards her.  
Her heart missed a beat and she dropped her flower bouquet.  
“Hannibal?” she breathed out his name, seeing him for the first time eye to eye since their kiss. This must be a dream, this couldn’t be real. Why would he stay with her in front of the altar when this wasn’t a dream?  
“Marry me?” he asked with his signature lopside smile and picked up her flowers.  
“What…” she was at a loss for words, and he found he had to give her at least some of the information’s her former fiancé had shared with him.  
The entire color had fallen from her face as he had finished his explanation. She just was as dumfounded as he had been when he had heard the story.  
“So tell me Bedelia, before you suffer from a heart attack like I nearly did earlier today, would you agree to this completely weird stuff and become my wife?”

* * *

**Some people say fairytales are just for children. some people say they are real. Dear Reader, this is going to be the end. Find your soulmate. Believe in fairytales.**

  
Bedelia looked at him like she had seen a ghost. A slightly hysteric giggle escaped her throat and she looked around in the church were her wedding should be held.  
"You are kidding me, aren't you? You know, this is the worst prank ever, so could we please stop this?" A lump formed in her throat while seeing him in his tux and she caught herself thinking that he would make a nice groom that would fit perfectly by her side. She dismissed the thought as soon as it entered her head, she was here to marry her fiancé, not Hannibal.  
"I think we should have a chat," Hannibal suggested, taking her elbow and guiding her down the aisle to the outside. Maybe a bit of fresh air could clear up their minds.  
Hannibal led Bedelia to a small bench and laid his jacket down on the wooden planks of the bench. He wouldn't risk that she stained her white dress on her wedding day when everything else already was a mess.  
Bedelia smiled gratefully at Hannibal, she set her flower bouquet aside and looked at him expectantly. "What’s going on? Are you all try to give me a heart attack?" Hannibal thought when just the prospect of a change in the plan would make her this upset, how would she react if the biggest change possible, a completely different groom, would affect her? 

"There might be something you should know, something that, oh man, this is so weird..." Hannibal chuckled and placed his face in his Hands. How was he supposed to explain all this mess to her? Why had her fiancé not tell her before she already was in her wedding dress walking to the altar?  
Bedelia was worrying her Hand together, they were already sticky and she felt the nausea approaching fast. And she could already imagine what this was all about.  
She had noticed her fiancés head had been somewhere up in the clouds since he returned from his business trip. And his colleague Alan called an awful lot and visited them quite often. And she wasn't the naïve and blind housewife who didn't notice when something was off. Bedelia knew they loved each other, probably had since they met, but she had clung to her own love for him, even when it wasn't that strong anymore after she had met Hannibal.  
And she had tried a lot to suppress her feelings for him. The attraction overwhelmed her, made her dizzy when he was with her. But he never showed more interest in her than as a friend, But he had kissed her back, right?  
She was worried what had gotten into her that night, kissing him with her fiancé away, but she wanted to be sure her fiancé was THE man for her.  
She had been so wrong. She always had thought her fiancé was the man of her dreams and with Hannibal around the feeling had increased. But it was not for her fiancé she had realized after kissing Hannibal. The kiss had changed her feelings for her soon-to-be husband and this strange feeling from her and Hannibal’s first meeting had returned and she had felt so attracted to him that she couldn’t stand it.  
She had been too afraid to say anything back then and thought that all would find its way back to normal when she wouldn’t see Hannibal anymore. That she could love her fiancé again. It all felt stained though and she couldn’t bring herself to admit her true feelings.  
Hannibal explained the whole situation to her, including everything he knew but leaving his own feelings out. That was something for later, he decided. As he had finished he looked at her to see her reaction. And he was surprised that she was so collected.  
“I think I already knew what was going on, Hannibal. And... I don’t know what to do. I don’t know if I… I don’t even know what I want to say!” Frustrated she turned to him. “What do we do now?” She looked at him expectantly and the only thing he noticed was that she had said “we”.  
“You.. we.. we both you mean?” Hannibal was at a loss for words again this day, but more out of surprise this time. He had thought she would blow this all up and leave right away. “Silly, of course I mean you and I. Who else? So, uhm, do you… do you still want to marry me?” A small blush crept on her face as she asked him. She wasn’t sure what she was doing, but her heart told her it couldn’t be worse. Without many words, but with the biggest smile imaginable he led her back into the church.  


* * *

  
**This is the real end now ;)**

"Oh come on, get off with that sweet toothache of yours," she shooed Alan away as he wanted to hand her a Pina Colada. "Thats for girls," she deadpanned, sipping from her wine glass that was sitting next to her deck chair; the sun had melted the ice cubes in her white wine already giving it a nice chill. Next to her Hannibal and Vincent had to stifle their laughs.  
  
Honeymoon for four had really been a good idea so far.  



	20. The first night in Paris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the reward for [Bedannibalaftermidnight](http://bedannibalaftermidnight.tumblr.com/)
> 
> She made a [gifset](https://tmblr.co/Z54KRs2AYKl_R) for my other [story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7049692)
> 
> Thanks you SO MUCH, I still don't know how to breath properly :)

* * *

The gangway was brought to the plane and they both looked at each other. They had made it safe here and would make it safe out the airport. They just had to be quick and don’t rise suspicion. Hannibal helped Bedelia with the luggage she had stored over their heads and guided her to the exit of the plane. They walked alongside on the gangway, his hand seeking for hers.  
“Just play along,” he muttered and took her hand firmly in hers while still carrying her bags with his other hand, all gentlemen. She gave him a side eye and tried to fake a smile for the sake of their lives.  
After collecting their luggage he hailed a cab that would bring them to their hotel for the night. They weren’t able to make any reservations, but they were sure there would be some appropriate hotel room to stay at.  


* * *

“How is it possible that there is no way to get a decent hotel room across a city this big?” Hannibal growled while getting back into the cab. This had been hotel no. 5 that had sent them away. “Maybe we should have thought about the prospect that coming to Paris during fashion week would lead to some problems while looking for a hotel room. “ Bedelia was tired and jetlagged, and that were just two things that kept her on edge at the moment. They still had to find new passports, find a way to get to Florence where the rented flat was and so much more.  
They passed a small sign reading “Rooms Available” and Bedelia nearly shouted at the cab driver to stop and turn back. Hannibal looked at her annoyed and raised his eyebrow. “You can’t be serious?” He asked in a warning tone. No way was he going to a hotel with such flashing sign and a front that screamed “cheap tourist cave”.  
Bedelia shot him a glare, not willing to discuss this further. She would find them a room, no matter where, she just wanted to strip down the clothes she now wore 15 hours and lay down and have a good night’s rest.  
  
The cab driver brought them back to the hotel sign and Bedelia got out of the cab and made her way across the street to the hotel. It took her only 10 minutes to show up at the cab again, a key dangling on her fingers. “Come on, I got us a room.” She didn’t wait for the cab driver to carry her luggage across the street, just opened the trunk and hauled her suitcase out herself. She was ready to do everything if she just would get sleep soon.  
She opened the door to the room and froze after taking a look around. Hadn’t she said she wanted a double room? The bed inside the room was barely big enough for her, she always needed space at night and the thought of sharing such a small space with Hannibal gave her an uneasy feeling.  
A deep sigh escaped her and she turned around and nearly bump into Hannibal’s chest.  
“I have to go back to the receptionist. I think she heard me wrong. There is just a small bed in it. I will try to get another room, just wait a moment.”  
Hannibal was getting restless, he was also tired and he knew he would get cranky and snappish when he wouldn’t be able to see the inside of a shower soon.  
Bedelia returned with a scowl on her face and entered the room they were assigned to. “Seems like this,” and she gestured to the bed in the room, “is the only ‘double room’ they have and the bed is supposed to be ‘french style’. ‘A bit of cuddling brightens the mood’ the receptionist said, as if she knew anything!” Hannibal watched the thunderstorm brewing over Bedelia’s head as she undressed herself while speaking. He had a hard time not to chuckle, the situation too surreal since he never had seen her in such a sarcastic mood before. It amused him to no end.  
  
“What’s so funny,” she asked with a warning tone in her voice. She stopped at the stockings she wore and looked at him directly, noticing his eyes were on her now naked legs. “Oh come one, seriously?” she turned her back to him and opened her suitcase to get out her toiletries. A shower would ease the tension that began to build behind her eyes. She would not let a headache weaken her, not with Hannibal on edge and her senses in need of high alert.  
She emerged out of the shower half an hour later, feeling relaxed after so many hours of stress and the fluffy towel the hotel provided, did the rest to make her comfortable again. After her nightly ritual, involving creams and lotions that made her smell like herself again, she exited the bathroom to out on her nightgown and go to sleep.  
The sight in front of her made a small smile appear on her face. On the small bed Hannibal lied sprawled on the covers, his eyes closed and breathing deeply.  
She knew he wanted to take a shower as well, so she made her way to the side of the bed he laid on to wake him up. She bowed down next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. Her hair fell over her shoulder, tickling his face as she whispered his name to wake him up. His hand curled around her wrist and before she could say a single word she was on her back on the mattress, Hannibal pinning her down with his hands dangerously near her neck.  
He must have had a bad dream, because he had to blink a few times to figure out who was under him. Her blue eyes stared back at him, wide with surprise and maybe fear, but he regained his composure fast and loosened his grip on her and rolled on his side again, his back facing her.  
She let out a shaky breath she didn’t know she was holding until little black dots were dancing before her eyes. Bedelia exhaled and drew her towel over her body again that had been dislocated from Hannibal’s attack.  
  
Bedelia registered that he hadn’t moved and clearly was in distress. She rolled on her side too, and again placed a hand on his shoulder. “Go get a shower, it will ease the tension,” she just advised and without further words Hannibal exited the bed and closed the bathroom door behind himself.  
Hannibal took much longer in the bathroom than she did, she noticed when she arranged the pillows and duvets to her liking and getting on her nightgown, while slipping into the bed to make herself comfortable. The shower was shut off shortly after and again she was awarded with Hannibal, only with a towel arranged around his hips as he exited the bathroom to look for his pajamas.  
He rummaged through his luggage, and she was feeling herself getting annoyed at his ruffles. She turned herself over in his direction and saw he had already put on the bottoms but seemed not to be able to find the top. “I might have forgotten them…” he muttered into the suitcase. “Come to bed without then,” she suggested, noticing the implication to that offer too late. He threw a look back at her, and she could see the gears turning in his head. He hadn’t spoken a word since he had attacked her accidently and now looked at her in a way she couldn’t quite place.  
  
She held up the joint cover and motioned him to get into bed. Even if they would try there would be no way to properly stay on different sides of the bed with one single cover.  
He avoided her eyes as he slipped into the bed and draped his part of the cover over his body, again turning his back to her and switching off the only remaining light in the room coming from his lamp on the nightstand.  
Bedelia sighed as she closed the space between them, and put both of her hand on his shoulder. She applied soft pressure, digging her thumps into his warm flesh. First he tensed under her fingers, but she could feel him relax and get used to her touch soon.  
She worked on the tension in his back, on his neck, his shoulder blades and down his spine. His breath got even and she knew she had to say what she wanted to before he fell asleep.  
  
“You know, you don’t have to feel sorry for the attack, I know you don’t do sorry, but I just wanted to say that. I don’t fear you Hannibal. I’ve seen enough of you that should fear me, but somehow it doesn’t.” He turned to her then, watching her intently.  
“I could have killed you on our first night in paris, in this sorry excuse of a hotel room. I might have choked you to death and you lay here beside me telling me you don’t fear me?” he sounded frustrated and as if he wanted to add some more but couldn’t bring himself to say it out loud.  
Hannibal turned on his back and stared at the ceiling in the dark. He could feel the movement next to him, could feel the heat of her body moving closer and silently offered her his arm. She had spent enough nights in his bed already to know how to sleep next to him and in which position it felt comfortable for them both. Bedelia placed her head on his chest, his arm curling around her shoulder, drawing lazy circles with his thump.  
“You know it’s not the feeling of fear towards you that frightens me the most, right?” she whispered and her hand found the way to his cheek.  
He smiled into her hand and pulled her a bit closer. He knew it was easier for her to talk in the dead of the night and in the dark then when actually facing him. She wasn’t one to speak about feelings, just like him, but he liked it when she talked to him freely. She took a deep breath and he knew what was about to come next, troubled her a lot to say out loud. He could feel it in every fiber of her body, the tension, the slight shake.  
“I’m going to fall in love with you I think. You don’t have to love me back, I know you can’t, just know I will give you my heart and you can count on me, no matter what’s going to happen.”  
  
Hannibal stiffened and Bedelia thought she had overstepped the line they both had once drawn. It was blurred already but neither of them had made such a confession before. She knew the risk of admitting such a huge thing, and she knew that she couldn’t expect an answer from him. The more surprised she was as he muttered into the dark while softly kissing her head: „I wouldn’t have made it here without you. “  
  
Bedelia smiled then too, he could feel it against his chest and with his free hand he lifted her chin to look down at her in the dark. “You wouldn’t be here with me when I... when I didn’t…” he wasn’t able to get out the words, but she knew. She knew and she pushed herself up a bit to capture his lips in a soft kiss.  
  


* * *

They didn’t make it to Florence the next morning. Instead she booked the hotel room a bit longer, appreciating the once too small bed now more than she had imagined. Hannibal took her to a small restaurant, and somehow also organized tickets for the front row of the fashion show of Altuzarra.


	21. Egle, the Queen of Serpents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Anon asked me:  
> "Hei, can u write a store where Bedelia & Hannibal are on beach?"
> 
> Of couuurse I can ^^ 
> 
> And if you want to read something special too, please feel free and just ask me [HERE](http://this-is-madsness.tumblr.com/)
> 
> A Picture from Egle can be found [HERE](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Palanga_-_Egle_the_Queen_of_Serpents.jpg) and if you are interested the whole tale could be read [HERE](http://www.webcitation.org/query?url=http://www.geocities.com/athens/delphi/3503/egle.html&date=2009-10-25+12:52:30)

She inhaled deeply, filling her lungs with the fresh air and tasting the salt on her lips. Her head fell back and she closed her eyes, relaxing to the sound of the waves rolling on the shore. The wind tangled in her hair and blew it into her face, tickling her nose and cheeks. Her hands were buried into the pockets of her light green summer coat, toying with the ring on her finger and trying to find a solution to the current situation she was in, and desperately needed a way out of.  
She had to get out of their flat, out of the town that seemed to close in on her, out of his presence. She needed to breathe again, to feel herself and not the person she was about to become. 

The tension left her the moment her bare feet felt the sand underneath them, the last remains of warmth from the day still stored. The trouser legs of her jeans were rolled up and her shoes tucked into the bag she was carrying over her shoulder. She had brought just a few items, she didn’t intended to stay away long, to not rise suspicious in him that she might have left him. 

The last few people on the beach didn’t pay her much attention, too occupied with packing their bags, dressing the children for their way home or they just didn’t take notice of her. 

She walked to the shore, where the water of the Ligurian Sea played between her toes and with the coming and going of the waves it seemed as if her negative thoughts were washed away as well.  
She opened her eyes and took in the beautiful image of the sunset, bathing everything in the reddish orange light that made everything look warm and soft. 

And warm and soft was something she was in need of so badly. Everything felt cold, empty and hollow these days, with the new old danger lurking in every corner around her, waiting to strike.

Her bag contained a small blanket she pulled out and spread on the sand, putting her bag down next to her and making herself comfortable. She pulled her legs up and wrapped her arms around them, her chin resting on her knees. She closed her eyes again and exhaled, chuckling at her own ridiculousness. 

Hadn’t she known before boarding the plane with him what was going to come? How this was going to be? And hadn’t she told herself over and over again that she just had to be strong to get through this, that maybe in the end he really needed her, like he had told her before they left?

But no, every time he held her hand, every time he took her home from a night on the opera or from a dinner at the restaurant, he looked for someone else in the streets of Florence. Someone that wasn’t, and never would be her.

She had tried to ignore it at first, but he had been so obvious it was hard to miss who he was looking for. 

And then telling her that she was his wife, that she would be the only one he was looking for in a crowd was such a blatant lie into her face that she couldn’t stand being near him on most days anymore. 

The cherry on top was the evening he came home late at night, a satisfied smile on his face and telling her while bursting with delight that he had ran into Will Graham. 

Drowning her despair in wine was a solution that worked most of the evenings, but with each sip of wine she drank, she felt herself spiraling into a darkness she knew she wasn’t able to withstand. This darkness closing in around her heart had been the last push, the last point for her to get out and to clear her mind. 

She couldn’t stand this situation she was in anymore. She was a strong woman indeed but even she had her limits, and one of them had reached its dead end right now. 

When she was supposed to act as a devoting wife to Hannibal he should have her like that, but for the sake of her own mind she needed time on her own to regain her own personality to not get lost in this madness. 

She didn’t know how long she was sitting in the sand already, but she knew she had to get back to town somehow. It was still an hour’s drive away and she needed to be the pristine Mrs. Fell when his keys would open their front door and the charade would begin anew. 

She combed through her hair with her fingers, trying to get them in order to pull them up in a bun so that she could gather her things together. Her body jerked violently as two other hands began combing through her hair as well. 

She should have felt his presence; she normally could feel him in every room when they went out together. How could she not have noticed him when he had knelt down behind her on her blanket and put his hands on her head? 

“Hannibal,” she whispered breathless, after turning her head to see who was being so rude touching her without permission. Bedelia tensed, and tried to shoo his hands away from her hair, tried to get up, but he held her wrist with his hand and urged her back onto the blanket. 

“Let me,” he just said and carefully untangled her hair from its knots caused by the wind. 

He had knelt behind her, but she knew his knees were a weak point nowadays and so he sat down behind her, spreading his legs on each side of her legs and continuing combing through her hair. She felt alarmed by his presence and felt every fiber of her body in high alert, ready to jump, ready to flee, or at least to try to. 

Sometimes she wondered if he was able to read her mind, if he knew exactly what she was thinking, or if he was beginning to feel the same empathy as Will Graham did, that made him figure out her thoughts so easily. 

“Relax, let me tell you a tale,” he spoke, his voice low and suddenly he was too near, his touch too gentle to be true and she had to close her eyes to keep her composure. 

The only thought her mind was able to form, the only reply to this situation was a product of sheer fear and the urge to just know. 

“Will I die on this beach tonight, Hannibal?” she asked him, trying to hide the shaking of her voice and the fear underneath. 

She wondered how he had found her, how it was possible that he knew where she was going. 

He had to admit he had placed a transmitter under her car for the case she would leave him one day. Or like in a situation like this to follow her, observe and in order something needs to be done, act on it. 

She could feel his chest vibrate with the small laughter he let out, and she held her breath, trying to figure out what would happen next.

“Even if you think I don’t care about you, let me tell you, I do. Don’t you think I haven’t noticed your mood lately? That it had been harder each day for you to stand my presence?” his fingers had stopped untangling her hair now, but still holding her head in his hands. 

She turned around, seeking his eyes and was surprised to find them full of emotions she couldn’t place yet. 

“You know Bedelia, even if I seem occupied with something else doesn’t mean I let my responsibilities out of sight.” Bedelia let out a snort through her nose, affected by his reference to her as his responsibility. 

“Do you see me as that? As your responsibility? Or more as a burden nowadays?” she shot her question back at him, she wouldn’t avoid the fight that was looming over their heads tonight. 

“You will never be a burden to me. You know that. Don’t act as if you don’t know your value,” was all he shot back equally aggressive as she had. He continued raking his fingers through her hair, tangling and untangling the loose strands and playing with them.

“Why are you here, Hannibal,” she asked after a while, the silence heavy between them and her eyes never leaving his face.  
“I am here because I want to be here. With you.” Now it was her turn to laugh, a bitter laugh, he registered. 

“Don’t fool me, Hannibal. And don’t you dare lying to me. You could have my presence every day, instead you bury your head in books or stay at the Capponi until the sun nearly rises again and then you come to the place you call home and tell me you met Will Graham by accident.” 

Fed up with his antics she rose up from the blanket, and this time he let her. The air around them had gotten colder and she hugged her coat tighter around her small frame and closed the small distance between herself and the water.

He watched her then, standing on the shore and a tale that his mother had once told him as a child in Lithuania came to his mind. 

“Promise me you will be my wife,” he said, referring to the tale. 

She turned abruptly, her eyes blazing with anger and marching up to their blanket again.  
“Stop, Hannibal, just stop. Let us get back to Florence and play pretend! That’s what we good at, aren’t we?” 

He could see the pain, the anger, and the hurt in her eyes and he knew, would they go back to Florence like this she would slip further from his hands into her own abyss, a dark place he wasn’t able to get her out of again he supposed.

She leaned down to grab her shoes, but Hannibal pulled them out of her reach. Bedelia closed her eyes in frustration and looked to her side to preserve her patience. 

“Promise me you will be my wife and I will give you your shoes back.” He doubted that she knew the tale of Egle, the Queen of Serpents.  
The tale said that Egle had been swimming in the sea and when she came back there was a serpent resting in her clothes. And she had to promise the serpent to become his wife in order to get back her clothes. 

“Hannibal, I am not up to your cruel games tonight. Please,” she begged and he already could hear the lump forming in her throat. Tears formed in her eyes and she made another attempt in getting her shoes back to finally put them on again.  
Hannibal hid her shoes behind his back, blocking her hand at arm’s length, preventing her from reaching them. 

“Promise me!” he repeated, with more urgency this time. 

“Since this can’t be any worse anymore, yes, Hannibal, I promise you to be your wife. If I weren’t already. Does this change anything now?”  
She knelt in front of him now, sinking down on her calves and looking at him. 

“You are just like Egle, Bedelia. Do you know the tale? It’s Lithuanian. Come, sit with me and I will explain.” He returned to the position he had sat in when she had been sitting in front of him. Sighing deeply she made her way back into the sitting position as well, sensing that if she wanted to arrive home anytime soon she had to give into his antics once more. 

Hannibal pulled her against his chest and even when she struggled he hold her until she gave in and with another sigh leaned her head back and against his shoulder.  
“You remind me of Egle, Bedelia, the Queen of Serpents. She was just like you. She went to the beach and when she came out of the water, there was a serpent in her clothes, frightening her.” 

She turned her head at that, looking at him. “So, you are the serpent then?” she asked and he smiled down at her.  
“Probably yes. She thought she would be safe when she agreed to marry him, because he was just a serpent, right? But after some time he sends a carriage to her home, to get his bride. Her family loved her so much, and didn’t want to let her go, so they send a goose and after that a sheep to keep their beautiful daughter. Every time they tried to trick the serpent a little raven revealed their lie until they had to give their daughter away.” 

Bedelia looked at him curious, trying to get what he wanted to tell her with the tale. Hannibal instead avoided her eyes, and just looked out onto the now darkening sea and the stars setting on the firmament.  
He felt melancholia seeping into his heart. His mother used to tell him this tale as a young boy and never had he thought he would live through the tale himself. With a bride that tried so desperately to get away from him. 

“You know, Egle fought as hard as you do. She was married to the serpent, now in his human form, the most beautiful man she had ever seen, but living on the ground of the sea, she was far away from her family. They had 3 sons and one daughter.”  
He stopped there, and looked down at her for the first time while telling the story.  
Her inner turmoil had calmed down slightly and her curiosity won over. “Have you ever thought of children for yourself, Hannibal?” she asked curious. She couldn’t imagine him with kids, especially with little ones. But you couldn’t be sure who could be a father, could you?

“I did. Once, yes, long ago. But not anymore. Not in this state we are in.”  
Her eyebrows knitted together. The term of “we” was not lost to her and she wondered if he had ever imagined her as the mother of his children.  
“Why not anymore?” she pushed further, her curiosity at a new high. The darkness surrounded them now and she felt the cold creeping up into her thin clothes. A small shiver shook her slightly and without having to say anything Hannibal pulled her closer and put his arms around her. 

She didn’t mind the proximity anymore; her troubled mind had calmed down and was now at ease and focusing on the things he wanted to tell her trough this story of his.  
“Because I couldn’t take it to lose any of you. “  
Bedelia froze, looking up at him and tried to process what he just had confessed. It must have been the most honest answer he had given her in all the time they knew each other.  
Words were lost to her, so instead she placed her hand over his and gave it a light squeeze. Their eyes met and in his she could see so much honesty that she regretted all the words she had said in her anger over the last days. 

“How did the story of them end?” she asked after a few moments of silence between them. She already sensed the ending was not a happy one, most endings in tales weren’t. 

“All died,” he said in a sad tone. “Egle wanted to visit her family, to introduce the kids to her siblings and parents. But Žilvinas, the King of Serpents, feared she wouldn’t come back once he had let her go. So he gave her riddles to solve, and when she had finished the third one he had to keep his promise and let her go.”  
Bedelia noticed how his grip on her body tightened when he spoke of letting her go. She wondered if somehow there was the possibility that she truly had a value to him. 

“She spend 10 days with her family, happy days, and they decided they wouldn’t let her get back, they didn’t knew how much she loved her husband. So they questioned their children, one after one how they were supposed to get back on the ground of the sea. And even when they were just children, they didn’t reveal a word. Not until the littlest one, the girl was questioned, and so frightened she betrayed her family.”  
Hannibal hugged her body closer to his, the cold also affecting him.  
“Move forward a bit, Bedelia,” he muttered while tugging the blanket they didn’t use while sitting on over their shoulders.  
The warmth seeped through her body again now, the blanket around them like armor, shielding them from the wind that came from the sea. 

“Did they harm the girl,” Bedelia asked out of the blue, her voice so low he wouldn’t have heard her when he hadn’t paid attention.  
“Unfortunately, yes. The boys and the girl were whipped to get out the information. And then the brothers of Egle went to the shore of the sea and called for her husband. And then they killed him on spot so that their sister could stay with them instead of going back. They didn’t say a word to her, and when she got back to the shore with the kids herself, there was just red, instead of white foam as promised, coming to the shore. And they all were transfigured into trees, because every child of them was named after a different tree.”

Bedelia knew the tale ended here, but she still hadn’t figured out what Hannibal wanted to tell her, what his reasons were to tell her that. That she merely reminded him of Egle couldn’t be the only cause, Hannibal was too complex for a simple cause like that. 

“Why do you tell me all this, Hannibal,” she finally asked into the night, just the soft splashing of the waves in front of them. They were so close, and so far away in each other’s company, rotating like the sun and the moon but never be able to see each other properly. 

“Don’t try to get away from me Bedelia. Don’t be like Egle, who’s wish for freedom was misunderstood by people she thought she could trust and one of them murdered her love. Please. Don’t be my Egle,” he murmured and she felt his lips moving against her temple. Goosebumps erupted on her skin and every hair of her body stood high as his words slowly sunk in. 

She closed her eyes, letting out a shaky breath she didn’t knew she was holding.  
His head had sunken down on her shoulder somehow, his breathing caressing her collarbone and sending shiver after shiver over her body.  
“I won’t leave you. Not like this. I won’t be Egle, when you promise me not to be like Žilvinas. You don’t have to fear I won’t come back when I go somewhere Hannibal. But I need my space every now and then, I need to be myself and don’t pretend to be someone else. I felt like losing myself, Hannibal.” 

“I see what you mean. The lines are blurring, and I may have been a bit careless the last few weeks. Believe me, I would do nothing that endangers you.”  
Bedelia turned her head placed a soft kiss on his temple, to assure him she believed him. And she did. Not entirely, they had to work on what they had a lot to get it into the right place again, but she thought it had been a good idea to go to the beach.  
“I would like to go home with my husband now,” she smiled and began to free her body from the embrace they were in. Hannibal smiled back at her while getting up as well and packing away the blanket into her bag. 

She outstretched her hand to him, the first time she ever did that, he noticed, and with a smile he took her hand and went back to their cars.  
“When we are at home we need to have another talk including the question were the transmitter is that you found me with...” She pecked his lips before she went into her car, leaving him standing next to his own car.  



	22. Prompt: Boss/ Intern AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I wanted to do something fast and short for today and ended up with a Prompt from Bedelia du Badass in my inbox :) This is the requested Boss/Intern AU, with Hannibal and Bedelia as Lawyers. 
> 
> I am in need for some new Prompts, so feel free to ask for one: [HERE](http://this-is-madsness.tumblr.com/)

The door closed behind her, she shut the blinds of the glass walls from her office and sat her bag with the files down next to her desk. Bedelia was tired, the case and the hearing had drained all energy from her and when she finally had lost the case it had set the final blow to her mood.  
  
She slumped down on her chair, closing her eyes and massaging her temples. She could already feel the headache building behind her eyes and decided she would call it a day and head home. She was looking forward to order herself a pizza and enjoying a glass of wine in front of her tv. There should be a stupid enough film somewhere to distract her before she had to face her boss tomorrow morning and explain to him what went wrong.  
She was glad that her boss Mr. Hannibal Lecter already seemed to be out of the office. She had heard a lot of stories from other colleagues who had been confronted with his disappointment for looing a case and she wouldn’t face that tonight. Even if she liked to see him on other days; he was quite handsome and well built for what she could see under his suits and seemed to be a nice guy otherwise.  
  
They had told her about that as a warning when she had started her job in his office a few months prior, and gladly she hadn’t witnessed his anger since then. And she wasn’t very keen on it though.  
Bedelia collected her belongings and packed her laptop in its bag to take it home to finish her report for this case. The files for the case were stored into the filing cabinet next to her desk and she would take care of everything else first hand in the morning when she would come back to the office.  
She was just about to throw over her coat and head for the door when a knock on the door startled her. She wasn’t frightened easily but it was already late and she hadn’t expected anyone to be here anymore.  
“Come in,” she called and braced herself for a delay in her plans.  
Her boss, Hannibal Lecter entered her office and closed the door behind him, and her mood went from bad to very very bad.  
  
“Good evening, Sir,” she greeted him with a friendly smile and placed her bag back down on the floor.  
He smiled at her too then, but she noticed it didn’t reach his eyes. Maybe his visit was the exact thing her colleagues had warned her of?  
“It could have been a good evening indeed, Ms. du Maurier. Unfortunately the knowledge of the outcome of your case has come to me, and I have to say, I am displeased that such an easy case had not ended to our benefit.”  
What a nice way to say she had fucked up, she thought, bracing herself for another well concealed insult.  
She tried to smile but all she could manage was a strained lift of the corners of her mouth. Hannibal seemed to notice as well and a scowl formed on his face.  
“I am sorry Sir, but the case had been more complex than it seemed in the first place. Maybe there will be the chance of a revision, but that has to be cleared with…” she wasn’t even able to continue her sentence when he interrupted her.  
  
“I already spoke to our client, and he is more than willing to give this case to another, more experienced colleague to go into revision with him. Maybe we should agree to cases a little bit more, let me say, simple.” The smug grin on his face screamed to be erased with her backhand; it hurt her to be turned down after a single lost case. Every other case she had been assigned to had been successful, she had hauled in new clients as well, and now this all didn’t seem to count anymore.  
Her evening was now ruined, thanks to him and the pain behind her eyes now had developed into a full blown headache.  
“Excuse me, Sir, for being so forward, but since I work for your office this is the first case turning out…” Again he didn’t let her finish, and spoke again without waiting for her. “Ms. du Maurier, there is no need to question my decision, it is already made. I am sorry if you don’t feel this way, but until further notice from my side you have to obey in this case.”  
He stroke a nerve with that, she hasn’t studied law and specialized in this kind of cases to be disgraced like this. She made a few steps towards him, until they were in each others personal spaces. Her eyes blazed with anger, and her body language probably spoke clearer than anything else.  
  
“Sir, I have to highly disagree, this is not what I started this job here for and I have no desire to do so when…”  
“Ms. du Maurier, I remind you to watch your tongue. We would not say something we would regret later, would we?” Bedelia was full of anger and inside she swore to herself, if he would interrupt her one more time she would punch him straight in the face and deal with the consequences.  
“Mr. Lecter, it is highly rude to interrupt someone speaking his mind in such a fashion as you do,” she started but wasn’t able to finish again. His voice had risen in volume as he interrupted her again. “Ms. du Maurier and I find it highly inappropriate to raise your voice in front of your boss like you do at the moment. Maybe you should go home and have a good nights rest before you say anything you will regret.”  
“Mr. Lecter, by all means, if you would let me speak until I finish the sentence just one damn time, I would be pleased to tell you that I will probably not come back tomorrow morning when you insist on giving me, as you state “easy cases”. I am not here to do easy cases, I am here to use my education to win cases and…”  
“So then tell me, why don’t you win cases when this is what you are here for?”  
  
Bedelia took another step towards him. How dare he? He couldn’t be serious, could he?  
Her blood boiled in her veins and her face was flustered. She stood close to him and could smell his cologne now, a sent that suddenly made her flustered for a completely different reason. His smell made her mouth water and for a few moments she forgot what she wanted to say.  
But then it hit her. She had heard about the infamous and important case he had lost once, and in her irrational and angry state she decided, she could struck his ego with hinting at that and maybe could invalidate his arguments.  
“So, then tell me, Mr. Lecter, wasn’t there the Johnson case you lost once, and have you taken “easier cases” since then?”  
A low growl escaped him and he took a step towards her. How dare she bring this case up? This case nearly had ruined his career and after that he had to fight to get any case at all.  
  
“Shut up,” he growled and grabbed her upper arms. His nostrils flared in anger when suddenly a sweet smell invaded his nose and made his mouth water and now, both anger and desire clouded his mind.  
“Excuse me?” she said and put her hand in front of her to push him away.  
“You heard me. I said: Shut. Up.” His face was near hers and his eyes flickered down to her lush red lips and the temptation to shut her up in a completely different way increased every second he stood in her space.  
“Are you serious? You are trying to push me…” he lost his last bit of control as she spoke out the words, oh, how bad he wanted to push her. He wanted to push HER against something and have her, right here, right now.  
He shut her up by crashing his lips to hers, drawing her closer by her upper arms and pressing himself against her warm body. She tasted sweet and her lips were indeed as soft as he had imagined them to be moments ago.  
He was surprised as her mouth opened willingly, pushing her own tongue into his mouth and make him moan and grind into her.  
  
Hannibal pushed her backwards, her bottom hitting her desk, and he lifted her up in a swift motion.  
She first was surprised as he had pressed his lips to hers, but she found she couldn’t resist him. Her hands tangled in his hair, ranking over his scalp and sending waves of pleasure through his body, right down to his already half hard cock.  
Bedelias legs wrapped around him and brought him between her legs, her skirt riding up on her thighs and showing the lace hem of her stockings.  
His hands left her arms, cupped her face and stroked her cheeks with his thumps while devouring her mouth with his tongue.  
Hannibal desperately needed more of her, more skin, more everything. His hands glided down her neck, ghosted over her collarbone and his knuckles brushed over the swell of her breasts. He could feel her nipples harden under the thin silken fabric of her blouse and bra she wore. His hands rode up again, pushing the suitjacket she was wearing over her shoulder and when he had freed her of it discarding it on the ground.  
  
Their teeth clashed together and they both moaned in anguish over their accident. She had fisted her hands into the fine cotton of his dress shirt and began to work on the buttons. Her frustration grew with each of the tiny holes she had to fiddle the button through and with a frantic motion she ripped the last buttons in one swift move.  
“Seriously?” he asked and bunched her skirt up higher on her waist while she lifted her ass so he would have more success on the task.  
“If you don’t take that off NOW, I promise it won’t be just buttons that will be ripped,” she growled into his mouth, tugging on his own suitjacket.  
His clothes quickly joined hers that already were on the floor, and her small hands already were on his belt when his mind could process what just was happening.  
He would have his revenge for his shirt though, he thought and instead of trying to open her blouse he ripped the cloth open and evoked a deep moan from her mouth in the process.  
Bedelias nails scraped over his chest, ghosted over the light, already greying hair. Her teeth caught his bottom lip and she sucked on it hard, drawing a moan from him as well.  
She managed to open his trousers while he unclasped her bra on her back. The moment the bra was off her breasts his mouth left her lips and he left a wet trail of licks, kisses and bites down her neck until his lips latched around her nipple and sucked greedily on it, drawing more sounds of pleasure from her.  
  
His tongue circled her areolas while his hand worked on her other nipple, drew it between his thump and index finger.  
His free hand slipped down her toned stomach, brushed over her black silken panty and found her center already hot and damp. Her underwear was discarded onto the floor as well, easily forgotten by the sight that she was in front of him.  
Her head fell back at the double sensation of his lips around her breast and his fingers already caressing her wet folds. She tangled her hands in his hair, tugging his head up again to bring their lips together once more. His tongue slipped back into her mouth as he gently pushed his index finger into her. She whimpered and with the soft noises she made his restraint was thrown over board and middle finger pushed into her as well. She felt soft and tight around his fingers, and his cock was already throbbing with need.  
Bedelias hand travelled down his torso, and straight into his boxer briefs. She grasped his velvety length into her hand and closed it around him. She worked her hand up and down, her thump smearing the drop of precum over the tip of his erect member.  
Hannibal pushed his fingers into her faster now, winding her up in the same rhythm as she stroked his penis.  
“Stop teasing,” she breathed heavily, “Inside. Now.”  
He wasn’t able to formulate what her words did to him; he simply wasn’t able to formulate any sentence that would make sense. He pushed her hands away and guided himself into her.  
The sensation of her warm center made him halt a moment to get a bit of control back, but she had other intentions. Her hips bucked against him, her legs crossing behind his butt made it impossible for him to stay in control.  
  
Their bodies slapped together in a rhythm of its own, noises of pleasure and lust echoing from the walls of her office as he pushed her back down on her desk and began to fuck her as she had requested.  
He drove into her at a fast pace, bringing her closer to her climax with every thrust he made.  
Hannibal could feel himself nearing his end, too, but he wanted to finish together with her, so he pushed his hand between them and started to circle her clit, rubbing it gently at first, and twirling her little bud between his fingers when she was a writhing mess under him. He gave it one last squeeze when he felt her walls clenching around him so suddenly that it triggered his own orgasm as well. Completely overwhelmed with the sudden intensity her body came up from the desk and her nails clawed at his back, searching for something to hold on, to steady her. She bit into his shoulder, and howled out his name, while he thrusted into her a few times more while emptying himself into her.  
He held her in his arms, her heart beating furious against his own, and their breath both were ragged and fast.  
  
“Good lord,” she muttered into his shoulder while untangling her legs from behind his back.  
Hannibal chuckled and placed a trail of kisses down her neck and over her collarbone. When he came back up to her ear again his voice was low and husky as he spoke: “I want you back here tomorrow. On your old cases. And I want to take you to dinner at 6, so don’t be late.”  
Bedelia smiled at him and caressed his cheek. “When this is how we solve our arguments now, I want to argue a lot more.”


	23. 25 Librarian / Reader AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was asked by Bedelia du Badass again and I like to fulfill her wishes :)
> 
> DUNGAREEESSSS Girl ^^

* * *

His arms were stacked with books that had to be returned to the shelves when he collided with something in the aisles. It was small but when it collided with him he couldn’t prevent the books from falling to the ground around him.  
  
The small thing, he figured out was a blonde girl, engrossed in the book she was reading and not paying much attention to where she was going. Her face blushes a deep shade of red, her own books mixed with his on the floor.  
“Oh god, I am so sorry,” she muttered and quickly knelt on the floor to pick up the mess she caused.  
He had noticed her in the library before, and also in his courses. She was studying psychology like he was and spends most of her free time here in the library on campus.  
  
Mostly she was the last one to leave in the evening, and since his job was a boring one and easy to finish he had enough time studying the people sitting around. And that’s how he had noticed her for the first time. Her black glasses had slid down the back of her nose; her teeth were biting her bottom lip while she read one of the books their professor had recommended them to read.  
She was the fastest reader he had seen so far. The amount of book she read impressed him and he started to look at her more closely since then.  
And now fate had made the final decision for him.  
Hannibal knelt down too, helping her sort through the books.  
He knew this was a bad cliché, but he always wanted to try if it really worked like in the movies.  
In the exact moment her hand wanted to grip a book in between them, his hand shot out too. Their fingers touched and she looked at him over the rim of her glasses.  
  
“Are you kidding me? Come on, you really think I fall for this?” she chuckled and let go of the book they both held. He hadn’t seen such a reaction coming and his mouth stood open.  
Damn, this girl was sassy.  
A smile spread over his face, he liked her even better now, knowing she wasn’t the shy girl he had expected.  
“Sorry,“ he answered, “could have worked, right?”  
Without looking he placed the remaining books on his stack and stood up again. He held his hand out for her to take it and heling her getting up, but she just huffed at him and stood up on her own.  
She dusted off the black jeans dungarees she was wearing and he noticed the shirt she wore under them.  
“Ramones? They are one of my favorite,“ he smiled down at her and gestured to her band shirt she was wearing.  
She stemmed her hands into her hips and cocked her head to one side. “You know, this scheme of yours is really easy to figure out.” She picked her books up from the ground without looking to closely at them and placed them in the tote bag she had slung over her shoulder.  
She added: “You should take flirting classes, Hannibal, instead of working in the library. You lack skills,” she blew him a kiss when she made a straight line to the exit, and he was sure her hips didn’t normally sway that much.  
  
While packing away the last books he wondered where she knew his name from, when a small book caught his attention. He turned it in his hands and wondered that there was no title engraved somewhere, but didn’t pay it much further attention. He would check what it was tomorrow, it was already late today and he was done working.  
He switched off the light and locked the doors behind him.  


* * *

During his courses the next day she slumped into the chair next to him, her chest flustered and her cheeks red as well. She was late, at least ten minutes.  
With a low, but not less threatening voice she whispered at him: ”Where do you have it? Is that your revenge because I turned you down?”  
He looked at her confused, not sure what she meant.  
  
“I have no idea what you are talking about,” he whispered back, already drawing attention the from other students.  
“The book! With all my notes, fuck, Hannibal, I need it!” her voice grew louder and some heads turned to them, trying to shut them up.  
“I don’t have your damn book girl, calm down,” he tried to hush her, he wanted to listen to what their professor had to say, not what she thought was important.  
“Hannibal, for fucks sake!” her voice had risen in tone and as he turned to her to tell her to shut up he could see she had tears in her eyes.  
“We look after this course, but now be quiet girl,” he added and didn’t gave her much more attention.  
She made him nearly crazy with her scribbling through the course, he looked over to her every now and then and was surprised when he saw her writing down nearly every word the professor said.  
He rolled his eyes at her and ignored her form then on.  
  
The professor had finished his last sentence just seconds ago when her chair already scraped back on the wooden floor and she was up to her feet.  
She was at the door before him, urging him on. He just rounded the corner when she backed him up against the wall.  
Hannibal was surprised, so he let her, knowing that she didn’t stand a chance against him. Even when she would threaten him, he was at least one and a half heads higher than her. So he found it more amusing than anything as she balled his dress shirt in her small hand and stood on her tiptoes to snarl at him.  
“If you don’t tell me right fucking now where my book with all my notes is, I swear to god you won’t make it till lunch,” she pressed her chest against him, probably to threaten him, but it had an entirely different effect on him.  
  
He gulped down the lump in his throat, and tried to think about what she could mean.  
“I honestly have no idea what you are talking about, woman, I don’t have a book that belongs to you, why should I?”  
Her shoulders sagged and she hung her head. “Fuck,” she muttered and sighed. “Since I went to the library yesterday my book with all my important notes is lost. Without this book this whole semester is useless to me because the book is the only thing I wrote down the things the prof said, you know?”  
He could see now why this book was so important to her; he saved everything on his ipad, and lost it once, but fortunately he had had a copy saved on his computer in his dorm.  
“Ok, when you say you left it at the library it must be there somewhere, so let’s go and find it. It couldn’t be that hard to find it, could it?”  


* * *

But of course it could.  
He remembered the book, it must be the one with no title on it. He had placed it behind the counter to have a look at it at his shift today.  
But as they get there, he realized the book was gone, and the girl on duty had no idea where it was. She had packed all books away that had been left from the day before.  
  
He told her that he had placed it there to have a closer look, but it was gone, and probably somewhere between the other books in the library. It would be like searching for a needle in a stack of hay.  
Hannibal felt responsible for the loss of her book, so he offered:” Hey, come on, we will find it, I promise.” He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her towards him. She looked like crying, and when he couldn’t stand something then it was a crying girl.  
“I start at the front, you start in the back, I cancel my afternoon courses and my shift here and we will find your damn book together, ok?”  
She nodded and they went to work. He had promised it to her, and he would keep his promise.  


* * *

The sun had already set, the light of the day had faded and Hannibal regretted that he had given her the promise.  
How was it possible that such a small task could take so long? His eyes were tired, his muscles hurt and he had no idea if they would be able to find her notes somewhere soon.  
  
Hannibal decided it was time for a break and headed out into the yard to fetch them a coffee and something to eat. His stomach growled and he could imagine it was the same with her.  
He fetched them some latte macchiato and muffins and made his way back into the library. He went to the back of the library where she was supposed to look for her notes.  
He found her on the floor with her legs crossed and her head in her heads. He was worried and knelt besides her, setting down the coffee and the paper bag with their food.  
  
“Hey, hey. What’s wrong?” Hannibal wrapped his arm around her again, drawing her closer to him and then he saw that she must have been crying.  
“We are never gonna find it, right?” she sobbed and it broke his heart. He knew how important notes could be, and when she just had written them down in her book she would be lost without them.  
He sat down next to her and cradled her head against his shoulder. She willingly leaned against him, and pushed her hair that had fallen into her face back, her already messy bun now totally loose.  
“I brought us coffee,” he began and picked up the styrofoam cup. “I didn’t know how you like your coffee so I brought latte macchiato, and there are muffins in the bag.”  
That painted a small smile on her face, and her hands grabbed at the paper bag without sparing a glance at the coffee.  
  
“I drink tea, “ she smiled at him when she bit into her blueberry muffin.  
He hadn’t thought about that and chided himself for not asking her before ordering for her.  
“I am sorry I didn’t know….” And then it hit him that he didn’t even know her name.  
He must have looked the same way as he felt, because now it was her turn to place her arm around his shoulder, pulling him towards her.  
“Bedelia, “ she smiled and added “thank you, Hannibal. Thank you for the effort for trying to find the book and for bringing coffee and muffins.” He looked at her then again, now with a name he could associate her with.  
“Bedelia,” he repeated and found it had a nice ring and suited her well. “You can have my notes if you want, I can copy them for you.”  
Bedelia was thankful for his offer, not everything was lost this way, and she could add her own thoughts to them.  
She leaned up to him a little more, and he knew she was about to kiss him on the cheek, and he was really looking forward to it.  
Her lips gazed his cheek, her warm breath already warming his skin.  
  
He could swear, he was deaf for nearly 3 days afterwards when she squealed right into his ear and leaped forward to the bookshelf tugging a small, familiar looking book out of the shelf.  
She beamed at him and hugged the book to her chest, like it was her precious treasure. And he couldn’t help himself and smiled at her the same way.  
She hugged him tight and the force of her hug made him fall backwards on the library floor. He hugged her to his chest and maybe, just maybe his pick up lines weren’t that bad after all, he thought as he left the library with her hand in his that night.


	24. Claddagh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, there is a bit to tell before you read this chapter. 
> 
> It all began with this post here:
> 
>   
>  <https://this-is-madsness.tumblr.com/post/148984548338/bedelia-du-badass-bedeliainwonderland>   
>    
> 
> 
> followed by studying:  
> \- [this](https://67.media.tumblr.com/490da2fdffcbb02939415d1b5ce3e715/tumblr_inline_obyiixApnO1qi9kgl_540.png)  
> \- [this](http://2.bp.blogspot.com/-_IX0nk-tfDY/UcOg67LVRaI/AAAAAAAAATI/wMpnfM-hb94/s1600/Ep-12-tete-plate.jpg%0A)  
> ... and so much other picture from the meal they had ^^
> 
> [This](http://pagebiz.com/celtic/claddagh.gif) is the symbol mentioned, the Claddagh.

* * *

The pristine arranged plate gleamed in the lights above his kitchen counter, the steaming hot veal now placed neatly in front of the lush greenery, complementing the exquisite dish he had prepared. He had placed 3 eroded bones onto the plate, they now served as vases for the deep red roses he arranged into them to complete his piece of art. Hannibal eyed the dish with hawk eyes, looking for the smallest flaw to erase it, so his message would be delivered without misunderstanding.  
  
His hands grew sweaty at the thought of the upcoming event and he had to wipe his hands in the kitchen towel as he felt his heartbeat increasing as he watched the plate in front of him.  
Would she be able to figure out the message he send with the decoration and the arrangement of the ingredients?  
He observed the plate again, turning it on the counter after placing the cloche above it to prevent the meat from getting cold.  
If she would look at it from the front, she could just see the different components, but she had to look at the plate from above to see the real message he had hidden for her.  
  
Because if she would look from above she could easily figure out what he wanted to say. The roses in the bone-vases were arranged like a deep red heart in the middle, the greenery twisted and braided to look like hands and fingers, and finally the thick slices of veal above them all to symbolize the crown and finalize the arrangement and the message.  
She would see the interpretation of the irish claddagh when she looked carefully, a proposal to her, a promise and his secret wish for them to be together.  
He found himself foolish to wish for such trivial things, to address a need like this to her in this way, without asking the real question.  
He was a coward indeed, hoping that his food arrangement could speak the words he never found, even when presented with the best opportunities.  
Every fiber of his nerves was on edge, every sense he had nearly exhausted to the maximum for this simple cause.  
His hands appeared to be shaking slightly as he parked his car in her driveway, getting out and opening the trunk to carefully lift out the plate secured with the cloche over it. He balanced the plate on his left hand while closing the trunk and locking his car.  
  
The glass of the cloche gave a nice view of what he had designed for her, of his intentions towards her. Hannibal had never been more nervous in his life so far.  
What if she wouldn’t get what he proposed? His interpretation of the claddagh was vague and not easy to figure out if she wouldn’t look close and careful enough. And what if she would notice, but not thought of it the same way that he did? And the worst thing of all: what if she would say no?  
His mind went into overdrive, playing through every possible scenario of the evening, what could go wrong or what could be the result of his silently asked question.  
So he stood at her door, frozen in place because of fear for her reaction, and the fear of rejection fueled his decision to redecorate the plate now and here. He lifted the cloche carefully, while balancing the plate in his left hand, placing the cloche on the ground carefully and with skilled fingers he pulled out the red roses that formed the heart, the center of the claddagh and the plate. He decided to leave the single white one be, without it the plate would lose a lot appeal and the bone vases would be useless and overdone.  
  
Hannibal decided to place the red roses into the flower bed next to her entry and pick them up to dispose them when he would leave.  
After placing the cloche on the now redecorated plate again he exhaled and finally made his way up to her door to ring.  
Hannibal had to wait a few moments before she opened the door to him, but immediately smiled at him when she saw who was at the heavy bronze door. She opened the door wider for him to enter and stepped aside to let him get past her. He had been to her house before, and would have gone straight to her dining room, but he waited for her to close the door while taking of his coat and let her lead the way to the room.  
He instantly could feel the warmth of the room when he entered because she had lit the small fireplace that was included into the wall with a small flame that was burning slowly and spreading comfortable warmth that lulled him in.  
  
Bedelia had already set the table, themed beautifully in light colors. The table cloth was made of fine white linen, set with silver chandeliers and topped with white, already lit candles. She had placed silver platters with thin white porcelain on it, polished silverware on both sides of the platter and neatly folded white cotton napkins draped on the porcelain.  
A long clear vase was placed in the middle of the table, decorated with small white flowers, speckled with pink and red. He took the picture in, secured it into his memory palace and decided it had been good to dispose the red roses from the platter, because now it matched more with the single white rose still remaining with the meal.  
Bedelia had ventured into the kitchen to fetch the decanter with the already prepare red wine in it, a dry Chianti she remembered him liking.  
“I have picked a wine for us, if you don’t mind, Hannibal,” she said while a small smile played around her lips, a rare sight he admired a lot.  
  
“Your taste is excellent Bedelia, if I would let someone pick a wine for a dinner it would be you,” he smiled back at her then, realizing he was probably looking like a lovesick fool, but couldn’t help himself.  
He had concealed his feeling quite well until now, in each session, in each dinner in each conversation.  
He was glad about the decision to leave the roses; he came to the conclusion that it might have ruined everything he had built with her so far.  
And that was nothing that he wanted to risk, not now.  
Hannibal had prepared the additional servings on the plate while Bedelia served the wine to both of them when he was finally finished and they both had a nicely decorated plate in front of them.  
He held the chair for her to sit down before making his way to her opposite and sitting down as well.  
Bedelia admired his work on her plate, a fine combination of flavors and ingredients while Hannibal set the masterpiece, the veal, into the spot in the middle of the plate. She had looked at the platter he had brought in awe, the bones as vases, the veal placed above and the skillfully knotted greenery for the final touch. With curiosity she eyed a small red rose petal sticking at the bottom in front of the vases, and wondered where the rest of the roses were.  
  
Her knife cut through the veal, gliding through it like through butter, when for the first time the smell hit her nostrils. The head of the veal had been cooked to perfection, before Hannibal had filled it with salty bacon, glazed onions and fresh green vegetables.  
It was so soft cooked, it nearly melted on her tongue, mixing the flavors and stimulating her taste buds.  
Hannibal watched her during her first bite, smiling at her reaction, at the pleasure the taste of the veal brought her.  
“Try it with Sauce Verte, and then add a leaf of the parsley salad to it,” he advised, and he was pleased as she followed his proposition.  
When the Sauce Verte, which had been spiced up with some green chili, reached her tongue her mouth watered, and when finally mixed with the sweetened salad and again with the salty meat it was overwhelming to her. He clearly knew how to play with different reactions to different tastes and she enjoyed getting more and more advise from him which combinations she should try.  
  
His attention was completely directed to her, his own plate forgotten in front of him. He was too fascinated how she reacted, what she felt, and he wouldn’t have dared to break their constant eye contact, even if he wanted to.  
This moment he regretted that he hadn’t brought the red roses. He imagined her face when she notice, when she realize why he was here, what his intention were and how much he desired her.  
But for now he had made his decision.  
They retreated to the living room soon after they had cleaned off the table together and had dessert on the couch, in front of the fireplace.  
He liked her this way; her feet finally pulled up on the settee, mostly resting under her and her head leaned back on the high backrest. She had her face turned to him and a small smile was still on her lips again.  
“I like it like this,” she said with a low voice. She had never admitted something so trivial to him before, they always were closed up about their feeling, had mostly talked about work when they shared an evening together, or other unimportant themes that led far away from heavier topics.  
  
They had another arrangement, a silent one that both of them didn’t dare to break either. He once had tried finding words for it, alone in his study while thinking about her, tangled in his sheets, but it sounded so strange to his ears that he had stopped trying to find a label for them immediately.  
And how was he supposed to find words for something that officially never happened? Even if it happened repeatedly?  
It was their secret, well hidden behind closed doors, never to be revealed to anyone.  
He hadn’t noticed how his arm had found its place on the backrest, behind her head again until his thump felt her warm skin while drawing lazy patterns on her collarbone.  
Hannibal found himself slipping into this domestic display of affection more and more often; while normally Bedelia would retreat to the other end of the couch bringing as much space between them as possible to remain professional.  
  
It surprised him when he noticed that, instead of searching for space, Bedelia closed the remaining distance between them this time and leaned into his side, her head now resting on his shoulder.  
She exhaled a deep breath and he couldn’t stop looking at her in awe. She turned her head and their eyes locked instantly, her blue eyes as deep as the ocean, and he smiled down at her without concealing his affection for her.  
He wondered how long he would be able to stick to their forsaken rules they once had agreed to, when she looked at him like this.  
Hannibal felt his breath catching in his throat as she leaned in a little more, brushing her lips over his so gently it felt soft like the brush of a butterfly. He saw her eyes flutter close, and right this moment he knew he would never let her go again, agreements and secrets or not.  
Bedelia startled when the phone in his trousers began to ring, and she instantly knew that their night would be over now. He had set one ringtone especially for the F.B.I., it was the only tune he had turned on every time in case he was needed.  
She had already brought back the distance between them and so he decided he could answer the phone, the moment was over anyhow.  
He spoke to Jack for a few moments, already standing up from the couch and Bedelia decided it was a good time to bring their empty glasses into the kitchen.  
  
Leaning onto the counter she hung her head, playing through the moments again that just had happened. She exhaled, and closed her eyes, trying to push away the feeling of disappointment at the intrusion and the further course of the evening.  
Her string of thoughts was interrupted by Hannibal stepping into the kitchen, and she straightened up just in time.  
“I have to apologize, I have to go Bedelia,” he said, stepping to her and looking down at her. She gave a silent nod and added:” It’s a pity. Come, let me show you out.” It was his turn to nod at her, wondering how she was able to find back her strength so fast to cover up what just had happened a few moments prior.  
At the door he politely thanked her for the evening, as he always did, and like every evening she smiled at him and said “Have a good night, Hannibal.”  
He looked over his shoulder, wondering if she would linger in the door way until he had reached his car, but found the door already closed behind him.  
Deep in thoughts the roses he had placed in the flower bed next to her door were forgotten.

* * *

After a restless night she was up at the break of dawn, trying to ease her mind with something other than the thought about last night. She already went swimming in her indoor pool, the warm water at least easing the pain in her shoulders from tossing and turning at night.  
But her mind had been elsewhere since their dinner, and she couldn’t bring herself to figure out why.  
  
She went out into the sun and let herself dry by the warmth while strolling through her garden, passing her roses and cleaning away some dried flowers for new ones to grow.  
It calmed her more than swimming had, she decided she would give it a try, her mood couldn’t get worse and she would have the garden cleaned up again.  
Bedelia ventured inside to put on some older clothes and fetching some gloves to prevent her nails from splinting. She had done the garden quite often in the past, because since her gardener had moved she hadn’t been able to find someone new to care for her plants. A boy from the neighborhood had agreed to mow her lawn, but she had to remind him more often to do so.  
Her flower bed had always been simple to keep and to care for so she didn’t struggle much with them on her own.  
  
She decided to start at the front; she always found it more important to keep it clean there then in the backyard since there weren’t any patients going there. If they saw her well-kept front garden, she was fine with it.  
Starting at the right she worked form one side to the other, feeling her uneasiness flowing away. It was quite a warm day, so she decided to take a break when she had reached the first fly of stairs up to her door flanked by the garden. One side done, one to go, she thought and wiped her face with the back of her hand, swallowing down a few gulps of water she had brought outside.  
Bedelia had sat down on the first steps, looking up her driveway, and enjoying the silence.  
She worked through the lower part and when getting up to the patch near the front door she was surprised to find three little bundles of red roses, placed neatly next to the steps.  
Her brown knitted together, and she turned the little bundles in her hand to see any hint who could have placed them there. They were freshly cut at the end, probably not much older than two days and neatly bound. Bound with so much care that only one name came to her mind. But why should he place such small bundles here, not even in sight and out of possible reach?  
  
She put the three bundles together in her hand and smiled at how they shaped the form of a heart the way they were bound.  
She turned them in her hand, the way they were different in length, confused her. Who would place them in a vase at three different lengths?  
Just someone with three different heights of vases, she figured out as she made her way up to her front door.  
Hastily she opened the door and directly made her way to her kitchen where the platter from the evening before was cleaned up and standing for Hannibal to take it home again. She had cleaned up the bone vases too and had put the braided greenery into some water that it would last a little bit longer.  
She put all the objects together like they had been the evening before and wondered what the constellation could mean.  
The arrangement looked familiar to her but she couldn’t place it at the moment. She left it like this to take a quick shower, while trying to figure out the meaning.  
  
Cleaned up and dressed into a comfortable pair of grey chinos and a black sweater she went into the kitchen to fetch herself a glass of wine. After all she had earned herself one for the work out in the garden.  
Her desired threat was at the top of her wine rack though, and she scowled when she had to fetch herself the small kitchen ladder to reach the higher shelves. With the bottle in hand she looked down to see where she was stepping when her eyes landed once again on the setting of the meal from the evening.  
She might have toppled over if she hadn’t steadied herself in the right moment, because when she finally saw what the arrangement meant it felt like a cold shower rushed over her and let her in shock.

* * *

She wasn’t sure how exactly she had made it to his office in completely record time when she strode through his doors, passing his secretary who looked utterly confused to see her unannounced in the middle of the day.  
“Dr. Lecter is in a session with a patient at the moment, Dr. du Maurier, do you like to wait for him? The session will be up in 15 minutes,” she offered while looking at her wristwatch.  
“Yes, yes I will wait,” Bedelia answered with a polite smile, sitting down into one of the armchairs in the waiting area.  
His secretary even offered her a coffee or some water, but she declined, too uneasy to stomach anything.  
  
The 15 minutes felt like an eternity for her, but inside, Hannibal wasn’t able to focus anymore since he had heard her arrival and could smell her freshly showered skin and perfume. He wondered what she wanted, it was in the middle of the day, she must knew he had his patients and wasn’t able to switch the schedule in this short time.  
  
Finally his patient had passed her, looking sympathizing at her as if she was the next patient to get her head cleaned up.  
The front door wasn’t completely shut behind the patient when she directly strode into Hannibal's office, shutting the office door behind her.  
Surely Hannibal must have heard her arrival; he smiled at her and stood up to politely greet her.  
“Good afternoon Bedelia, what a nice surprise to find you here today. May I ask: what is the matter of your visit?”  
Her nostrils flared with anger as she got her mobile phone out of her purse and opened the gallery to show him the picture she had made of the rearranged platter after figuring out what he had intended with the arrangement of the meal.  
“Really, Hannibal? Do you really have to ask what the matter here is? See what I found in the garden today. I was surprised at first, then curios. And now that I know, the only thing I can ask myself is: WHY?”  
“Why.. what?” he asked, looking at the mobile phone first and then back at her. He looked calm and calculating, showing no emotion and concealing is inner turmoil at his forgetfulness.  
“Hannibal,” she asked with a warning tone, and added:” so you want to tell me this is a terrible misunderstanding and the image it implied is totally unintentional.”  
“Ok, sure. Fine. Whatever,” she added when there was no answer coming from the man in front of her and finally shoved her mobile phone back into her purse.  
  
Bedelia huffed out a breath and turned to leave his office. Since she must have read the decoration so completely wrong she wouldn’t make a fool out of herself any longer and let this thing rest like nothing had happened.  
She slammed his office door behind her, sparing his secretary no further glance as she pushed the front door open to get some fresh air and calm down. She would laugh at her own silliness if this whole situation didn’t hurt her so much.  
Her bag was on the passenger seat and she was about to climb into her car, when Hannibal stormed to the vehicle and slammed her driver’s door close in front of her nose.  
“Do you really think this is easy for me?” he hissed at her. “Do you really think I haven’t thought this through before I went to you yesterday?”  
Bedelia looked at him surprised and didn’t know what to say at his sudden outburst.  
“I want more, Bedelia! I don’t want to come to you when it fits you or when it fits into my schedule, that’s not what I want anymore. But while standing at your door, I wasn’t ready. I haven’t thought about the consequences when you would say no.”  
He looked at her intensely, his eyes pooling with emotions she couldn’t place and the only thing that came to her mind was one question.  
“Who said I would have said no?”

* * *

Hannibal was as white as her dress was, all blood drained from his face as her mouth had formed the final words that felt like a knife digging into his heart.  
Here they were, in the small church, just the two of them and the old priest and suddenly he felt like the church bell had fallen down on him. His ears ringed, his mouth went dry and he thought his knees would give in every second.  
“No,” the worst thing to hear when standing at the altar with your beautiful bride.  
He gulped down the lump in his throat and looked back to the priest, who was surprised as well and after looking at one another, both pair of eyes landed on Bedelia.  
She rolled her eyes at the older men and smiled at Hannibal in front of her. Bedelia placed her hand on his cheek, her thump rubbing it lightly to calm him:” Of course yes.”  
The color to his face returned quickly when he took in a deep breath of relief. She smiled up at him and said to the priest who looked relieved as well: “He is so easy to fool sometimes,” and finally, after the last blessings from the priest, she kissed him.  
The priest shook his head at them, and granulated them to their new bonding. He padded Hannibal on the shoulder and told him silently: ”Son, I have to tell you that you might just have married the devil.”

* * *


	25. Missing you / Partners in Crime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since I am tired today there are just 2 small headcanons combined in one Chapter :)

* * *

He had advised they took different flights from Paris to Florence to erase the steps they made to their final destination.  
His first stop after Paris was Berlin, heading to Zurich and finally to Florence. He had made arrangements during that time and had found them a flat to live in when they finally both would arrive in Florence.  
Her route brought her into the opposite direction. She had understood his warning when he said she better be on time, and had handed her a cheap mobile phone to keep in touch if needed.  
On her first night apart she held the phone in her hand when she lied in her hotel room in London. She thought about sending him a text, just to get a small sign of him back. But she didn’t want to spoil their safety. So she set her phone aside and laid awake, thinking of him.  
It had been two weeks since they last has seen or heard from each other. And Hannibal actually found himself missing her. A lot. He missed their conversations over wine and dinner, their evenings in front of the fireplace and her warmth at night.  
It was a strange feeling, and he pushed the thoughts of that away, there were more pressing matters he had to tend to.  
At the fifteenth night without Hannibal she couldn’t take it anymore. Normally she wasn’t that devoted to a man, and never had been, but she couldn’t help herself while hammering the words into the mobile phone. She had to text him, just a short message, to see if he was alright and their plans still remain the same.  
He jumped from the small bed he was sleeping on when an unfamiliar tune rang next to him and it took him a few moments to figure out where it came from.  
Groaning he fiddled with the phone and with tired eyes he read the message he just had received.  
  
B: Everything’s fine?  
  
Just two words, making his heart pound. He had been so occupied with the flat, a job and new identities that his thoughts of her were limited and not as frequent as they had been before.  
But now it hit him how much he actually missed her.  
Before he knew what he was doing he had texted her back.  
  
H: Fine. Except missing you. Lots.  
  
Bedelia was looking at her phone in the middle of the night, smiling widely. She didn’t know if he meant it like he said it, but for now she would pretend he did.  
It was just one more week to go until Florence so they could make it, could they?  
It became their nightly ritual to send a small text, a few words only to each other. On their last night apart a text reached her, and she promised to herself she would print it out and frame it.  
  
H: Can’t wait to see you again, Love you.  
  
A lump had formed in her throat and tears of joy filled her eyes.  
Even if she normally wasn’t an emotional person, his text hit a soft spot in her heart. And she felt herself longing for him, for his skin, his touch, his kiss.  
Her fingers typed her message as if this was the most common thing for her to do, to say.  
  
B: Love you too  
  
He had told her where to go, which door was theirs and how she would get there. She had picked up a key he had hidden for her and got into the flat.  
Her suitcase found a place in the hallway before she ventured through the rooms. She found him on the bed, resting, and stepped to his side to carefully wake him. She just had to place a hand on his shoulder to wake him up and sit up on the bed.  
Before she could say anything he slid his arms around her middle and pressed his head against her abdomen. She could feel him inhale deeply and if she hadn’t listened carefully she might would have missed his words. “Finally you are here,” and he exhaled again, completely at ease.  
Her emotions bubbled out of her as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pressed herself into his arms:  
  
  


* * *

* * *

**Partners in Crime ******

When Hannibal had figured out he would be late for dinner, he had informed Bedelia in advice she would be hungry before he came home. He was polite enough to do so, even if he knew she would wait for him nonetheless.  
  
She always did. As his keys opened their front door this evening he already could imagine the smell of the pre-cooked dinner waving through their home. He placed his coat on the rack, and left his shoes in the hall and made his way to the kitchen. It was too quiet in the house and when he entered the kitchen to see if she had already prepared their dinner he found the kitchen dark and nothing on the stove.  
  
He furrowed his brow and ventured into the dining room and his study before finally entering the loving room. He found her there, curled up on the couch a bowl on her swollen stomach. She must have fallen asleep, a movie was still running on the TV and she was wrapped in a warm blanket. He sat down next to her, and placed a soft kiss on her cheek to wake her up. She stirred in her sleep and slowly opened her eyes.  
  
“Hy,” he smiled and let her wake up fully. She smiled back at him and straightened back her that had fallen into her face. “Hy,” she sleepily smiled back at him. “Have I fallen asleep again?” He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and tugged slightly until she was curled into his side. “Yeah, you have. Do want dinner? I haven’t eaten yet and my two favourite persons in the world are always hungry.” She slapped him playfully and rested her head in his shoulder.  
  
“Actually we already had dinner,” she told him and lifted the bowl from her belly. He peeked into it curiously and saw the remaining bits of choco pops and milk. “Delia, are you sure this isn’t from breakfast? Why does some grown up eat breakfast for dinner?” He wouldn’t be surprised though when she had had breakfast for dinner thought. “It was his idea, don’t blame me!” And as if he had heard her, she felt him kick a little, sending jolts of joy through her body.  
  
Bedelia took Hannibals hand and made room under the blanket for him to join her there. He followed her request and threw the blanket over his legs and snuggled up to her under the fabric. She took his hand and after lifting her woolen sweater she placed it on her naked skin. “I think he heard your lie,” Hannibal joked as his son kicked against his hand as if agreeing to him. “Oh you both! Not even born yet and he is already on your side,” she pouted.  
  
To her belly she said:“ And you, little man, no breakfast for dinner ever again…”  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I am curious: should I continue to write? 
> 
> There are no other prompts left at the moment, and I am not sure if someone still reads what I am doing and actually liking it?


	26. Sequel to Hannibals and Bedelias first Chirstmas- 5 years later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> theresa asked for a sequel to [this one](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7331758/chapters/17516500) and she shall have it ^^ 
> 
> If you want to leave a prompt too, feel free to post it in the comments or say hello [HERE](http://this-is-madsness.tumblr.com/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to say thank you for all the nice words from the last chapter. You guys helped a lot :) It's hard to see if someone likes the fic here or just read the first sentence and thought "Oh god, no."  
> And if you aren't sure if something is still liked, the creativity begins to flows a lot slower.  
> If any of you ever wants to read something special, feel free to leave a message, I would love to fulfill all your bedannibal dreams ^^  
> Thanks again, I heart you all <3

Little feet hit the hardwood floor in the hallway, alarming them to end their lovemaking fast, or get interrupted.  
“Hannibal,” she moaned, already hearing the nearing steps, “Hannibal, faster or stop.”  
The man on top of her grunted and sped up, clearly he preferred the first idea of his lover. His hips slapped against her warm flesh, and he could already feel her walls contracting around him when he also heard the little feet coming closer.  
“Oh god, I can’t stop, I…. can’t,” he growled into her ear, speeding up once again. “Come for me,” he whispered in her ear and could feel goosebumps appearing on her flesh while he pounded into her.  
He could see her eyes rolling back in her head and muffled her cries during her orgasm with his mouth, her clenching walls bringing him over the edge too after a few more strokes.  
He rolled over to his side of the bed, tugging the covers over their sweaty bodies to hide the evidence of their lovemaking.  
He just had adjusted next to her again and tugged her closer when the door of their bedroom opened with a small creak and a ray of light spilled into the dark room.  
“Mama? Papa? Are you awake?” A kid’s voice tried to whisper into the room. Without waiting for an answer the little one padded to the edge of the bed and climbed into the middle between his parents.  
  
His father made room for him and he snuggled up between them, making himself comfortable against his mother’s naked chest.  
“Mama is still asleep,” Hannibal whispered, knowing that a post coital Bedelia wasn’t able to speak a word. And since her eyes were closed, she could just stay like this a little longer, pretending to be asleep to regain her senses.  
“Papa, I think I heard Santa this morning. Can we go downstairs and look if he left presents? Could we? Please?” Hannibal smiled down at his little boy. He was so excited to celebrate Christmas that he was awake at this unholy, and for him totally unusual time.  
He wasn’t a morning person, just like his mother. But it was nice for Hannibal, who woke up early every morning, to slip into bed later with them again after preparing breakfast and have a cuddly family nap.  
“Just stay here a little longer sweety, mommy needs her cuddly baby,” Bedelia muttered and wrapped her arms around her little boy and brought him closer to her. She kissed the crown of his hair and inhaled his baby smell while trying to get her head clear again.  
Someone once said with a little kid your sex life is reduced to nap time or late evenings. And they soon had found out how true that was. She still felt sticky between her legs and probably smelled like hell but with her two favorite men in bed it didn’t matter so much.  
She cracked her eyes open to look at her little boy and seeing him smile his toothless grin made her heart swell with love for him.  
Since their first Christmas with Hannibal and the announcement of her pregnancy it had been 5 years since Amlet was born. Their boy, who was named after the Shakespeare play, was fidgeting under the sheets and looked up at his mother. “Mama, are you awake so we can finally go down and look if Santa was there?”  
He was very impatient, but which kid wasn’t at the morning of Christmas? Bedelia looked at Hannibal and he gave a confirming nod. It wasn’t that early anymore and somehow they had get up and let him have the presents they had prepared during the night.  
  
“You can dress honey and we have a shower and then we will go downstairs and look if you had been nice this year, right?” Amlet was up in seconds, storming away to his room and she chuckled while closing her eyes once more.  
Bedelia stretched like a cat and rolled over to Hannibal to find his lips already waiting for her own to join them.  
“You know exactly what I want,” she murmured in his mouth while deepening the kiss.  
“I want so much more, but you made a promise to the kid. So, up up early bird and shower and keep the promise you gave your son,” Hannibal told her while getting up and tugging the covers away from her body leaving her naked in the king size bed.  
“You are sooo on the naughty list, you know that, right,” she grumbled but got up as well.  
“I love you when you are like Oscar from the sesame street. All grumpy and cute,” he said and gave a little slap on her bare bottom.  
  
They made their way into the shower, and despite the possibility, that their son would be back into their room before they were done, was really high, they weren’t able to keep their hand off from one another.  
While the warm water ran down her body and small trickles made their way down her breasts, Hannibal couldn’t stop himself from touching and kissing her. His mouth latched onto her neck, where he found her sensitive spot effortlessly. He knew all the places she liked to be touched and kissed by heart, stored away in his brain to pleasure her as much as possible.  
His hands weighted her breast in his hands, his thumps brushing over her nipples that grew hard under the touch, still sensitive from their love making before.  
She had her back to him, and while one hand continued to caress her breast the other made its way down her stomach and parting the neatly shaved curls. His fingers found her clit fast and with a few swipes of his index finger he had her back pressed against his erection, rubbing her back up and down his length.  
“Hannibal,” she moaned and pressed herself against him. His fingers had made her wet again but with the still present fear of their son seeing them, it was hard for her to focus.  
He turned her around and brought her legs up around his waist, sliding into her easily. “What, my love,” he whispered while moving in and out of her.  
  
She was surprised every time how he could be ready again after such a short time. Probably it was because they weren’t able to have this much sex on normal days.  
Bedelia steadied herself on his shoulders, while the cold tiles in her back made a nice contrast to the warm water and his hot body moving with her.  
He had her panting in no time, her head rolling back against the tiles and moaning his name as silent as possible while his hips moved forward over and over again.  
His arms were already aching from the small weight she was, but he was not the youngest anymore and this nearly could pass as a complete work out for him.  
Her hand slid down between their bodies and easily found her clit to bring herself to the edge faster. The water, his mouth and his steady thrusting into her brought her to the edge once more this morning.  
“Delia,” he moaned into her ear, “I am close babe, I am so close.” She began rubbing her clit faster at his words; she wanted to come with him like they always did, like it felt the best for both of them.  
  
His hips moved faster now, diving in and out of her, feeling how her walls around him began to tighten and with a last hard thrust he grunted out her name and spilled into her while replacing her fingers with his own on her clit.  
He had to swipe his fingers over her bundle of nerves just a few times before she bit down hard into his shoulder to prevent her scream from being too loud. Her body became as heavy as a bag of flour while he still held her tight to his body. He knew her legs would not support her now, and he had to place her down carefully before she would slip on the wet tiles.  
It took them a few more moments to calm down again, before he let her down and took her shower gel to help her get ready for Christmas morning.  
After they left their shower and made themselves ready for the day they found Amlet already sitting on their bed, waiting patiently for them. His little legs swung over the edge and he let them dangle while fidgeting with a little matchbox car he brought into their bedroom.  
They smiled at him while getting dressed and Bedelia knew he would get an extra gift from Hannibal for being the nice little boy he was.  
Even if it was just them Hannibal took out his green three piece suit and a crisp white dress shirt. He knew she loved to see him in this one and so he made a little extra gift for her this way. She would love to take it off of him tonight too.  
  
Bedelia waited a few moments before taking out the dress she had planned wearing today. She wasn’t sure if she really should wear this one because it might be a little too hot for a Christmas morning. But like Hannibal she wanted to treat him to a little extra with this deep red dress with a V shaped, very deep neckline.  
Hannibal had already dressed and was sitting next to their son, watching her getting dressed. If their son wouldn’t be there he swore to himself he would take her right now and here against the dressing room vanity.  
She knew his look when she looked over her shoulder and their eyes locked. She gave a toothy grin and bend down low to clasp the straps of her high heels close and she nearly could hear the animalistic growl he tried to suppress.  
Bedelia got up and eased out the wrinkled that weren’t there while walking over to her men on the bed. She eyed her son, dressed nicely in slacks and a black dress shirt he liked a lot, and she took his hand and said:” Time to see if we have been naughty or nice.”  
Amlet hopped down from the bed, sporting a big toothless grin and hurried downstairs with his mother.  
  
Hannibal followed right behind, in his mind the urge to draw them how they walked hand in hand down the stair to get into their living room where their Christmas tree and the presents was already waiting for them.  
Without waiting Amlet stormed to the pile of presents laying under the tree, looking at each colorful wrapped box in awe.  
“Have I been THIS nice?” he asked as if he couldn’t believe it himself.  
Hannibal's hand found its way around Bedelia's waist as she stood near the tree and watched her son unwrapping gift after gift. They had decided to just buy him 5 pieces from his wish list, they didn’t want to spoil him, but let him know he had been a really good boy this year.  
And they had decided to just give him things he really wanted to have, not just because they were modern and each kid in kindergarden had them. But with Amlet everything seemed easy because he made clear very fast he just wanted some additional houses or trains for his model railroad.  
  
While he was unpacking his gifts Bedelia went to the stereo to turn on some classical music to play in the background. When she came back to the couch and sat down, she had her gift for Hannibal in her hands and gave it to him with a smile. They decided not to buy presents for each other a few years ago, but each of them broke the rule every year by getting something small for the other one.  
With curious eyes he looked at the small wrapped gift in his hands and back to her. “I thought we wouldn’t give each other presents?” he asked with a mocking tone. She knew he was joking, because that was what the one said every year that got the first present.  
It was a small square white box with brown letters on it and he knew in an instant she must have moved heaven and hell to get this for him.  
During their time in Italy he had grown used to an after shave from Santa Maria Novella a brand only available in towns that were anything but near them. The after shave with Vetiver had grown to be his and her favorite. He looked at her while unscrewing the bottle and inhaled deeply. The smell was so intense it wavered over to her and she could feel herself longing for the scent on his skin.  
As if he could read her thoughts he put a small amount of the after shave in his hands and rubbed it over his shaved face. He hadn’t used anything else this morning, so he would only smell like Vetiver and himself.  
  
He leaned over to her and before he had closed half the space between them she had already leaned in and captures his lips in a hungry kiss.  
“You know I will rip this suit when you smell like this tonight?” she murmured into his lips while nibbling on his bottom lip and absorbing his smell into her senses again.  
“I have something for you too,” he whispered into her mouth and smiled at her.  
“Amlet, be a dear and fetch mommy’s present, won’t you?” he advised his son who looked at his father with bright eyes.  
“Is it time already?” he asked curious and got to his feet.  
“It is, son, it has been for a while, now, hush,” he told him and Amlet dashed up the stairs to fetch the well hidden present they had made for Bedelia.  
She was in his lap as soon as her son had left the room and straddled him. Her lips crashed down on his in frenzy, and her fingers ranked through his greying hair.  
“God, I love this smell on you, I promise I will lick every centimeter of skin it covers tonight,” she said to him with a husky voice. He wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer to his chest. “You have to get down from my lap or this will be an unholy Christmas if you continue to rub yourself on me, Delia.” Hannibal smiled at her and to confirm there were little feet that returned and hurried down the stairs again.  
  
Bedelia pulled herself together and went next to Hannibal on the couch while their son returned into the living room.  
He carried a long roll, nicely wrapped roll in a way only Hannibal would wrap a gift for her.  
“You two are plotting against me, are you? Did you already choose a side, young man?” she addressed their son in a playful manner.  
He nodded enthusiastically and shoved the wrapped roll into her hands. “We made it especially for you. Papa says it is really special and he hopes you like it. I’ve helped a lot, Mama,” Amlet was looking so proud it warmed her heart and she carefully started to unwrap their gift.  
She had removed the paper and was holding a roll in her hands that she eyed curious. Her son bounced on his feet and Hannibal suddenly seemed to be nervous, too. She was wondering what they had planned for her and opened the sealed roll to find a piece of thick paper in it.  
  
“Does she like it,” Amlet asked and Hannibal looked at him and answered:” Wait until she sees, she hasn’t read yet” he added in a quiet tone. The boy was silent again, but couldn’t keep still. Hannibal felt the same way while she unrolled the paper they crafted and tried very hard to stay calm. But his heart was pounding in his chest and he thought it was a very bad moment for a heart attack.  
Bedelia unrolled the gift from her two men and saw that was a picture made with noodles like they often did in kindergarden. She was surprised that both of them were nervous like this over a simple picture. When she unrolled it completely she saw that the noodles were glued to the paper in letters. She turned the sheet and read:” Will you be Daddy’s wife?”  
When she looked up from the paper Hannibal already had a small velvet box in his hand with a sparkling diamond ring in it.  
  
Tears were in her eyes the second she saw the ring and realized what the two men had planned for her. That Hannibal and her son made that picture together for him to propose to her on Christmas morning.  
She bit her trembling bottom lip and looked him in the eye, his own eyes also swimming with tears.  
“Delia, I..” he started a well formulated speech, but before her knew she was in his arms, sobbing into his shoulder.  
“Yes,” she muttered into the kisses she gave him while their son climbed onto the couch to join his parents. They pulled him into their middle while they kissed over and over again.  



	27. 1 , 2 , 3 , 4

When she woke him up in the dead of the night, clutching her swollen belly something in him clicked and he went into full Daddy-Mode.  
She told him that her water had broken just half an hour ago, but the contractions were getting shorter and shorter to each other. He hauled himself out of bed and dressed as fast as possible to avoid any complications that could result out of the time it took him to dress up. She was already dressed in a pair of loose yoga pants, a tank top and a dress shirt of his that hung loosely over her enormous belly. Her overnight bag for the hospital had been packed weeks ago and rested next to their front door since then.  
Now he swung it into their new car, suitable for a family of four and then helped Bedelia down on the street and into the passengers’ seat.  
  
The drive to the hospital was relative short, he had mapped out all possible ways to get there in time and don’t get stuck in traffic or other surprises.  
When they drove up to the emergency entry of the hospital there was already a nurse waiting for her. Hannibal had called in advance and since she was well known there already, since she had to come in weekly, they sent someone to pick her up. Bedelia’s pregnancy was one of high risk, she wasn’t that young any more and she would give birth to twins now, what wasn’t making it any easier for her and the doctors.  
Bedelia sat down in the wheel chair the nurse offered her and Hannibal went to park their car in one of the official parking lots.  
  
The nurse had her file in hand and directly wheeled her to one of the delivery rooms. Bedelia knew the routine by heart; they had it explained to her, and even more to Hannibal, all over again and again.  
She just had settled in a cosy armchair and took one of the pain killers they offered her when Hannibal burst through the double doors in frenzy, all red in his face and with her bag in hand. He grabbed one of the nurses and spun her to him, nearly knocking her over in his hectic behaviour. She squealed and was surprised by his actions so she wasn’t able to answer him immediately when demanded to be shown where his wife was.  
He shook her and panicked until another nurse, who already knew him took over and shoved him into the direction where Bedelia’s room was.  
They already had hooked her up on the monitors and prepared her when Hannibal bursts in her room and nearly knocked out another nurse because she stood near the door.  
Bedelia dealt with his Daddy-Mode nearly every day now, he tried to protect her even from the smallest mosquito bite and forbid her to even go grocery shopping on her own. She already had imagined his behaviour would be a problem, but as the doctors continued to examine her, his presence just annoyed her.  
  
When they checked he vitals and draw some blood for a sample he growled at the doctor like a wild animal, taking her side and nearly shielding her from the man.  
Bedelia rolled her eyes; this was going to be fun. Not. She took his hand in his and squeezed it lightly to tell him everything was ok.  
Their eyes met and she saw him calming down but that was only the calm before the storm.  
When her contractions started again and they were getting closer and closer to another one he summoned the doctor every 10 minutes to get an update on her health and vitals.  
She was glad the doc already knew him and his habits and didn’t complain about his behaviour.  
  
It had already been two hours of Hannibal's fretting and pampering when a nurse came in to announce she was now ready to deliver from what the CTG showed her. Bedelia was relieved that they would start the birth now, the last two hours had cost a lot of energy from her. She swiped her sweaty forehead with the back of her hand and tried to focus on what the nurse was saying.  
Hannibal’s brows knot together and he asked her in a challenging tone “How do you know? Where is the doctor? I want only him to say when my wife is ready and no one else!”  
Bedelia let out a small breath and slapped him lightly on the arm. This wasn’t the right time to start a fight with one of the nurses that would help delivering. She would like to be in their good books after all.  
“Hannibal,” she hissed and looked at him with a stern face. “If she says the time is right, then it is. Please, Hannibal, calm down, they know what they are doing and you talked to every one of them, so I beg you, please, calm down hunny.”  
  
He indeed calmed down and kissed the crown of her hair; she would be in good hands, he knew that, but he feared too much that something could happen to her or their children. They had passed each stone thrown into their way and had managed to be together until this, and he wouldn’t risk any of that.  
So when Bedelia was asked to switch the position and went over into the chair to finally give birth Hannibal felt his nerves on the edge. She already was in labour pains for 3 hours so far and he dreaded if she had to suffer much longer. Stories of 48 hours of pain crossed his mind and he cringed at the idea of his wife being in so much pain.  
Bedelia looks up at him and saw the worry in his eyes and the way he had gone pale a slight bit. It got worse every time another contraction hit her and she squeezes his hand to get through the pain.  
  
Her breath was heavy and the babies still hadn’t shown themselves, and all Hannibal was able to think about how he could make her pain stop. He felt helpless when he watched her breathing through another wave and the only thing he could offer her was his hand to squeeze until it would break and some comforting words.  
“Cheri, do you want to sit down?” her question startled him out of his thoughts and he looked down into her concerned face. Her hair was plastered around her face from the effort of giving birth to twins the natural way, her face was red and she looked like she would burst any moment. But he hadn’t seen something beautiful as his wife in this moment in all his life before.  
Bedelia had seen him grew paler very moment it took her and he already was as white as a sheet. She needed him by her side, even if he was annoying in this moment and asked the doctor after each contraction when the kids would show up.  
Hannibal kissed her hand and stroked a few strands of hair out of her face. “I am fine, my love, I just can’t stand the pain you are in.”  
She smiled at his kind words and their eyes were locked into each other’s until another contraction hit her, now closer than the last one was and more intense also.  
The doctor encouraged her to start pushing and she did her best to do as asked.  
  
It took them nearly 2 hours more until the first sign of one of their babies appeared.  
“I think we can see a head, you are near, Mrs Lecter, just give it a few more pushes,” he smiled up at her.  
Bedelia was at the end of her strength, she felt the energy seeping out of her with every contraction that hit her, even if the doctor said they were near the first birth.  
Hannibal felt like he was about to lose his consciousness. He had heard a lot about soon-to-be fathers fainting at the nearing end of the birth, and he knew exactly why. The feelings running through him were more intense as he had imagined and experienced before. It was as if he could almost feel the same pain as Bedelia felt and before he could sit down on the stool already placed next to him the last thing he heard was not only a piercing scream from his wife, but also from in between her legs as the first baby slid down into the arms of the nurse.  


* * *

  


He felt his head aching and his neck stiff when he woke up. The room around him was dimly lit; the blinds shut close and the headlights off.  
He felt what was disturbing his movement on his neck and directly discovered the brace he wore. The last thing he remembered was her screams of pain and he cringed when he thought about that.  
He pushed himself up into a sitting position, loosened the brace around his neck and took in where he was. Their eyes met over the footboard of their beds and he nearly stumbled off his bed to get to her side.  
  
She was lying in the hospital bed across from him, two small cribs attached to the bed and looking over to him.  
“See little one, the sleeping beauty is awake to welcome you,” she whispered into the crib next to her. Hannibal approached her, feeling out of place, like in a dream and he was at a loss for words.  
There in the small crib, in a fluffy white blanket was lying a tiny baby, hands balled into fists and looking directly at him with the bluest eyes he had ever seen.  
Speechless he looked at the baby and then back to her, not able to proceed that this one was indeed his son or daughter.  
A sob escaped her as she saw all the raw emotions in his maroon eyes, the same colour as their daughter in her arms had. “Isn’t he beautiful?” she asked him full of awe for the little wonder.  
  
Hannibal had to bit his bottom lip to prevent himself from breaking into tears.  
He went to the free side of the bed and without another word settled down next to her.  
Bedelia turned towards him, and before she could say anything he pressed his lips to hers in a kiss she could feel was a way to express all his feelings.  
And even if he tried, tried so hard not to show motions like this, the tears of pure joy ran down his cheeks mixing into their kiss.  
He broke away from her first, looking at her with watery eyes. “There are no words in this or any other language to express how I am feeling, Bedelia, this is the greatest gift I could ever receive in my life.”  
  
The small bundle in her arms stirred and opened the eyes and Hannibal felt as if he was looking into his own eyes. With a shaking finger he caressed the cheek of the second small baby in her arms.  
“A boy and a girl,” she said and pointed to each baby to let him know who was who.  
Hannibal smiled at her, and he thought, if the world would end now, this had been the happiest moment of his life.  
“You know I will annoy the hell out of you for fainting and letting me finish this task on my own, don’t you?”  
And to the baby in her arms she whispered: ”See Sweety, this is your daddy. You will see he is a big pain in the ass but you know what? You will love him as much as I do.”  
Maybe this moment was a little bit stained from her sneaky remarks.  


* * *

  
On the corridor some bills got form one owner to the new one, grumbling and spiteful laughter included.  
The bet had been high since he had first entered the hospital with his pregnant wife and had driven everyone crazy.  
“I told you he would faint, Mary, I told you so,” the nurse gloated and pushed the bills deep into her pocket.  



	28. Prompt: Their first night after the prison break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Anon asked:**   
>  **Bedannibal and their first night after his escape from prison. Uncertainty & longing, please. (You are very talented :) ) **
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for the nice words, Anon, this flattered me so much that I had to do this right away because the scene unfolded directly in my head :)
> 
>  
> 
> If you want to leave a prompt too, do it [HERE](http://this-is-madsness.tumblr.com/)

* * *

Bedelia wasn’t sure what to think of the way he was treating her, about the way he handled this situation and the possibility of the lurking danger. She had told him before what would await him if he gets closer to her, if she would allow him into her dark world. He had insisted that he feared no danger, that her wellbeing was his only desire and he would protect from everything that may come.  
  
Now she realized that this might not include the Chesapeake Ripper.  
  
She had told him about her former patient, about Hannibal Lecter, but of course she hadn’t shared the things they had talked about. Bedelia didn’t dare to give out secured information, not even to her new partner. She had informed him about the former relationship they shared and, after she thought she could trust him enough, about the private time they had also spend together.  
The confession had changed a lot in their relationship, still fresh and new to both of them, and left a gap between them she desperately wanted to close.  
It had taken her nearly a year after meeting him to act on the tender feelings, to accept his invitation to dinner and finally admit there might be feelings in her heart for him. He had been a former colleague to her while working at John Hopkins, but had opened an office on his own soon after. They had lost track on one another until they had meet again at the winter’s ball of Baltimore psychologists. After that he had asked her out many times, until she couldn’t come up with an excuse anymore, because he had shown up at her doorstep, all for a diner in hand.  
  
It had awfully reminded her of Hannibal, about the meals he had brought her because she had refused to join him for dinner too. Their relationship had also developed this way, so when Alexander had shown up on her doorstep like Hannibal had; she had to swallow down the lump forming in her throat.  
But Alexander had been able to ease her anxious feelings, to give her the sense of security and equality and before she knew it happened she had fallen for him.  
It was a different feeling like the last time she had been in love, a more subtle, tender feeling like the raw emotion Hannibal had caused in her heart.  
Bedelia and Alexander had found a way to please both their needs, his idea of an affectionate, public display of their blooming relationship, hers the more drawn back, secluded thing just they both needed to know of.  
  
They were official, had moved in together in her house and it seemed she had found her peace again.  
Until the day he had confronted her with her former patient, now sentenced cannibal and mass murderer, Hannibal Lecter.  
He had accused her of many things, many ugly things. Had told her she must have known and obviously supported because instead he wouldn’t have found his way into her house and her bed.  
  
She regretted telling him about the former relationship then, never had she imagined it would backfire that way to her. And she had to suppress a pained chuckle that, even if he was in prison, Hannibal was able to destroy the things she cherished, like he had promised all these who had escaped their fate on his dinner table.  
They weren’t speaking for days now, desperately trying to avoid each other, even in bed at night. Alexander had moved into the spare guest room her house provided, and it pained her that she didn’t saw a way to close the gap that was opening between them.  
  
Bedelia was awake the third night in a row, not able to sleep when dark thoughts were haunting her. She had fought long to let Alexander in, to see if it was worth a try, and now regretted getting attached to him in this way. Her feelings made the silence between them unbearable and she wasn’t sure how much longer she was able to take the icy mood between them.  
She looked to the alarm clock on her bedside table, the little blue numbers informing her that it was just after 2 in the morning. Not able to sleep at all she got up and made her way into the kitchen to fetch herself a glass of water.  
  
Coming down the steps to her bedroom she froze in place as she realized what was happening. Alexander, already in his coat and with a duffle bag in his hand made his way to the front door to a car that was waiting for him and he startled badly as he heard the steps creak under her small weight.  
“You are leaving,” she stated and felt a stab of pain in her heart. Alexander looked at her, hurt and shocked and she could sense he was very uncomfortable in this whole situation. “Bedelia, I wanted to say something, I really wanted. But I couldn’t take it anymore. Please don’t make this harder as it already is for me to leave you.”  
A scoff left her and she felt the pain in her heart replaced with anger. “How is it hard for you to leave someone in the dead of the night without a single chance to talk?” She pulled her robe tighter around her body as if to shield herself.  
  
Alexander exhaled deeply; he wasn’t in for a fight, but the way she was back to her behavior as an ice queen made him angry. “Delia, I promise I would have talked to you, but not now. Listen, I am sorry, but I can’t do this anymore.”  
  
Bedelia looked at him with her icy blue eyes and shook her head in disbelieve. “Is it because I told you about my former relationship? You act weird since the night I told you that I indeed have shared the bed with the Chesapeake Ripper. Is it that what makes you uncomfortable? The fear? To know the things I tell you are real? Is it because of that that you flee like a coward in the middle of the night?” With each word, laced with anger and sarcasm, she took a step towards him, and even if she was a lot smaller than he was, it was clear she held the power in this conversation. She stood directly in front of him now, ready to strike to not be the one left behind. “If you go through this door right now, there is no way in for you again.” She told him in the iciest voice she could muster in the eye of his betrayal. It would be easier for her own sake if she would send him away like this, so she could get over him and move on.  
“Ok, you want to know? You really want to know? You want to know that I can’t stand the image of you being with this man? That the hands that had murdered so many people have roamed your body and that you actually LIKED what he could do with these hands? That you had dinner with him, looking at him while he ate his last victim and probably ate them yourself? It makes me sick to my stomach Bedelia!”  
  
He turned his back to her and stormed out of the house to the waiting car. It sped away a few moments later, leaving her driveway in the dark again.  
So this was the real cause of his weird behavior, she figured out. And even if the stormy breakup should pain her, it didn’t, now that she knew the real reason of their separation.  
There was no possible way to find sleep after all this so she abandoned her first plan to fetch herself some water and made her way into the living room instead, switching on the TV and pouring herself a good amount of wine.  
Bedelia curled on the couch, tugging a blanket from the backrest and cuddling into it to keep warm. She switched channels to find something that could hold her interest until she stopped at a news channels breaking news of the escape of the Chesapeake Ripper.  
  
Her eyes grew wide as saucers and her wine glass nearly slipped off her hands when her brain preceded the news.  
A hand wrapped around the glass that was about to fall to the floor and an all too well know deep voice whispered into her ear from behind “Nah nah nah, we wouldn’t waste the good wine and stain the carpet, Dr. du Maurier, would we?”  
  
Bedelia startled and turned in a rush, only to slide off the couch and land onto the floor. Hannibal placed the wine glass in the small glass coffee table next to the furniture and rounded it. She scrambled backwards on her bottom, trying to bring as much room between them as possible.  
But instead of following her Hannibal sat down on the couch, on the spot that once had been his and leaned his head back onto the backrest. She eyed him curiously, he seemed tired and drained of energy and she realized that was exactly what he was. Exhausted.  
As if sensing her inner turmoil he spoke without looking at her:” Don’t worry, I am not here to harm you, Delia. I just need…rest.”  
The use of his pet name for her makes her skin tingle in a way she wasn’t comfortable with at this moment. But she could feel his honesty in his words and the fear was replaced with relief that this wouldn’t be her last day on earth and he didn’t have come to harm her.  
  
She got up from the floor and fetched him his own glass of wine. His eyes remained closed the whole time until she sat next to him on the couch, handing him the glass. Without looking he took it and took a sip. She couldn’t suppress the smile forming on her lips when he recognized it was his favorite wine, a brand she adapted as her own favorite as well and always had it in stock.  
  
He cracked an eye open and managed to smile at her. “You kept the brand?” he asked and looked at her.  
“Yes, I did. “ It was strange how she instantly felt relaxed next to him when she had just broken up her current relationship. She wondered how long he had been in her house to witness what had happened this evening.  
“How long are you here, Hannibal?” she asked him and pulled the blanket back up that had fallen to the floor and leaned back onto the backrest as well, but turned her head towards him.  
  
“Long enough to nearly made a mess in the guestroom,” he simply stated and she knew not to press him for further information. She wondered what he thought about her. Being in a relationship but sleeping in different rooms, following the outburst in the hallway. He had picked the right day to walk into a total mess and she wondered if it was fate that was bringing them back together. It felt utterly domestic again to sit next to him on the couch; better than it had felt with Alexander all along. And she wondered if this new relationship had been meant for her in the first place.  
  
Bedelia felt uncertain if her thoughts should go into this way, regretting or doubting their relationship at all when they hadn’t spoken to one another about the whole topic. She felt like she had already closed the chapter without reading it until the end. And now with Hannibal, the cause of all this mess by her side, it wasn’t getting better. Uncertainty crept up on her and she felt like betraying Alexander, even if he had left. She shouldn’t sit here with a mass murder, she shouldn’t let him drink her wine and it certainly shouldn’t feel just… right to her.  
“I can hear the gears turning in your head, Bedelia,” his voice was laced with sleep already, but his senses was still sharp as a scalpel to notice her state of mind.  
She chuckled and took in his appearance, only lit by the flurrying light of the television. He looked beaten, his knuckles bruised and he had a cut on his forehead that had already been tended to. Their eyes locked and she could clearly see the longing in them. “Why have you come to me?” she asked directly, even if that was not the question she intended to ask in the first place.  
  
“To whom would you think I would go? You are my only teacup left. I trust you. I haven’t forgot.. what we were.” She was surprised by his sincerity, and by the admission he made towards their past. They had never been an official thing, just casual dinners and their limbs tangled into the same sheets every now and then, but when she heard him talking about that now it seemed to her as if it had been more to him.  
The never had been good talking about feelings though, so they had never cleared the table what they were. What they had been, she corrected herself, wondering why she used the present tense.  
Hannibal was still looking at her with this unreadable expression in his eyes, when she broke out of her thoughts again. “What we were?” she asked him, taking another sip from her wineglass.  
  
He chuckled and grabbed her hand, surprising her further and startling her in the same moment. He kissed her fingers then, a display of affection that bewildered her and that she hadn’t expected at all. Not from Hannibal though.  
He kept hold of her hand after he kissed it, interlacing their fingers. She looked down into their joined hands and a sudden rush of emotions washed over her. “Hannibal, I don’t know if I can..” she didn’t had to finish her sentence, he knew what she meant altogether.  
“I know you just kicked your...” she saw him cringe at the word “boyfriend out. I heard what he said Bedelia. What he accused you of. For your sake I let him live.” His gaze was intense and she felt relief that he was this honest with her.  
  
“Honestly, I think this whole … thing was not meant to be. You…” and she had to gulp hard before continuing her sentence “You might have ruined me for other relationships.”  
The tension between them was so thick she felt she could choke on it right now. Their eyes were locked, searching for a sign in each other’s orbs that it indeed might have been fate that the exact same day she had ended her relationship he had escaped off prison and come directly to her.  
  
“Then don’t have others,” he said, and she could see the longing in his eyes that made her heart ache with the old feelings she had for him. Bedelia leaned forward then, closing the distance between their faces and leaned her forehead against his. The feeling of his skin on hers set her on fire, the longing she had seen in his eyes before seeping into her own body now.  
Her hand caressed his uninjured cheek, feeling his stubble under her fingertips and all she could think about was him.  
“I missed you so much,” she whispered then, expressing her feeling not only in actions but for the first time also in words. “I wasn’t able to admit it, until now, it felt so wrong missing you when there was nothing we had that I was allowed to miss.”  
Hannibal took her face in his hands then, coarse split fingers caressing her soft skin. “What we had Bedelia, was more than I ever had before. You can’t imagine how much you meant, how much you mean to me. You are so much more to me then you believe you are.”  
  
Bedelia enjoyed the feeling of his hands on her face, how he mapped out her features as if he wanted to refresh her image in his mind. She closed her eyes in delight and leaned into his touch. His breath was warm on her face and she just had a small moment to think about how near he suddenly was when his lips brushed over hers like the flutter of a butterfly.  
A breath she didn’t knew she was holding escaped her throat and carried his name with it while their lips touched. It was innocent, a gesture that just lasted a second but as the contact ended she felt herself longing for more.  
  
He brushed a few strands of loose hair out of her face and looked at her. Their eyes met again and she couldn’t help herself, she had to move closer to him and feel that he was for real, that he was here with her and that it wasn’t just a dream. She scooted over to him and straddled his lap, tugging her blanket with him and leaning her cheek on his chest. Her arms snuck around his torso, and he hissed in pain when she gave his rips a squeeze. Her gaze shot up, apologizing silently for the pain she caused him. Hannibal wrapped the blanked around them, inhaling her scent that surrounded him now and feeling like he had come home.  
Bedelia nuzzled her nose into the crook of his neck, brushing over the stubble on his face with her nose, a move she always had enjoyed when he ever had sported a five o’clock shade on his face.  
  
Her small hands slipped under his sweatshirt, feeling the warmth of his skin. His own hands settled over the blanket to secure it around them, but travelled up and down. She looked up and saw that his eyes were closed and smiled into his neck as she placed small kisses along his jaw.  
Bedelia inhaled his scent, the smell of the stained clothes mixing with his natural scent, musky and sweet in one, but always him. Her teeth scraped over the sensitive skin of his neck and she could feel the shiver going through his body, goose bumps erupting on his skin, ending in a twitch of his cock underneath her. “Don’t start what you won’t finish tonight, woman,” he whispered into the crown of her hair, his hands stilling low on her back, holding her tight to his own body. She chuckled and looked up to him again. “This might not be wise, would it?” she answered while combing her fingers through his hair. “Do you mind if we stay like this? I feel like my eyelids are weighting a ton and this feels so good, “ she added and gazed at him expectantly. He gave a slight nod and after she had found her place in the crook of his neck again, he leaned his cheek down onto her head. It didn’t take them long to fall asleep, clinging to each other.  
  


* * *

  
She hadn’t heard the keys turning in the lock of the front door, and neither had he. The morning had long begun, but both of them were still asleep when footsteps neared the living room they were staying in, due to the silent rambling of the news running on the TV. She was still in Hannibal's lap, straddling him, the blanket tugged around them.  
Neither he nor she awoke until a grasp of anger, fear and surprise startled them awake, followed by a hasty conversation on the phone.  
“Bedelia,” Alexander finally growled, hands balled to fists after he put his phone back into his pocket.  
  
She looked up in surprise and her eyes directly met with the blazing eyes of her ex-boyfriend. “Not even gone a few hours and you are already on top of him? I came back to warn you, to protect you, but it seems you prefer the beast himself!” She could see how angry he was; now also mixing with hurt. But hadn’t he been the one that left last night without a single word?  
  
“Alexander, I..” she stammered, but she didn’t know what she could say. There were no words for what he was seeing, no explanation that may could explain the situation. She could tell that nothing had happened, that it wasn’t what it looked like, but she wouldn’t lie.  
This was exactly what it looked like. This looked like she cared for Hannibal. And she truly did. She had figured that out the last night. He was right. Maybe she shouldn’t have other relationships, because there was only one meant for her. And that was the one who exactly by her side.  
  
“Oh, don’t you dare to say ‘I can explain’, Bedelia. At least get off of him while I am talking to you!”  
She found his behavior utterly rude, and inappropriate, but she gave in to his request and awkwardly climbed off from Hannibal's lap. Her legs were stiff from the sitting position she had been in the whole night and she groaned when she sat on the couch next to Hannibal.  
Hannibal cracked his eyes open as well, normally hyper aware of his surroundings, but now completely taken aback by the man standing in front of him. He had felt the source of his comfort and warmth move away, what had finally woke him up.  
She noticed how he startled when he realized that Alexander was standing in the room, towering over both of them.  
“The police are already on their way. Bedelia, this is your chance to come with me and leave this murderer to the F.B.I. I will only ask once. If you choose to be with him, I will tell them you helped him.”  
  
Bedelia looked up at him in surprise. She wasn’t able to formulate words that made sense, the shock of the situation making her ears ring and her skin crawl.  
“What?” she just pressed out, but that single word broke the dam for more. “Do you really think I will come with you after you left last night? After your insults? How can you change your opinion in a few hours when you weren’t even able to TALK about it before?”  
She jumped up from the couch, aware if he really had called the police the time they had was limited.  
“Hannibal, there are two bags in the back of my closet,” she ordered and without hesitation he got up and left the room into the direction of her bedroom. She once had thought the day would come when she and Alexander had to go into hiding, never had she imagined that she didn’t need to pack the bag for him, but or Hannibal himself.  
She turned to Alexander again who looked murderous at her. “Are you trying to tell me you will leave with him? That you give yourself into the hands of such a… monster?” he was in her personal space with a few steps, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her. “Do you really think I will let you go with him? That he can have you again in the blink of an eye after I worked my ass off to even get you out to dinner?”  
  
Bedelia noticed his irrational behavior, the way he tried to force her with strength and she knew he was in shock, a situation when everything could happen. She hadn’t seen him like this before, he never had used any type of force to get what he wanted, but maybe he hadn’t because he had always got what he wanted.  
“Alexander, please, don’t make it more difficult as it is. I already told you last night that I don’t want to see you again when you move through the door, and I meant it! It had nothing to do with Hannibal last night; I didn’t know he would come here of all places. But I realized there is a thing called fate that brought me my love back, this,“ she gestured between the both of them, “had ended last night when you…” she gasped in pain when his flat hand collided with her cheek, sending her back onto the couch.  
“You lying bitch, how could he have come in here when you hadn’t…” Alexander’s sentence ended in a gurgle when the kitchen knife slashed his throat open and blood immediately spilled out of the gushing wound on his neck.  
  
Hannibal stood behind him, the knife still in hand and his chest heaving in anger.  
“What..” she breathed out in shock while clutching her hurting cheek.  
The slap had sent her backwards onto the couch, stumbling over the coffee table in the process. Now she looked at both men in horror while her former boyfriend sank to the floor and Hannibal caught him to twist his head in her direction.  
“Tell her you are sorry,” Hannibal growled threatening and pushed Alexander down on his knees. “Tell her you know how to treat a woman properly and apologies for your rudeness!”  
Bedelia had never seen Hannibal strike before, but what seemed to her like minutes passing by were probably just a few seconds, the whole situation not lasting longer than the blink of an eye. With the last bit of strength Alexander chocked out a swell of blood onto the living room floor, a gurgled sorry following while he sank down in the puddle of his own blood.  
Bedelia hadn’t moved since Hannibal had slashed his throat, not dared to say a word when she had seen his eyes, red like blood itself instead of the maroon color they normally held.  
Hannibal stretched out his hand to her, tugging her towards him and out of the living room. Their packed bags were sitting next to the door, her coat on top of it. Now, that her senses came back to her and the whole situation could sink in a strangled sob escaped her throat, and she felt like she wasn’t able to move anymore.  
He sensed her state of shock, had seen people behaving like her before and knew he had to get through to her before her mind closed in.  
“Delia, come on, I have all we need, I already have a passport for you and tickets for a flight booked. The sirens are closing in, and I want you by my side, I would not leave you here or elsewhere.”  
Her gaze shot up to his, preceding the words he just had told her. “Ok.” She choked out and hastily slipped into a pair of boots that were in hands reach, grabbing one of the bags in the process.  
They hurried down her driveway to one of her cars, and headed off as fast as possible.  
  
They only spoke again when they were a few miles ahead of what seemed to be a private aerodrome. He steered the car to one of the hangars, and shut the car down.  
Bedelia looked over at him, trying to read his expression, but couldn’t place what was going on in his mind.  
“Will you come with me,” he asked her after a few moments looking over to her.  
Again there was so much longing in his eyes, a silent plea to her to say yes, to follow him.  
She grabbed his hand like he had done the night before and brought it to her lips, kissing his fingers.  
“Where should I go when the only thing I want is directly in front of me?” 


	29. Wishlist

Since I am leaving for Holidays on Tuesday I have a special thing planned:

You can comment on this Chapter with your wish.

Down below is a list of prompts, since I am away for 2 weeks I have lots of free time to write but nearly no prompt suggestions left. 

So feel free to comment and tell me what you want to read and I will write it in the following 2 weeks. 

 

(From persuadedparticipant)

“actually… i just miss you.”  
“alright, i’ll leave you alone.”  
“and slowly… i was forgotten.”  
“and then everything just disappears.”  
“and where do i go?”  
“anyone could tell from here.”  
“are you finishing that or…?”  
“are you stupid or stupid?”  
“anything, just call me, okay?”  
“bitch better have my money.”  
“bro… that’s so… not cool…”  
“but did you do it?”  
“call me now. it’s urgent.”  
“can’t you listen to me?”  
“cross that. don’t answer that.”  
“don’t even think about it.”  
“don’t you dare walk away.”  
“do it. i dare you.”  
“did you think i forgot?”  
“eventually… you just move on.”  
“even if you still do.”  
“everything will fall into place.”  
“fight me, you attractive stranger.”  
“for once, i need you.”  
“for once… i was right.”  
“for once… i was wrong.”  
“forget i even asked you.”  
“forget it. you fucking suck.”  
“fuck’s sake, what’s your problem?”  
“fuck off. i mean it.”  
“give and take. that’s life.”  
“great. perfect. nice. fuck this.”  
“have you lost your mind?”  
“hello? it’s me. i was-”  
“hey… that wasn’t so nice.”  
“here’s a glass of whatever.”  
“how about a hug, hm?”  
“how about you make me?”  
“i haven’t forgot you yet.”  
“i can’t be around you.”  
“i don’t need you, really.”  
“i don’t need this now.”  
“is this your first time?”  
“it’s just a cut, really.”  
“it wasn’t me, i swear!”  
“i said i love you.”  
“just don’t fuck it up.”  
“just… come back alive, okay?”  
“just make sure you’ve eaten.”  
“kick his ass for me.”  
“killed him? wait, what, literally?”  
“life really sucks. feel better.”  
“letting go hurts… a lot.”  
“let me live, will you?”  
“no, i don’t need you.”  
“nothing can hurt me now.”  
“nothing matters anymore to me.”  
“okay it was me… so?”  
“people lie all the time.”  
“pipe the fuck down, asshole.”  
“please, you can’t die now.”  
“please don’t leave me alone.”  
“quiet. they can hear us.”  
“quick! give me your phone!”  
“quicker, you freaking piece of-”  
“quit it or i’ll bite.”  
“quit staring! they’ll notice us!”  
“really? do i look stupid?”  
“real smooth, tripping over air.”  
“rise and shine, sweet thing.”  
“rise and fucking shine, motherfucker.”  
“seriously? give me a break.”  
“so… what are we now?”  
“so… did you miss me?”  
“so… can we go eat?”  
“so… when’s the next flight?”  
“so… how did everything go?”  
“sometimes, i wish you died.”  
“so what? you did it.”  
“time passes slower without you.”  
“then what do you suggest?”  
“the fuck? who are you?”  
“then you tell me why.”  
“this is not working out.”  
“this isn’t what i wanted.”  
“this is a fucking disaster.”  
“when did it all happen?”  
“who knew you’d be here?”  
“why do i even bother?”  
“why do i love you?”  
“why didn’t you tell me?”  
“you’re just… so, so stupid.”  
“you can’t be here now.”  
“you look like an accident.”  
“you really need to go.”  
“you know who to call.”  
“zero fucks given. next please.”

 

(From nerds-are-cool)

1) Coffee shop AU

i) Barista and person who has a ridiculous coffee order  
ii) I’m worried about your coffee dependency  
iii) you accidentally poured boiling hot coffee over me so you’re responsible for taking me to A&E  
iv) you give me a different fake name every time you come into starbucks and I just want to know your real name bc ur cute but here I am scrawling “batman” onto your stupid cappuccino

2) Flower shop AU

i) You buy a weird amount of flowers and I’m concerned as to why  
ii) I’m allergic to flowers but I work in a flower shop – you’re a customer who’s very confused as to why I’d do that  
iii) (this is also a good way to incorporate flower meanings eg, buying certain colours/types for person to represent feelings etc.)

3) Library AU

i) You’re overdue on this book and I want it so I’m tracking u the fuck down  
ii) I work in the library and I’m a little concerned for your health bc you never stop studying  
iii) The library’s pretty empty save for you and me and OH that couple making out loudly in the shelves somewhere  
4) Awful first time meeting

i) I accidentally punched you in the face when I was too overexcited about something  
ii) I thought you were my friend who’s just done something awful to me (read: cut my hair while I slept, dyed all of my clothes pink, etc. etc.) because you look similar from behind so I stormed up to you and shoved you from behind while calling you an asshole  
iii) You get the gist to this one  
iv) Oooh when you told me your name I thought you were joking because it’s fucking awful and I made a joke about it and things got awkward real fucking fast (perfect for a Hannibal au just saying)

5) Weird places to meet/awkward meetings in general

i) We live in the same block of flats but haven’t ever talked and Sunday morning we were both doing the walk of shame and had to stand in the lift together  
ii) “okay I know that being in the woods at 2am is a weird thing to be doing but my friend called me and- wait, why are you in the woods at 2am, fuck I’m going to die aren’t I?”  
iii) A personal favourite of mine – first day at a new job and oh fuck my boss is the person I drunkenly hooked up with last weekend/night  
iv) We keep accidentally running into each other I’m not a stalker I swear  
v) You live across from me in our apartments and we smile when we see each other but we don’t really know each other and oh you’re the stripper at my friend’s stag do/hen night fuck this is really uncomfortable  
vi) “My shower’s broken but I’ve got a date tonight could I possibly use your shower please?” “Oh sure (neighbour that I’ve been crushing on for the past six months) of course you can use my shower to get ready for your date (fuck fuck fuck)”

6) Friends to romance – pining and all that wonderful shit

i) You’ve got a date tonight and you asked for advice on what to wear but I’m so in love with you and damn you look good in the outfit I picked out for you  
ii) I really like you but you’re my best friend’s ex  
iii) You’ve liked me for ages and were really obvious about it and I didn’t like all the attention but now you’re over me I really miss it and fuck I think I like you too?  
iv) Somewhere along the way of getting into bar fights together, staying up all night with movie marathons, other friendship things, I’ve fallen in love with you but oh my god this could ruin EVERYTHING  
v) Friends with benefits oh wait I like you

7) FAKE DATING HOLY SHIT I LIVE FOR THIS

i) It’s my highschool reunion and I need a hot date so I can rub it in the faces of the people who hated me  
ii) My homophobic parents are coming to visit will you pretend to date me as an extra “fuck you”?  
iii) There’s a person who won’t stop bugging me will you pretend to be my partner so that they’ll fuck off?  
iv) I told my sister I have a boyfriend so she’d stop trying to set me up with people but now she’s coming to visit and I’m in too deep I need a fake boyf ASAP

8) Soulmate aus

i) The first words your true love(s) will say to you are tattooed on you and why the fuck are their first words something really ridiculous like ‘I’ll pay you a tenner to punch me in the face’ or ‘quick what’s your favourite animal’ or ‘fucking shit hell holy fuck wow oh my god jesus h Christ fuck me’ etc. or even worse a really ridiculous song lyric like the opening lines of uptown funk or a high school musical song or smthing did you have to serenade me the first time you saw me asshole?  
ii) You get an ‘impression’ of your soulmate when you turn 18 or something but all I got was a strong smell of bananas or an overwhelming feeling that Thatcher was a good prime minister or an image in my mind of a fucking unicorn  
iii) The more ridiculous the better actually  
iv) Something like whenever your soulmate sings a duet you can’t help but join in and my fucking soulmate is in a goddamn band but I can’t sing for shit  
v) Or maybe something like soulmates always sneeze at the same time and I cant be sure but me and this kid in my French class just sneezed at the same time are we soulmates or was it a coincidence (proceed w character trying to make themselves sneeze around said person to see what’s what)

9) Alternate universes for real

i) Mermaids  
ii) Siren and asexual pirate who doesn’t understand why all his crew are losing their shit that person has a nice voice sure but what the fuck is happening  
iii) Hogwarts  
iv) We live in a world where the greek gods are real and you went and got yourself cursed and now I have to go on a fucking quest to sort this shit out why do I love you again?  
v) Pacific rim au (either they’re drift compatible or one of them is a ranger and the other stresses constantly bc what if they die yes I have read a fic like this no I didn’t come up with this one but it’s fucking good) (also if you haven’t seen that film go watch it now)  
vi) Literally any movie or book universe you like tbh just go for it

10) Other aus that I like

i) I wanted to go on the ferris wheel but there has to be two people to a cart come on random person let’s go oh wait are we stuck at the top? Fuck  
ii) We work in the same office and you have a goddamn squeaky chair and you wONT FUCKING STOP SQUEAKING IT BECAUSE YOU KNOW IT ANNOYS ME  
iii) Our mutual friend set us up on a blind date and I thought I’d hate it but you’re actually… kind of funny? But because I expected to hate it in no way am I going to let you change my mind just because you’re gorgeous and funny and intelligent oh no my friend is not winning this  
iv) It started to snow and I’m the only one of our friends who would go outside with you – I soon found out why none of the others would go out in the snow with you (this works best if they’re new friends who don’t know each other all that well) when you shoved a handful of snow down my back and declared snow war  
v) It’s nowhere near Christmas it’s literally still November would you calm down about Christmas wait no why are you getting the tree out no stop please stop (if you do this pre-relationship you can have the grouchy one secretly finding the other’s excitement endearing and falling in love with them actually that works for established relationship too)  
vi) Current partner got a new job in America (or other country far away) and we’re getting by on skype calls and emails but it’s not easy and then I met someone new (can be poly or can be finding the OTP person)  
vii) You want us both to get in shape and I hate working out/running but your ass looks really good in shorts oh the things I do for my friends and their nice asses  
viii) Carrying on from 10.vii. you’ve caught me checking you out in what I thought was a subtle way too many times and now you’re calling me out on it what do I do???  
ix) You’re an actor/other famous person that I really admire and I just saw you in the street and as I was debating whether or not to say hi you came up to me and started flirting what do I do??  
x) You were waving at your friend behind me but I got confused and waved back at you and now I’m dying of embarrassment but you think it’s cute  
xi) I sat down in the wrong class and I’m panicking but don’t want to get up and leave because the class has started and you think it’s hilarious and shut up you dumb fuck you don’t know me aahhh  
xii) I’m a waiter at this wedding and you’re a drunk guest who will not stop hitting on me please I’m trying to work no I can’t dance with you omg let me find you some water  
xiii) Our best friends are that awful ‘cute’ couple that make-out in public and call each other “sweetie” and “sugar” and “babe” and god they’re awful let’s talk about how awful they are – develops into “shit we’re the awful couple now”  
xiv) You pissed me off in class so I threw a book at your head and now I’m in detention and jesus fuck I hate you so much and the teacher made me apologise and wait you’re cuter up close and the way you talk is kind of nice actually oh fuck no

 

(From cup-of-hot-coffee)  
General

‘Hey bastard this store is already closed oh wait you’re hot never mind please do come in’ AU  
'I’m on the verge of tears because of a rude customer and you step in and stand up for me’ AU  
‘I can feel you silently judging me as you ring up my purchases I swear I’m not using these for their intended purpose’ au  
‘Why does this cost TEN DOLLARS THIS IS AN OUTRAGE’ AU

Hairdresser AU

‘You’re my regular customer and I’m in love with the feel of your hair’ AU  
“Rumor has it that you’re a hairdresser with magic fingers and you can fix any bad hair day so that’s why I’m here’ AU  
Gift store AU

'Why the fuck are you choosing that for a gift to your crush’ AU  
‘You walk in and offer to pay me to wrap your gifts’ AU

 

Florist AU

‘I work as a florist and every day you walk in, buy one flower and give it to me’ AU  
‘I work part-time in a flower shop and you keep asking me about what this flower means in flower language and I honestly don’t know so you end up giving me a lesson’ AU

 

Jewellery shop AU

'You walk in and ask for the most expensive piece are you loaded to the gills what the fuck man’ AU  
‘I’m the employee and this is the first time ever I’ve met you but you buy me a necklace saying the gem compliments my eyes’ AU

Coffee Shop AU

I write a bad pick up line on your cup every time I’m your barista’ AU  
'You’re the customer and you get back at me for all the times I’ve spelt your name wrong by mispronouncing my name in increasingly horrible ways’ AU  
'You’re really short and cute and you buy a cup of black coffee every morning but you make weird faces as you sip it and you never finish your drink are you trying to look mature or something’ AU  
'Should I be concerned about how much caffeine you’re taking in’ AU

 

Bakery AU

'Your love of strawberry shortcake really doesn’t match your appearance but i still think that’s really cute’ AU  
'Every morning you walk in and inhale deeply then walk back out seriously just buy something already’ AU 

 

Drug Store/Chemist AU

'You embarrassedly place your items into the counter so I call a price check just to make you feel more awkward, but it turns out one of your items were actually overpriced’ AU

 

Bartender AU

'You’re the bartender and you catch someone slipping something into my drink’ AU  
‘I ask you to concoct something from all the ingredients on the list i gave you and it ends up tasting so horrible and wrong that i can’t stop laughing’ AU

 

Teacher AU

We’re both teachers and at the end of the year we compare how many gifts we’ve received from students and you’ve won for the past three years’ AU  
'Romeo and Juliet of the math and english dept. in school’ AU

Writer AU

I’m a writer and when it gets close to my deadlines I neglect taking care of myself so you’ll pop in my house every so often to make sure I’m doing okay’ AU

 

Fast food Chain AU

‘You just ordered a smile and I look at you like you’re batshit insane before bursting out into laughter’ AU  
‘You’re an employee and I have a crush on you so when you hand me the soft serve I accidentally grab it by the ice cream instead of the cone’ AU  
‘We have a free refill policy for soft drink and you’ve prepared several empty bottles what the fuck’ AU

Corner Shop AU

‘I see you come in here every day to buy the same drink and one day I leave a message on the bottle’ AU  
‘You run in looking really panicked and you ask for 6 gallons of milk why’ AU

 

Restaurant AU

‘You’re a famous critique and I’m a server and I get so nervous that I trip and spill the dish all over you’ AU  
‘You’ve always been a good cook so I encouraged your start your own restaurant and seven years down the track you own one of the most successful businesses’ AU

Idol/Manger AU

‘I’m your manager and holy shit you have crazy fans’ AU  
‘You’re an idol and you got the lead role in a romance drama and you practice at my expense’ AU  
‘Can you please act appropriately do you know just how many of your fuck ups I’ve had to cover up last week’ AU 

 

Firefighter AU

‘You’ve just been saved from a burning building and you’re begging to go back in to save your pet cat’ AU  
“No that’s impossible how the fuck did you manage to get it to catch fire?!” AU  
Sex Line Operator AU

‘I called you because I was curious and wow you have a very soothing voice can you please sing me to sleep’ AU  
‘I have a very cute neighbour and very thin walls and one day I call you and err your moans are very synchronised with my neighbour’s’ AU  
And Finally:

You’re a drug lord and I think I’ve just walked into your drug den’ AU

 

(From authorkurikuri)

AU ideas!  
➸ gets into a cab only to find someone else already inside AU  
➸ out walking their dog who starts chasing after the other person’s dog AU  
➸ cat/dog runs away and other person finds it AU  
➸ mistaken identity AU  
➸ pen pals AU  
➸ sit next to each other in orchestra AU  
➸ partners in (literal) crime AU (theft? fraud? hacking? murder?)  
➸ partners in dance class AU  
➸ trapped on a deserted island together AU  
➸ wizard AU where one accidentally apparates into the wrong house  
➸ protester and police officer AU  
➸ lab partners AU  
➸ new neighbors AU  
➸ one’s blind and falls in love with the other’s voice AU  
➸ hair stylist/make up artist and actor/model AU  
➸ bffs when they were little but one moved away and they run into each other again AU  
➸ mailman(/woman) and person who receives a lot of mail AU  
➸ private detective and client AU  
➸ archaeologist AU  
➸ paramedic AU  
➸ runaway royalty and confused commoner AU  
➸ android and human AU  
➸ ghosts in love AU  
➸ go to the same support group AU  
➸ just keep running into each other everywhere AU  
➸ orchestra player/pianist and concertgoer AU  
➸ younger siblings are best friends AU  
➸ photographer and model AU  
➸ writer and editor AU  
➸ immortal and non-immortal AU  
➸ screenwriter and director AU  
➸ greek god and roman counterpart AU


	30. Karaoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woopsie, I forgot to link the song :)
> 
> [ Mumford and sons: The Cave ](https://youtu.be/nMJUbZrNnA8)

### 

Prompt: from shipperofall: do it, I dare you. 

### 

Laughing like maniacs they tumbled out of the bar and onto the streets of Belfast. They were drunk on the beer and light-headed on the fun they had. The cold night air hit them and cleared their minds just enough to get their laughter under control. When the night started they didn’t thought it would end like this.

* * *

Hannibal had made a reservation for them at the new Art restaurant earlier this week, but the receptionist clearly had forgotten them because after half an hour of waiting at the evening to be led to their table she had apologized and told them they were full for the night. But as a way to apologize she had offered them free drinks at the included bar. It was a bar attached to the restaurant, more like a pub and clearly not what Hannibal and Bedelia would head to if they could help it.

But since the evening couldn’t get any worse they stepped into the smoke filled bar and looked around for a table for two. It already was packed but Hannibal spotted a free space near the bar and the small stage. They made their way through the crowd earning curious stares from the other guest because they certainly didn’t look like normal attending guests.

Hannibal held the chair for Bedelia and let her sit down before taking his own chair next to hers. There was a menu on the table and they both grabbed for it the same time, their hands brushing against each other. They weren’t that used to touching each other like that yet, so it was an awkward situation with shy stares and hushed coughs before Hannibal let her have the menu before he took it himself and choose what to drink.  
  
He had hoped for a small variation of red and white wine but they mostly held different kinds of beer on their card.  
“I am not sure what to choose,” Bedelia admitted and placed the card back into its holder. “Me neither,” Hannibal answered and took the card again to see what they were offering.  
“Do you trust me to order something for you?” he asked and looked over the rim of the paper card in his hand. Hannibal noticed that she hesitated for a moment, clearly not sure if she would like what he had in mind for her. To make her decision easier he placed the card on the table and showed her what he was about to order. They were announcing a home brewed dark and strong beer, a thing he wanted to give a try.  
Bedelia looked the card over again and decided his choice was worth a try, and so he took off to the bar to fetch them their drinks.  
  
Hannibal came back with two big mugs filled to the brim with the beer and placed it in front of them. She smiled at him thankfully and took a small sip from the pint glass. The malty flavor tickled her tongue and her taste buds were delighted at the sweetness in her mouth. Her gaze wandered to Hannibal who seemed to be as surprised as she was. “Good choice,” she smiled at him and set her glass down.  
They looked around the bar in silence and observed the crowd around them. Since their escape from the US they were very careful, normally avoiding big crowds and public places. They kept their appearances in society low key, even if it was rude to decline the many invitations they got. Words spread fast and they didn’t need other people gossiping about them. They already burned through many identities and Hannibal's special “hobby” didn’t make it any easier. 

They had made their way to Paris after leaving the US and got some new ID's, gotten married and now were heading from one big town to another to cover up their track until they could reach their final destination in Florence. Just a few more stops, he had promised her, until they could finally settle down.

> It's empty in the valley of your heart  
>  The sun, it rises slowly as you walk  
>  Away from all the fears  
>  And all the faults you've left behind

She studied him over the rim of her glass like she had done numerous times since they began to travel together. He looked worn out, tired, probably they mirrored each other quite well at the moment.  
He caught her gaze and a soft smile spread on his face as he discovered she was studying him. Hannibal could sense her gaze on him since the first time she had set her eyes on him, a rather pleasant feeling spreading through him every time he discovered her looking.  
He knew there was a heavy attraction between them, carefully hidden in daylight and even more when the night had set and they both had shed their amour in their safe heaven that was their flat.  
She had tried to fight the attraction, to bring space between them. He was her patient, nothing more. Not even now that she was legally married to him. At least that was what she told herself at night, lying awake in her bedroom while he, the gentleman, slept on the couch in the living room.  
They never spoke of the things that happened at night, when the lights were out and their hands start to wander, when she couldn’t bear the loneliness and sought his presence on the small makeshift bed that was the couch.  
They never spoke of the things they said to each other in the dark, their confessions and promises.  
They didn’t count in daylight.

> The harvest left no food for you to eat  
>  You cannibal, you meat-eater, you see  
>  But I have seen the same  
>  I know the shame in your defeat

Deep in thoughts she jerked back in surprise when he took her hand in his on the table. She gave an apologetic gaze in his direction, not used to the display of affection and was about to place her hand in his when he drew back and curled his fingers around the pint instead.

> But I will hold on hope  
>  And I won't let you choke  
>  On the noose around your neck

She averted her gaze then, looking down on her hand and placing it in her lap. A waitress placed a small card on their table, offering some light snacks and offered a welcomed distraction from this awkward situation.  
They ordered some small snacks, they were still hungry and hadn’t eaten since breakfast, but the snacks would do since the beer was filling their stomachs quite nice.  
Silence settled between them, neither he nor she sure what to say, and just occasionally gazing at each other. The waitress cleared their table, bringing new beer with her and a thick folder on their table.  
Bedelia looked at her in confusion, and the waitress explained that the bar was holding their weekly Karaoke night, and if they liked, they could select a song and just tell the DJ and hit the stage. The first guests were already browsing through the folder and some were at their way over to the DJ when she left their table. It seemed that Karaoke night was still a popular thing here.  
  
Bedelia dismissed her with a thank you and shoved the folder to the other side of the table. Hannibal could see that she clearly was remembering something, her eyes getting cloudy like they always do when she was deep in thoughts. A smile played around her lips, an honest one he hadn’t seen in a few days. Her smile got wider and a small chuckle left her. Hannibal eyed her; curious what memory brings her so much joys that she sits opposite of him, nearly crackling with laughter.  
“Care to share your thoughts, Esther,” he shot at her in an annoyed tone. He didn’t intend to sound this way, but somehow she struck a nerve with her behavior today.

> And I'll find strength in pain  
>  And I will change my ways  
>  I'll know my name as it's called again

The use of her new identity brings her back in an instant, the delight of the memory gone that moment and replaced by the present and Hannibal in front of her with his serious expression.  
“Sorry,” she just muttered and looked down into her lap were she toyed with her hands. Bedelia took her glass and took a deep gulp of the beer to ease the anxiety creeping up on her. His gaze never left her, and she felt an uneasy feeling spread through her.  
Hannibal slightly leaned over the table, his hands outstretched as an invitation to her. This time she didn’t hesitate to put her hands in his, his thumps instantly caressing the knuckles of her hands.  
“What brings you so much joy, I wonder. I like to know, since it seems I am not able myself to do so.” Bedelia wasn’t sure if she just imagined it, but surely there was a hint of sadness in his eyes as he now looked at her.

> Cause I have other things to fill my time  
>  You take what is yours and I'll take mine  
>  Now let me at the truth  
>  Which will refresh my broken mind

Hannibal had been her patient for a long time, but she still wasn’t able to figure out if he was sincere or if he was just acting it up to manipulate an answer out of her.  
Should she tell him about their night at the University when their group had participated in each and every karaoke party? Before she could decide properly if she would give him this information, she was already talking, telling him about the songs they sang, and how wrong they sounded.  
She could hardly contain her laughter while she remembered the time, remembered the fun they had. Hannibal had joined their group later, she explained as he asked why he hadn’t been invited all along.  
Bedelia freed one of her hands from his, to dab her handkerchief at the corner of her eyes before the tears of laughter could spill, but put her hand back into his again after she had finished.  
  
“I would have loved to join you, you know? When you tell me about it I can imagine the fun you all had. I … never have been into things like this much, but imagining you on the stage, singing a song for..” he stilled, as he was just about to say “sing a song for me”, but realized that he shouldn’t say things like this. Instead he finished his second pint and ordered a new round for both of them.  
Bedelia didn’t notice the slip of his words, or acted as if she didn’t notice. She imagined Hannibal on stage with them, the boy that was too thin for his height and too intelligent for his own good. And she thought that they might have made a nice pair up there.  
The beer was making her brain fuzzy, making her reckless and she looked him directly into his eyes and said to him: ”Do it, I dare you. Go up there and sing. If you do, I will be up right after you, if you don’t … I will think of something equally.”  
  
The look he gave her send jolts of regret for her forwardness through her, his hands tightened around her hands for a second and her blood ran cold. His eyes fixated her, and she wasn’t able to avert her look from his maroon eyes that slowly turned a shade darker than normal.  
Hannibal felt her pulse quicken while holding her hands, felt her going stiff and could smell the fear radiating from her every pore now. Does he really have this effect on her? After the journey they had done until now he had suggested she might hold a bit of trust towards him until now.  
He brought her hands to his lips and kissed each finger after the other, looking into her eyes as he moved from one to the next. While kissing each knuckle he felt her relaxing again, the fear disappearing and instead there was another smell, a smell he only had experienced in the dead of the night on her. He answered her:” You know, I think I know what I want from you when I go up there and sing. I want you to sing for me as well, but there is one thing I want even more. “  
  
His gaze never left hers and she got a vague idea of what he wanted. The fact that he had spoken aloud about it made it real for her, too real to handle the consequences. She know when she would give in to him willingly like this, when their nightly meetings also happen in daylight, there was no denying anymore.  
“If I go up there and sing for you, not only will you sing also, but you will let me into the bedroom to sleep next to you at night. That’s my dare. My terms.”

> So tie me to a post and block my ears  
>  I can see widows and orphans through my tears  
>  I know my call despite my faults  
>  And despite my growing fears

She held her breath. What he was asking for wasn’t much, but it would make her vulnerable to him. When she comes to him in the dead of the night it’s her wish, when he is next to her all night it will be dangerous. They will cross a border she hadn’t even thought of, even if they are married now and living together. “I… I am not sure I can do this,” she mutters and stands, heading off to the ladies restroom.  
He knew she is hiding when she doesn’t come back 10 minutes later, he can’t blame her. She had been alone most of her time, and he is somehow demanding her to his side now. But he means it, when he makes promises at night. He means it all.  
And he makes a decision. He will sing for her, even if she hadn’t agreed to his terms. It is her decision what’s happening after.

> But I will hold on hope  
>  And I won't let you choke  
>  On the noose around your neck

> And I'll find strength in pain  
>  And I will change my ways  
>  I'll know my name as it's called again

> So come out of your cave walking on your hands  
>  And see the world hanging upside down  
>  You can understand dependence  
>  When you know the maker's land

He took the folder with the songs from the table and browsed through it. He already had in mind what he wanted to sing. Even if this all was totally hilarious and he was only doing it for her, he wouldn’t make a complete fool of himself.  
He chooses “Tainted Love”, the text fitting to his relationship with Bedelia like it had been completely made for them. And it was the lesser evil since he knew the song and the lyrics. And maybe she would come out of the ladies room again when she would hear his sorry excuse of singing.  
Hannibal took a deep gulp of his beer for courage and made his way up to the stage to the DJ and told him the song he wanted to sing. There were a group of girl in line before him that eyed curious in his hand tailored suit and his appearance that wasn’t made for this pub, and even less for singing karaoke. But when the girls had finished he climbed the stairs to the small stage and took the microphone. Nervousness set in, a feeling completely untypical for him, but something he thought he would be able to suppress and handle very well. The music set in and he tried his best to follow the text and the melody as best as he could. The audience seemed to like what they heard, they were swaying to the beat and Hannibal was relieved that it went so well. 

> So make your siren's call  
>  And sing all you want  
>  I will not hear what you have to say

  
Bedelia had closed the stall door behind her and rested her back against it. She leaned her head against the door and closed her eyes, trying to calm her nerves. What had just happened out there? His affection confused her, his tenderness made her wary and the way he treated her overall this evening made her very uncomfortable. But not in a bad way. It was a feeling she wasn’t able to describe, a feeling long forgotten that rose inside of her, an emotion that she only showed when the light were out and sky was dark.  
What should she do now, that Hannibal had showed his tenderness in daylight? And demanded a spot beside her in their bedroom? She wasn’t sure if she was ready for it yet. 

> Cause I need freedom now  
>  And I need to know how  
>  To live my life as it's meant to be

The first tunes of “Tainted love” made their way to the bathroom stall and she knew that instant that is was him singing for her. A small chuckle left her mouth and shook her head and opened the stall door again. It made no sense to hide any longer; he would get his will either way. So she hiked up her long dress again and threw a last glance into the bathroom mirror before making her way out. She slid through the crowd to their table and sat down before she looked at him on the stage.  
His voice was like velvet, smooth and confident; he knew the lyrics by heart, and hit each tone just right. It sends goosebumps over her bare arms, the song one of her favorites, his voice fitting to it pretty well. She felt a smile tug at the corners of her mouth, he had chosen the song very wise and knew she would like it. And she also knew she would be up on the stage just behind him since he mastered her dare. The folder with the songs was in her hands and the song she wanted to sing for him already chosen so she went up to the DJ and told him what to do next. She would be up on the stage right behind Hannibal since no one else was in line before her. It suited her well, so she could congratulate him to his performance.

> And I will hold on hope  
>  And I won't let you choke  
>  On the noose around your neck

He finished the song and made his way down the stairs. She greeted him with a soft smile. “Well done, Hannibal. Now I will stick to my promise and sing for you.” She looked away a second to decide if she should come to the second term from him as well. “And the other thing.. Hannibal, I am not sure if I am ready…” she wasn’t able to finish her sentence when he pulled her flush against him and leaned down to place a light kiss on her lips that caught her by surprise.  
“Bedelia, you don’t have to if you don’t want to. I will wait until you are ready. I don’t want you to do something you don’t want. I am sorry if it came out wrong.”  
Bedelia was taken aback again by his behavior, by his tenderness and by the way he synchronized his terms with hers. She was happy that he didn’t insist on his terms and let her have her freedom.  
A smile spread over her face and she got up on the tip of her toes to place a small kiss against his lips as well.  
“Maybe I will think about it when there is a new beer on the table when I come back,” she winked and made her way up the stairs to perform.

> And I'll find strength in pain  
>  And I will change my ways  
>  I'll know my name as it's called again

Her song was from Mumford and Sons “The Cave”. She once had heard it and instantly had Hannibal on her mind.  
So she was up on the stage, drunk on the strong beer and with a lot of feeling running through her. Bedelia performed her song, and was surprised that she knew the lyrics so well and even hit the tune every now and then. It wasn’t as good as Hannibal's, but the crowd cheered for her nonetheless when she made her way back to their table.  
He got up from the table and greeted her with a small kiss, and she figured out she could get used to this. A new beer was waiting for her as well as Hannibal held her chair for her to sit down.  
  
“Not a wise song to choose if we want to keep ourselves hidden, dear. Someone could assume you mean what you sing,” he suggested with a smile playing around his lips. She threw back “Not a wise choice to sing Tainted Love either, dear. Someone could assume you have feelings…” She was passing on thin ice now, but his playfulness stayed and he tugged her to his side and whispered into her ear “Who says I am not capable of feeling for my dear wife?” Her breath hitched in her throat and she looked up to him. He had made this confession just once before, deep into the night when she had pretended to be asleep. She blinked a few times, but he had already loosened his grip on her and was steering her towards her chair again.

The beer tickled down her throat and was soon joined by another and another. Their mood had become light, their hands joined on the table and their eyes mostly locked to each other’s. Her head was already spinning and one of the guests was making a really hilarious performance of a song, unknown to her. Hannibal, already as intoxicated as she was, tugged her up from the chair and led her to the dance floor.

The bar closed soon after, Hannibal helping her into her jacket and leading her out of the bar. They laughed, together, like they never had before, like he wasn’t a serial killer and a cannibal and like she wasn’t his participant in his crimes.  
They felt normal for once, not on the run, just a couple on a date night.  
When they arrived in their small flat Hannibal unzipped Bedelias dress and after that undressed in the living room to go to bed.  
His light was still on as she made her way to the couch were he already was lying with a book in his hands and sat down at his side.  
“I am wondering if you wanted to read in another room,” she started, her voice quiet and shy. Hannibal closed the book and looked at her, her face free of make-up, her hair brushed out and her small body already tucked into a silken nightgown.  
He looked at her in confusion, not sure what she wanted from him. Why should he read in another room? There was just the bathroom, the kitchen and the bedroom left, so… “Oh.” He said and looked at her, now understanding what she meant.  
  
Bedelia smiled at him, he had taken longer to figure out what she meant than she had thought. Before she could say another word he had already scooped her up into his arms and get up from the couch. He carried her into the bedroom, showering her with small kisses on their way there.  
“You forget your blanket,” she laughed when he placed her down on her side of the bed.  
“It was on purpose, darling. I don’t think I will need it tonight…” he crawled on the bed beside her and slipped under the blanket she had already thrown over herself.  
  
Her hand reached for the light switch next to the bedside table, but Hannibal stopped her hand and looked at her with a sudden seriousness.  
“Leave the light on, please. I want to see you,” he told her before closing the distance between them and kissing her properly.


	31. Porcelain Doll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from SolteraLuna and Freakingshy
> 
> Request: One’s blind and falls in love with the other’s voice AU ( you get bonus point if the blind is a musician as well ;)
> 
> I modify it a tiny bit, i hope you are ok with that ;)

* * *

He was led into her office by her secretary, a wide octagonal room with light flooding through it through the ceiling high windows. The windows were open, letting in the mild summer breeze that hung over Baltimore for the last days. The heatwave had cooled down and the suit Hannibal wears was not clinging to him like the other days before.  
He took in the office of his new therapist Dr. Bedelia du Maurier. She had been recommended to him, and he had already taken notice of her in University back in Paris when she just begun her studies. Seeing her now after many years of silence between them made him smile and he made his way over to her.  
  
Bedelia was standing at the open window, letting the air into the office and waiting for her new patient. She already knew Hannibal Lecter, had heard much of him and his studies already and was surprised that he had chosen her as his new therapist. She wondered if he knew about the.., accident she had had lately and the outcome that made her practice again.  
She heard her secretary talking to him and leading him into her office. Since her accident she was glad to have help on some ends, this also included her new Secretary Rose. Rose did all she wasn’t able to do anymore, from letting her patience in to fetching her dresses from the cleaner. She was a great help, and she appreciated her a lot.  
Bedelia could sense that Hannibal was coming over to her to greet her. Anxiety starts to rise in her, they hadn’t seen each other for some time, and not since her accident, what would he say that she now was… damaged beyond repair?  
A smile formed on Hannibal's lips as she slightly turned to him and send a small smile into his direction. “Hello, Hannibal,” she greeted him with her velvet like voice, the smile still playing around her lips. He made a few steps towards her, but stopped when he took a closer look at her eyes. They were slightly glazed, a dull grey, and he realized that Bedelia was blind.  
She sensed his stop and his short intake of air, and she was sure that he had discovered the change from the last time they had seen each other.  
“Bedelia,” he breathed and took a step towards her. She waited for a touch of his hand, but it never came.  
  
The smile was back on her face, a bit more forced than the first time. She averted her gaze from his direction and made her way around the furniture with ease, over to the couch and sat down there. “Please, Hannibal, sit down. Since this is our first session I would like to ask a few questions before..:” he interrupted her there and strode over to her to the couch she was sitting on. He kneeled before her and took her hand into his.  
It was something she didn’t expect and her hand twitched a little bit when he took it into his larger ones.  
“Bedelia,” he addressed her and she sensed that he simply didn’t know what to say, so she relieved him from his misery.  
“Hannibal, it’s nothing you have to worry about. It was a simple glaucoma that gone wrong. I am living like this for the last 6 years now, and believe me, I am doing fine. We are not here for my personal condition, you are my patient, and I would like to use the time we have to discuss you, not me.”  
If she would have been able to look at him, he definitely thought her look would have been icy like Antarctica. He just meant well, but like it seemed she wasn’t keen on talking about her blindness.  
The touch of his hand on hers lingered even as he sat on the opposite couch.

* * *

  


Their sessions continued like that, he came in, they greeted each other politely and then she was in full work mode. He once tried to steer the conversation they had to her and was really surprised when she got defensive like he had not seen her before.  
Now that he paid attention he saw her on some gatherings or dinner parties, but she never approached him, since he as her patient had to reveal their patient / psychiatrist relationship as it was the proper way.  
Her inability to see was a reward for him, since he was able to look at her, watch over her and stay unnoticed in doing so.  
So he tought.  
Of course she was aware that she was watched, she could feel his gaze on her the whole evening. Bedelia started to feel uncomfortable, his looks burning into her and there was nothing she could do about it.  
A few people had approached her this evening, most of them uncertain what to do with her in her new condition. It was with her colleagues like it had been with her friends. They thinned out, but at least now she knew who was worth her time.  
  
Hannibal was one of them, but it unnerved her that he was watching her constantly. Her skin crawled and the sensation of his gaze was too much for her. She decided she would take the easy way out and made her way over to the huge balcony that was set with some tables and chairs for the guests as well. Bedelia rested her stick against the small table in front of her, and inhaled the fresh air that surrounded her now instead the stuffy air of the big conference room the gala was held.  
A waiter passed her and she was relieved when he gave her a flute of champagne to ease her nerves and to help her relax a little bit.  
The silence wasn’t lasting long and she would have rolled her eyes when she would have been able to as she felt a presence standing behind her chair.  
“Hannibal…” she breathed and sighed and turned her body into his direction. He crouched down beside her and took her hand in his. “Dr. du Maurier, I am sorry to bother you, but would you mind sharing a glass of champagne with me?”  
She smiled at him, even if she was annoyed with his constant staring, he was always nice and she couldn’t say no if he asked her as nice as this. “Of course, Dr. Lecter, please, sit down, I appreciate your company.”  
And so Hannibal sat opposite her and they talked for hours, and he was relieved when she revealed some of the person Bedelia, and not only acted like Dr. du Maurier in his presence.  
The music changed during the night, the small orchestra switched from slow dances to more and more modern pieces and Bedelia could feel how restless Hannibal became. She was sure he wanted to dance, he was very skilled, she knew that firsthand, but she also could feel he was too uptight to end their conversation for such a trivial amusement.  
There was a small silence between them and Bedelia took the situation into her hands and offered him a way out. “Hannibal, I think I am stopping you from enjoying the night, please, go back inside and enjoy your evening. I would most likely retreat to my home soon.“ She took his hand in his and smiled at him, sensing the weight that dropped from him.  
“Bedelia, you must have sensed my behavior wrong. I would love to dance, that is for sure but…” he stopped, because he wasn’t sure if he would offend her with that, or if she even was able to grand him his wish. “I would like to dance with you,” he blurted out and held his breath for her reaction.  
Her low chuckle surprised him and he looked at her questioningly but realized she wouldn’t be able to see the silent question on his face. “What is so funny?” he asked and brushed his thump mindlessly over the knuckles of her hand.  
  
“Were you uncomfortable asking me if I would like to dance? Did you think because I am not able to see I won’t be able to be led on the dance floor?” she felt a sour taste in her mouth. Most people thought she was made of glass or should be treated careful and it made her furious. She got up from her chair and grabbed her stick, if even Hannibal was uncomfortable in her presence why should she keep up with him in private at all? It might have been a mistake to engage with him in private, she thought.  
Making her way inside, and to the cloakroom to fetch her jacket, she carefully passed the other guests and waiters to avoid any accidents. Her stick helped her a lot in unknown territory and with it she was able to make her way through the people.  
One of the waiters wasn’t paying as much attention as he should be and when he turned he bumped into her with his tray and sends her down to the ground with a lot of glasses shattering around her.  
He was furious and was muttering accusations, but he crossed a line when he hissed at her:” Couldn’t you look where you are going?”  
The other guests gasped, of course everyone in the room knew that she was blind but before she could say a single word to the rude waiter, Hannibal was at her side, fetching her stick from the floor so that she didn’t have to touch the shattered glass around her to grab it. It was a blessing that the glasses had been empty; the mess would have been a lot worse if they had been filled with champagne.  
Hannibal helped her up to stand and only then he turned to the waiter that was still standing around and didn’t make a move to clear away the mess he made.  
Bedelia could sense that Hannibal had huge problems to keep calm, a state she never witnessed him in. He was always calm and despised rudeness, but as he shoved the waiter to the side and nearly pinned him to the wall, all properness was forgotten.  
“She is blind! And when there is just one scratch on her because you are not able to do your job properly I swear…” a small hand on his shoulder interrupted him and calmed him in the same moment. Her soft voice brought him down in an instant and her smile made him forget his rage. He let go of the shocked waiter who hurried away without any further apology and Hannibal took her hand in his. “Thank you Hannibal,” she said. She bid him goodbye and fetched her jacket but he was hot on her heels.  
“Bedelia, are you sure you are ok, there is some blood on your hand from where the glass…”  
Her patience came to an end when he was hovering around her like a mother hen and was advising the parking boy to get his car so he could drive her home.  
“Hannibal, please stop. I am not made of porcelain; it is not the first time someone runs me over and certainly not the last time. I am ok with it, nothing except a small scratch. Please don’t act like you have to protect me at all costs, Hannibal. I am not fragile and I won’t shatter.”  
Bedelia left him standing there and strode over where she thought the parking boy was. He politely asked her if he should get a cab for her and she agreed.  
It took a moment for her to realize that Hannibal must have gone since she couldn’t feel his presence anymore.

* * *

Bedelia had started to play the piano when she was 5 years old and hadn’t stopped since then. And her sense for the instrument and for music had increased since she had lost her ability to see.  
It calmed her after sessions and put her nerves at ease when her days became too exhausting.  
It was a delight when Rose had come to her this morning with an invitation for the Baltimore Orchestra. But not just to hear them. She knew the director of the orchestra quite well, and was a good friend of his. Each time they met, he tried to haul her in for a small charity event that should happen in a few weeks.  
She had refused until now, not sure if she really should participate, but now he was informing her that his pianist had quit just a short time before the event should happen. And he was now in urgent need for a new pianist that could take his place.  
She wondered if this wasn’t just an excuse to get her in, but she also knew when he asked her like this she wouldn’t be able to say no at all.  
If she had known that Hannibal would be there at the charity night, she might not have attended at all.

* * *

Practicing with the other players had been a welcomed change of her daily routine. But when the night of the charity event neared she felt a sudden rush of nervousness getting through her.  
She knew the piece she was playing by heart, and the small speech she would hold afterwards was also well practiced and studied. But when she stood behind the curtain and was let to the piano by another player, her hands felt sweaty and her nerves were under pressure.  
She sat down on the small stool in front of the piano, and placed her hands on the keys. Inhaling and exhaling deep breath brought her confidence back and she straightened her back and made herself ready for the song she had to play.  
  
They had chosen a modern pop song that she hadn’t known until now. She preferred classical pieces over modern pop songs for herself, but since this was a charity were the people of different societies should be animated to spend their money, it was necessary to play a wide range of music genres to keep them interested.  
The curtain opened and the director gave the signal that the play would start. Bedelia knew the notes by heart, passing each of them without hesitation or mistakes.  
For her liking it finished way too soon, and before she had taken in the whole situation the last tunes of the song were played. The audience cheered and clapped for them, and the director started to introduce each of them.

* * *

Hannibal had been invited to the charity gala and was enjoying himself in the company of a colleague of his a lot. She was a young psychiatrist he had been tutor for for a long time now and she had gifted him with the tickets for this event as thanks.  
As the night went by there was a beautiful modern song with a solo on the piano. The small hairs on his arms stood up and goosebumps spread over his skin. It was beautifully arranged and he instantly liked it a lot.  
While the director introduced the players Hannibal payed extra attention to get who the piano player was. He would certainly invite him or her to his next dinner party to entertain his guests.  
The director came to the last player, the one on the piano. “And now, Ladies and Gentleman, it is a great pleasure for me to introduce you to a good friend of mine,. As my Piano player quit before the concert it was her who didn’t hesitate upon my request and instantly said she would help me out. It is a real pleasure that she is not only a brilliant piano player, she is also one of Baltimore’s most successful Doctors in psychiatry. Please welcome Dr. Bedelia du Maurier!” He made his way over to the Piano where Bedelia had already stood up from her seat. The director took her hand and walked her to the front of the stage and bowed together with her.  
Hannibal breath got caught when he saw his psychiatrist had been the piano player he enjoyed so much. There was one thought forming in his head that spread from head to toe and made his stomach feel fuzzy. She was perfect.  
The black gown she wore was hugging her curves and a deep cut on the front revealed her creamy skin of her chest and another slit showed her slender legs. All his blood got stuck in the middle of his body and he would have died of embarrassment hadn’t he been in a dark concert hall.

* * *

He scanned the crowd after the concert ended to get a glimpse of her. She had been surrounded by a lot of admirer since she had left the stage and he would prefer to speak to her in private, without all the other ears around them. He wasn’t sure why he had the urge to meet her alone, but he knew he must be patient tonight to do so.  
The guests retreated to their homes one by one and when he finally got near her, he could see how exhausted she was with all the new people she had met today and the work she had done for the good cause.  
He approached her, and as if she could sense him she turned in his direction and sends a small smile to him. “Hello Hannibal,” she smiled and he was surprised that she knew that he was there. “Hello Bedelia,” he answered and bowed to kiss her cheeks to tell her hello. Her smell and the taste of her cheeks sent jolts of desire back through him and he wondered how much longer he could suppress his feelings for her.  
Without giving it another thought he took her hand in his and smiled down at her. “You did really well today, the song you played was absolutely beautiful. I didn’t know you played?” Bedelia returned his smile, she could sense it in the tone of his voice. She appreciated his words and couldn’t hide the small blush that formed on her cheeks. “Thank you so much, it means a lot to me that you liked it. I play since I am 5 years old. It’s a small passion of mine, something I can do without relying on other people. And it calms me.”

They shared a silent moment then but were interrupted from Hannibal's companion that obviously had other plan in mind for tonight than to see Hannibal waiting for another woman.  
“Bedelia, may I introduce you to a friend of mine, this is Alana Bloom, one of my former students.” Bedelia smiled and reached her hand into Alanas direction, but never got to shake the others hand.  
  
Alana just huffed and told Hannibal that she would go home now. Hannibal bid her goodbye but made no attempts to bring her to her car or the cab outside, instead he took Bedelia’s Hand again and led her to the small bar of the concert hall.  
He ordered wine for both of them, and Bedelia sat next to him on the bar stool.  
  
“So tell me, Dr. du Maurier, would you like to have dinner sometimes with me? I would love to cook something for you if you like.” Bedelia took some time to think about his offer. She had heard about his cooking skills and was curious if it really was as good as people told her.  
But she also had to keep in mind that he was her patient. And that she had to keep her distance, even if the already had known each other in University.  
“Hannibal, I am utterly sorry, but I think I have to decline the offer. You are my patient, and as long as you are I am not allowed to have dinner with you. But I really appreciate the invitation and believe me, I would love to come.”  
  
His disappointment was clearly showing and it hurt him that she turned him down like that. It made him angry that she hid behind their patient / psychiatrist relationship but he would give her the space that she needed when she wanted it that way.  
“I can understand that,” he answered her and set his empty wine glass down on the bar. “Would you like me to drive you home, Bedelia? That is if you don’t have your own driver here.”  
She pondered about his offer, and thought it was safe to give him at least the pleasure to take her home when she had just refused his dinner invitation.  
Bedelia smiled at him and nodded to him. “I would appreciate when you could drive me. I thought I would get a cab home but it is already late and waiting for a cab would take me even longer. Thank you for your offer. “  
  
He guided her outside to his car after they both got they jackets and offered her to help her into the car. Bedelia felt awkward being seated like a child into the passenger’s seat, and what topped all of that, Hannibal asked if he should fasten the seatbelt for her. She still was capable of expressing herself, even if she couldn’t roll her eyes at him this time like she wanted to, her raised eyebrow did the deal. Without accepting or declining his offer she grabbed the seatbelt and fastened it herself without any problems. The drive was relatively quiet after that and Bedelia wondered if she should offer him some wine when they arrived at her home to mend the tension building between them.  
And she wondered where all this thought about him came from. Thinking of him again made her stomach fuzzy and having him in her home this late for some wine was definitely a thing that would be deemed inappropriate.  
  
As the car came to a halt at her parking space they sat next to each other in silence for a few minutes. Bedelia wrung her hands together, thinking about a way to ask him inside. She nearly jumped out of her seat when he tenderly touched her hand. “Should I walk you to the door?” he asked her in his silky deep voice.  
Even if it annoyed her that he was asking again if he could help her, a lump formed in her throat and she croaked out something that sounded like a yes and waited for him to open her passenger door. He helped her out of his car and brought her up the stairs to her home. She fiddled the keys out of her purse and opened her front door.  
Bedelia hesitated and wondered if she should ask him in. She knew there was a nice bottle of red wine in the cooler already that she would like to share, but she wasn’t sure if it would be appropriate.  
“Hannibal, would you like to come in for a glass of wine?” She pushed her question out as fast as possible because she knew, would she think about this any longer she wouldn’t be able to bring it over her lips.  
  
He stepped a bit closer to her and that was answer enough for her as she made her way inside the house. She left her stick next to the door and asked him to close it behind them.  
“I will get us the wine and some glasses. If you like, the living room is on the left. Make yourself comfortable, or you can join me in the kitchen.” She smiled at him and made her way through her house with ease. Hannibal was impressed how easy she could navigate herself to the kitchen and to the wine cooler. He didn’t bother with the lights while following her into the house, he mostly could see everything around him just fine due to the moonlight shining into the house and illuminating the rooms through the big roof to bottom windows. He focused on her again as she stood at the wine shelf, her fingers gazing over the bottles and somehow he wished he were one of them and her fingertips would touch him like this.  
She picked the bottle and placed it on the kitchen isle in the middle of the room. He was impressed how she knew where everything she needed was, the bottle opener, the glasses, the cooler. 

“What did you pick?” he interrupted the comfortable silence between them. Bedelia sat down the bottle on the kitchen aisle and her fingers gazed over the etiquette again.  
“This is a 2000 Roagna Crichet Paje, a red wine from northwestern Italy. My favorite,” she smiled and handed him the bottle to inspect it. He nodded to her, appreciating her decision. It was a brand he recognized and that he also liked a lot. He also took the two glasses into his hands and told her to lead the way to the living room. She brought the opener and made her way over to the living room.  
Again he was surprised that she didn’t need her stick in her home and how elegant she maneuvered around the small coffee table.  
She sat down the opener and the cooler and turned to him. “Do you mind if I would get changed? Even if I like my dress a lot, it is quite uncomfortable for an occasion like this. Don’t hesitate and sit down while I will be away, I promise it won’t take long.” She smiled at him and disappeared to her bedroom to change into some comfortable pants and her favorite silk camisole.  
Bedelia switched her high heels to some comfortable thick socks and padded back to the living room. Hannibal hadn’t bothered to sit down, he was looking out of the window over her garden and was deep in thoughts.  
She walked over to the coffee table where she sat down the opener and felt for the bottle of wine Hannibal had placed there. Seeing that the bottle was set on the other end of the table he closed the distance in two long strides and took the wine bottle.  
“Let me open it,” he offered, and curled his fingers around her hand to take the opener from her.  
“You are my guest Hannibal, I must insist to open the wine for us. Please sit down and hand me the glasses, it’s perfectly fine,” she said while a small flame of anger started to well up in her again. Why was he always trying to help her? Bedelia thought back to the offer in the car, how ridiculous to ask if he should fasten her seatbelt. His grip on her hand hardened a little bit as if to remind her to give the opener to him, but she would show him just now that she was doing fine on her own.  
  
With a smile she used her other hand to peel each of his fingers from her hand within his and took the bottle from his hand when her own were free.  
While still looking at him she felt for the coffee table and set down the bottle of wine. With experienced fingers she felt for the middle of the cork and opened the wine bottle with ease. “Do you mind handing me the glasses, please,” she asked over her shoulder and stretched her hand into his direction. “Here comes the first one. Are you sure you don’t want me to pour us the wine? I really wouldn’t mid, you know?” he offered again while handing her the first glass. The wine filled the glass and he could see she was counting until she seemed to know how full the glass was and setting it down in front of him. Bedelia held her hand for him to give her the second glass for herself to fill, but instead of giving her the next glass he took the bottle out of her hand. “When you filled my glass its now my turn to fill yours,” he stated and she could hear him fill her glass for her. Her annoyance grew and she turned away from him to not let him see the heat that was rising in her out of anger.  
She decided it was time for some coziness and went over to the fireplace that was heated with gas. The only thing she had to do was to turn it on. But before her hand could even reach the knob her hand collided with Hannibal's and she couldn’t suppress a groan any longer.  
Her patience had found its end in this moment and she turned to face him. “Hannibal, I really appreciate that you want to help, but..” she was interrupted by him even before she could finish her sentence. He placed his hand on her arm and said “Bedelia, you don’t have to thank me, I know you appreciate it and I like to help you. It doesn’t bother me..” now it was her time to interrupt him, and this time she let her anger flow freely.  
  
“Oh please, Hannibal, stop. Like I told you before, I don’t need your help. I am living like this for over 10 years by now, how do you think I managed until you came into my life again a year ago? I am able to do everything I am doing on my own, IF I needed help, you would know, because then I would actually ask. I am a normal person Hannibal, I am doing fine. Alone!”  
He was taken aback with her rudeness. He solely wanted to offer her his help and she was this defensive. “Bedelia, don’t hesitate to say if you need help, I am offering it and you can rely on me…”  
It took all her willpower not to scream in frustration when he again tried to force his help on her. How was she able to show him that she was independent and able to live her own life?  
Hannibal curled his fingers around her wrists and tried to calm her down, but instead it had the complete opposite feeling. Bedelia felt caged all of a sudden, a feeling she despised. She freed her hands and pushed against Hannibal's chest with so much force, that his back hit the wall behind him. It surprised him and he realized how furious she was about the talk they had had and these constant offerings of help from his side. Hannibal realized she wasn’t anything but fragile when she pushed herself against him, her face just mere inches away from his face.  
“I am telling you this for the last time now, Dr. Lecter, I am capable of living my life alone. I will ask for help when I need it. Stop offering it to me when it’s not needed. Stop trying to force it on me. It annoys and angers me, it is rude and makes me furious! And it makes me feel like I am not a whole person.” Tears sprang to her eyes, part out of anger, part of hurt that she had to be so rough to him to explain it to him the hard way. And part because she had hoped he would have more confidence in her.  
“I am a human being Hannibal. Don’t take the things from me that I can do on my own. I am no doll that you have to place on the higher shelf to keep it safe. Damn it, I have feeling too!” she choked out her last sentence and in a matter of seconds her mind shut down and she pressed her lips to Hannibal's as if to show him that she was indeed a real person.  
Her hand fisted into the lapels of his suit jacket and she continued to assault his lips with vigor.  
  
First he thought about pushing her away. About the way she just had spoken to him. About the way she insulted him.  
But when her lips hit his all he could think of was the warmth of her body pressed to his and his hands had an own plan and instead of pushing her away he only drew her closer, his hands wandering over the naked skin of her arms, travelling up to her shoulders and holding her face softly in his hands.  
His lips moved against hers and all the anger she had inside of her disappeared when she felt him responding and his hands combing through her hair. All her nerves were on fire, each patch of skin he touched burst into flames and the heat was spreading through her. Bedelia sighed into his mouth when he pulled her closer while her finger worked on his tie and vest to pull it off. She wanted to expose more of his skin, she wanted to taste him and feel his skin on hers.  
Hannibal could feel her urgency, her fingers working on his clothes and clutching him to her like she was drowning. Because it felt like she couldn’t undress him as fast as possible he replaced her fingers with his in a silent offer and he could feel her nodding “yes” while his hands opened his vest and shirt. Her hands pushed the fabric over his shoulders and after that she let them roam freely, mapping out each part of his soft skin, the light patch of chest hair she ranked her fingers through while her mouth was back on his.  
  
His own urge to feel her was so strong he just tugged at the silk camisole she was wearing and was surprised to no end to find that she wasn’t wearing a bra underneath. How could something like this pass him unnoticed? His lust reached a new peak and without thinking twice he pushed down her yoga pants and underwear and lifted her up into his arms.  
She felt them both turning, and suddenly her naked back was pressed against the cold wall behind her. A shiver ran through her body, the contrast of his warm skin in front of her and the cold wall behind her creating a sensation that left her nipples hard and pressing against him.  
Bedelia couldn’t get enough of his soft skin, but she too felt the lust and the need that pushed both of them forward to fulfill their cravings. He held her up with his hands under her back and grinded his hard front against her, the heat he was radiating shooting straight to her center. She never had felt so much lust and need in her life before, and the only thing she wanted now as to feel him inside of her.  
Without waiting any longer she pushed her hands between them and started working on his belt and pants. She loosened them and freed his hard cock out of it. There already was a drop of precum on his tip and she used it to make it easier for him to slide into her. She could feel her own wetness when she guided him to her entrance and with a deep groan he pushed deep into her in one swift move.  
She felt so incredible tight around him, the sensation of their bodies joined made him see stars while his hips pushed into her again and again. This wasn’t what he had imagined when he thought about their first time after all this years since university. This was working away their frustration, their needs, this wasn’t how he wanted to cherish her and make love to her. But the way her hips worked against his, the little moans that came out of her beautiful mouth with each thrust made it impossible for him to slow down just a single bit.  
“Do.. you feel like a human now?” he pressed out while his mouth assaulted her neck with bites and kisses.  
  
Her voice was deep and raw and he swore to himself, should she always talk like that when he was inside of her he had to work on his control. “I never felt more alive,” she breathed and when her fingers slipped in between them again he knew she already was as close as he was.  
Bedelia worked on her sensitive clit to reach her peak, the tension building inside of her too much to take just a single second longer. Hannibal shifted the angle a little bit and that was her undoing. He hit just the right spot while her fingers were on her clit and before she knew what was happening her hips thrust forward, meeting his and an orgasm wrecked through her body.  
He already had been close, but seeing her come like this while being inside of her was his undoing. With a loud moan of her name his hot semen shot out of him while he tried to steady them both without his legs giving in. Her walls around him still contracted he felt like she was squeezing each drop out of him. 

Bedelia shifted in his arms, and before he knew what was happening he lost the balance and while holding her he toppled backwards onto the rug.  
Her hands were fisted into his hair what prevented his head from hitting the floor, but all in all the fall was a hurtful thing. Her weight on him stayed while he recovered from his orgasm and the fall and when he thought it was safe to speak again he asked:” You ok?”  
She silently nodded and nuzzled her nose into the side of his neck, breathing in his scent and calming from her own peak. “Thank you,” she whispered after some time and her hand reached up to the backrest of the couch where she thought the soft woolen blanket was. “Wait a second,” he said and stood, still with her in his arms. “Blanket or bedroom?” he asked her and for once she didn’t complain about being carried when she told him “Bedroom.”  
When he pulled the covers over the both of them, he took in her peaceful features and placed a soft kiss on her swollen lips. “Not that bad being looked after, hm?” he teased her and kissed his way from her lips down to her neck and collarbone. 

Bedelia let out a tired chuckle and slapped weakly at his back. “Shut up. There has to more than that to convince me,” she mumbled while his lips wandered lower and lower on her body.  
“So it’s another round then?” he asked while his nose nuzzled in her soft trimmed pubic hair. Her laugh rumbled deep in her throat and her smile spread on her face. “Convince me.”

  
  
And he did.


	33. New years 'surprise'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dear readers,
> 
> Happy New Year to all of you! 
> 
> I wanted to make a small headcanon for writers to make a drabble or story out of my idea. 
> 
> So take this as a present for you, and as a little ask for you to continue it.
> 
> Tell me how YOU would think this can continue.
> 
> -How their live, until her house is rebuilt, will be.
> 
> -How he is able to hide his ‘hobby’ from her when she lives with him.
> 
> How she has to wear his clothes on the first day until she gets her new ones delivered?
> 
> And so on!
> 
> Feel free to take this as a inspiration for your story and let me read what you write. I am always grateful for new storys about our beloved babies. 
> 
> Lots of love and a Happy New Year,
> 
> Sanni

* * *

Her year had already been... unpleasant... at best, she would have said if she had been asked at the sylvester gala tonight. She had lost a lot of money in an investment that had gone bankrupt, her car had been stolen and now, while driving home with Hannibal, who had accompanied her tonight, the uneasy feeling continued. He had offered not only to accompany her, but to drive her home afterwards. Bedelia had agreed, thankful for his help since she hadn't found a new car yet. The uneasy feeling she had had all night continued when they drove into her street.  
She could see the blue light from the firetrucks from afar and her pulse quickened. She looked over to Hannibal, who seemed to think the same as she did.  
He slowed the car down, passing a few firemen who held people at bay that wanted to trespass. The car was stopped near her driveway, a firemen asking about the address they wanted to head to. Hannibal told him their destination, and he asked them to wait a moment.  
He looked over to Bedelia, white as a ghost wringing her hands together in a nervous manner.  
A firemen came to the car again, asking them to park the car. Bedelia got out, her thin gown blowing around her in the wind that had caught up. She draped the small shawl she had worn all night around her shoulders to block the cold, but it did nothing as the firemen explained the situation to her.

It appeared that some fireworks fired in the neighbourhood had found its way into her chimney and therefore into her living room. It had caught fire and before one of her neighbours had called the firemem her house had already been on fire.  
She was led up her driveway, passing firetrucks that still were working to put out the fire still blazing into the night sky. 

Hannibal had followed them, and analyzed the situation. He could see she was cold and without thinking he put his jacket over her shoulders. She was distracted for a moment, grateful for his support. 

She tugged the jacket around her shoulder, smiling grateful at him.  
The firemen explained that she shouldn't keep her hopes up that the house could be saved, including everything of her possession. 

Hannibal could see she was in shock, pale and shaking but still composed in front of the firemen.  
He advised her to take a hotel for the night and to call her insurance agent.   
She nodded, trying to take in everything while the firemen got back to work.  
Bedelia remained rooted to the spot, the flames mirrored in her eyes.  
"Bedelia," he said, stepping next to her. She didn't look at him then, still fixated on her house being eaten by the flames.  
Hannibal shifted and now stood in front of her, blocking her sight. She blinked, coming back to the now and then and looked up at him.  
Realisation seemed to seep in. She blinked rapidly, tears stinging in the corner of her eyes.  
He pulled her close then, offering her warmth and comfort as she began to understand what the explanation of the firemen meant.  
"Everything... is gone.." she choked out, tightening her grip. Her hands had found their way to his chest, fisting his shirt into her hands. 

"Its just material possessions Bedelia, I am glad you weren't hat home yourself," he told her, trying to comfort her. 

"I need a hotel for the night and i don't even habe clothes," she said, a slight panicked edge coming to her tone. He knew he had to calm her, before she worked herself up to much.  
"Its fine, you can stay at my house until everything is fixed, Bedelia, no need for an unfamiliar place. I can offer you the help of the service that comes with my credit card, they can deliver new clothes in the morning for sure. Don't worry, Bedelia, I am there for you."  
He wondered where that came from, but didn't had the mind to analyze what he just had said to her.  
She nodded against his chest, thankful for his offer.  
"Thank you, Hannibal," she said with a tear streaked voice. When she looked up at him there were no visible tears, her composed state surprising him.

"Come then, lets get you into the warmth." He tugged her with him, back into the car and off to his house.


	34. Bad ideas make the best memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bedelia remembering when one of her bad ideas had made the best memory. 
> 
> Songfic based on [Alle Farben "Bad Ideas"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NioMZyxTgrM)

* * *

 

Bedelia sat at the back porch, sipping on a glass of iced cold white wine, the sun shining through the trees that surrounded the house of her neighbor. There was laughter from the children playing on the grass, splashing water from the pool everywhere and the occasional warning from their parents not to mess around too much. Her friends were in a talkative mood today, they had had brunch with the neighborhood and even if it already was nearing evening none of them really wanted to part ways. Somehow the polite and formal topics of conversation had changed with every bottle of white wine their host had provided. Bedelia, still new to the neighborhood was mostly observing, still curious if she could trust these people who had invited her into their rounds without second guessing when she had moved in half a year ago.

The wine loosened her tongue though, and she found herself suddenly included into the conversation about things that had been really bad and stupid ideas, but were a lot of fun looked back at. She laughed at the story her neighbor told about making out in the back of a Fiat 500, and pinching a nerve that hard in the process that they had to call an ambulance. Still naked. The result of that bad idea was throwing a water ball around in the garden just while they were talking.

The ice cubes clinked in her glass and a small drop of water run down her fingers, and tickling down on her light green summer gown, reminding her of the last time she had worn that dress.

She chuckled at the memory, drawing the attention to herself since no one had seen her smiling like this. Absently she had begun to toy with the white gold ring on her finger, twisting it and smiling fondly. They knew she was married, but no one dared to ask further questions about her husband since she always had changed the topic when being asked. Spirit high and guards down, one of her friends asked the final question that made everyone wonder if the light mood would change this instant.

“Bedelia, it seems you have a story to tell too? Does it might include your darling husband?” one of the neighbours asked and looked at her expectantly.

Also in a giving mood and already under the influence of wine, Bedelia sorted the words in her head, and began to speak.

 

_They had been in an argument that day, making the mood heavy and the dinner they shared sour. It had been just a small thing she couldn’t even remember that riled her up that much, the only thing she could remember was, that he had lied to her, told her something that wasn’t the truth and he knew she would figure out the truth._

 

I'm losing track of every tongue that I taste  
It's like the whole world is upside down  
Can't even tell if this is real right now

 

_They were on their way home, the warm summer air around them. Her light green summer dress billowed around her legs_ _while she walked home with a fast pace, Hannibal strolling behind her without hurry. If it wasn’t Hannibal, she supposed, her heels would kill her tonight._

 

Heads in the sky  
We're gonna fly around with flames in our eyes  
Just gonna laugh about it all night long  
Somebody's gonna have to carry me home

 

_She could feel the blister forming already and grimaced, it seemed the idea to wear her new white Louboutin’s_ _hadn’t been a good one. It was dark already, the piazza she crossed was just dimly lit, so she decided to give her feet a small rest and would go on if she spotted Hannibal._

_The fountain in the middle of the piazza was still spouting water out of the marble figures and she decided it would be nice to sit on the bench built around the basin. Her hand trailed on the waterline, the water cool and soothing. There was a nagging voice in the back of her mind, telling her how wonderful the water would be for her feet. The cold would ease the pain and stop her feet from blistering and,´”look around, no one is here and who will notice the short dip of your feet”? The small devil on her shoulder was replaced by the angel, telling her she KNEW it was forbidden and could be charged with a fine if she was to be discovered. And drawing the attention of the polizia to her in a situation like hers and Hannibal’s was the worst she could do._

_Nevertheless she slid out of her shoes and placed them next to her on the marble. With an elegant move she swung her legs around and dipped her feet into the knee high water. Gooseflesh rose from her feet to her calves over her entire body and a shudder of pleasure about the sudden soothing coldness spread through her._

 

Lung's coming up  
Can't even think about it  
Dreams in a cup  
Just wanna dance about it  
Lose our minds  
Just wanna dance about it  
Lose our minds  
Lied to my face

 

_A sigh escaped her lips and she closed her eyes, enjoying the good feeling the water gave her. She had started toying with her wedding ring, a ring Hannibal had given her during their dinner, and making the charade they were playing perfect. It was a nice ring, expensive and beautiful, made for a real bride to match the smile on her face while saying yes to her loved one._

_They weren’t like this, she knew that, it was just a necessity for their current situation. “Bedelia,” his soft voice startled her, and before she could tighten her grip around the glimmering item it slipped out of her fingers and disappeared into the water. Hannibal noticed the ring slipping out of her hand and looked at her with an unreadable expression on his face. Her eye grew wide, her hands reaching into the water to find the expensive ring, but with no success._

_To add another strain to the current situation they found themself in the company of an uffici, looking at them with a hard face that held no sympathy for them._

_“Signora, I have to order you out of the basin instantly. You are violating the law, and we don’t have tolerance for tourists here.” He spoke with a heavy Italian accent, clearly having figured out where they were from just from their looks._

_Bedelia stood, the hem of her dress in one hand and was about to explain what just had happened when Hannibal spoke up. “Scusa Signore,” Hannibal interfered, “My fiancé lost the ring I just wanted to propose to her with and climbed into the basin to get it out. We are sorry for the violation of Italian masterpieces of art, just let us fetch the ring, please.”_

_Bedelia looked at him and had to admit she would believe him when she didn’t know the real story. To add more value to his story she tried to look as sorry as possible and muttered a “Please,Sir,” to the uffici who rolled his eyes at them. “What is it with you Americans always proposing in the middle of the night in places that lead to accidents like this?” He shook his head and took out the flashlight he was carrying on his belt. After switching the flashlight on, it was a lot easier to see the bottom of the basin and Bedelia was able to find the ring soon after with the help of the uffici._

_Hannibal offered her his hand to help her climb out of the basin. The marble was slippery under her feet and she was glad he offered her his hand. Stepping down on the street again he urged her to sit down on the bench again. Hannibal was smiling at her and took out the crisp white handkerchief he was carrying in his suit pocket. Unfolding it with one swift move he knelt down before her and took her foot into his lap gingerly drying it off with his handkerchief. Bedelia flushed at the intimate gesture and also the uffici sensed he would intrude a special moment when he would fill out the form for their fine._

_They had said the truth about the ring slipping into the basin at least, he decided and with a nod into their direction he made his way to patrol his round again, unnoticed to Hannibal and Bedelia._

_They eyes were locked while Hannibal let the fabric dry off the water from her calves._

 

I'm losing track of every tongue that I taste  
Just wanna laugh about it all night long  
Somebody's gonna have to carry me home

 

_Without breaking their eye contact he put the handkerchief away and helped her into her shoes. The blister on her foot moved into the background due to the intensity and intimacy the look they shared held when the material of her shoe brushed over it. Hannibal had placed the ring into the pocket of his trousers after they had gotten it out of the water and now was fishing for it to give it back to Bedelia._

_Perched between his thumb and index finger he held the delicate piece of jewelry and all of a sudden she felt like all the air was sucked off of her lungs._

_“I should have done it this way long before, but forgive me that I realized just now that it’s this you deserve, not the sorry excuse I gave you this evening. So, Bedelia du Maurier, since I already know you are willing to follow me, this time through the dark, would you give me the pleasure to guide you through the dark into the light again? Will you marry me and become my Mrs. Fell?”_

_Bedelia had to blink a few times before the reality hit her. With a huff she got up from the bench, snatching the ring from his hand and putting it onto her finger again._

_“Let’s get home Hannibal. My feet will be the death of me when I don’t get to rest my feet soon.” She turned her back to him then, hiding her face from him, but not before he noticed the hurt look on her face. In annoyance he grabbed her upper arm and spun her around to face him._

_“If that is a no, you should have told me before I took you with me,” he snarled at her and released her arm, heading into the direction of their shared home._

_Bedelia looked at his back while he walked away from her, confused about what had just happened. She slipped out of her shoes again to head after him and closed the distance between them. Bedelia grabbed his arm like he had done just moments before, bringing him to face her._

_“Do you think this is funny Hannibal? Do you think I share single ounce of your humor when this is what you call fun? This is NOT funny, not a single bit!”_

_“Why should I joke about wanting to marry you Bedelia? It is just you and me here, there is no one I need to fool, no one who I need to act for. It’s just you and me, and me asking you to marry me, to be my wife and help me keep my line, and guide each other into the light again!”_

_He turned again, her grip around his arm loosening and striding through the ally again. her voice was not more than a whisper, but he heard it still._

_The small “yes” she was whispering felt like he was tucked back with a thick rope around his middle. He stopped in his tracks, rooted to the spot and turned. She was standing in the middle of the ally, hands clutched in front of her small body, her shoes dangling from one hand._

_Her eyes glimmered in the sparse light with unshed tears and he had stop himself from staring. The image before him was stored into his memory palace, and a smile formed onto his face while his feet carried him to her on their own account._

_She got into motion herself, meeting him in the middle of the way that had separated them. Bedelia flung herself at him, and he lifted her up with ease, her arms around his neck and her ace buried into the crook of his neck._

_Hannibal placed small kisses all over the side of her face before she turned towards him and their lips met in a fiery kiss._

_“Did you really think I would joke about the love I am feeling for you?” he murmured into her hair while he still held her close to him._

_She let the question unanswered, a kiss being as much answer he needed for him to tell him she really hadn’t believed in what he had said before._

 

Bedelia remembered, that one thing on her mind that evening when they had climbed into bed, was that indeed bad ideas, like her bathing her sore feet in a fountain in Florence made the best memories while turning the ring around in her hands again.

She hadn’t told the story before and when looking up again into the faces of their neighbors she felt a sudden rush of heat rising up her cheeks. With a smiling face and a peck on her cheek he smiled into the round and introduced himself. “Excuse me for interrupting my wife’s story. I am Hannibal Lecter, nice to meet you, Bedelia already told me a lot about you.” Bedelia smiled at him in surprise and leaned over to get a proper kiss from her husband.  “I am sorry it took me so long to return to you darling,” he said with an apologizing squeeze of her hand he was holding. He addressed the rest of them “I am always quite busy with my job, it requires a lot of travelling. You might have seen me occasionally but I never had the chance to introduce myself to you. I am glad Bedelia did with the story of how we nearly got a fine for violating Italian laws,” he smiled at her then and thankfully accepted the glass of white wine their neighbor offered him.

 

Bad ideas make the best memories  
Even if you don't remember  
Don't remember, don't remember, oh  
Bad ideas make the best memories  
Even if you don't remember  
Don't remember, don't remember, oh

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love you to say hy to me at tumblr if you liked what I did :) just click [HERE](http://this-is-madsness.tumblr.com/)


	35. Beauty and the Beast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I watched "Beauty and the Beast" yesterday and my head is simply exploding with Bedannibal ideas.  
> I am positive this could have been more detailed, but I wanted to give it a small start, because bringing this awesome tale into life would take ages to get right. And I honestly don't think that's something I can do.  
> It's one of my favourite Disney movies that need to be honoured the right way

* * *

**It all started with an innocent thought….**  


* * *

 

Hannibal wondered if she had ever had had dancing lessons. Without listening to the words she was saying, he watched how she held herself. The times when she rose as graceful as a delicate swan form the upholstery he watched the muscles in her toned legs, watched her muscles flex and her back straighten. His eyes flicked up and down her body to take in every movement she was making to figure out his thesis.

* * *

 

How glad he was when he got the opportunity to dance with her after they arrived in Florence as Mr and Mrs Fell. The way her hand fit perfectly in his, her chin held high, locking her blue eyes with his maroon orbs, pupils blown wide with excitement and anticipation.  
His hand held her in place, even if it wasn’t necessary at all because just the tiniest movement of his guiding hand told her in which direction they would go next. He couldn’t take his gaze away from her in her beautiful sea blue and shimmering gold, reflecting the light from chandeliers above them.

The way the pink tip of her tongue darted out to wet her lips and her bright smile made him loose his step once, the slight squeeze of her hand in his bringing him back to them on the dance floor. Hannibal felt highly aroused with the whole aesthetic of this setting. He wouldn’t be able to deny it, and his head was far up in the clouds when he dipped her for the final highlight of their dance.  
Her dress rode low on her breasts and Hannibal held his breath if the dress would hold. He carefully brought her up again, giving her the opportunity to get her dress back in place before their next dance.

Instead they were interrupted, and he would have sworn house and belongings that he would let Sogliato pay for the rude interruption.  
He remembered the tale about the beauty and the beast, and about Gaston who resembled Sogliato a lot.  
And he had to admit, there were other parallels that could be drawn. He, the beast, but not in the traditional way portrait as the hairy monster covered in fur, but the handsome man with the beast hidden inside of him. And Bedelia, the beautiful Bedelia who always had her own ideas and could stand up for her own life, more or less robbed of her freedom when he asked her to accompany him to Florence.

 **Tale as old as time**  
**True as it can be**  
**Barely even friends**  
**Then somebody bends**  
**Unexpectedly**

 **Just a little change**  
**Small to say the least**  
**Both a little scared**  
**Neither one prepared**  
**Beauty and the Beast**

Hannibal chuckled at his own ridiculousness, his thoughts turning around the tale once more in a short span of time.  
Something indeed had changed after they had shared the dance. Somehow he watched her with different eyes, with a new kind of feelings spreading through him and making him think about the relationship they now had.

* * *

 

They had barely been able to make it over their threshold that evening before she had asked him to open her dress. The thick fabric had pooled down beneath her feet and he had felt the beast awakening in him while she was wearing nothing like the day she was born. His mouth had watered, salvia pooling into his mouth, but not for his usual kind of hunger  
No his time the hunger was a different kind, even if it also including biting and tasting.

 **Ever just the same**  
**Ever a surprise**  
**Ever as before**  
**Ever just as sure**  
**As the sun will rise**

 **Tale as old as time**  
**Tune as old as song**  
**Bittersweet and strange**  
**Finding you can change**  
**Learning you were wrong**

Hannibal was surprised to find his hunger stilled when he held her small form in his arms that night, felt no desire to go hunting, no need to retreat into his memory palace. He was satisfied in a way he hadn’t been in a long time, a strange feeling evolving in him.

It got him by surprise when he found himself thinking about her more and more during his days, during his strolls in the city that suddenly felt unsatisfying and realised upon coming home that the only way to crease his longing was coming home to her. Without realising their dance began anew, a shy back and forth in well guarded steps and a choreography that was stiff and out of place.

The first time he pressed a kiss on her cheek upon arriving home she gave him a suspicious look and moved back from him.  
But even Bedelia had to admit she felt the change around them, felt the ice and snow that had cooled down their relationship melt with the new sun that came with the spring in Florence.

 **Certain as the sun**  
**Rising in the east**  
**Tale as old as time**  
**Song as old as rhyme**  
**Beauty and the Beast**

* * *

 

Wrapped around each other in the light yellow bedsheets the sun rose over the duomo they could see from their bedroom window.  
She looked at Hannibal who lay curled around her body, his head resting on her breasts, snoring lightly.  
Her finger ranked through his hair, while a small smile graced her lips. Bedelia pressed them on his hairline, inhaling his scent mixed with her own.  
Their dance had found a routine, they had gotten used to one another as their partners, they now danced together instead against each other, both following the music that guided them, and not fighting over leading roles.

Hannibal stirred in his sleep, a little growl leaving his mouth since she had stopped petting his hair.  
Bedelia’s smile widened, the beast clearly had disappeared, leaving her with the handsome man she nearly had stopped dreaming about.

**-Fin-**


End file.
